A jamais, pour toujours
by Ejes
Summary: Enzo & Emeline sont frère et soeur, et accessoirement vampire. Mais quand Enzo est utilisé comme marionnette et manque de frapper sa soeur, il décide de se venger du vampire fautif. Ce qui effraie Emeline : et si Enzo se trompait? S'il tuait un innocent ?
1. Chapitre premier : Le déménagement

Chapitre premier : le déménagement.

-Aïe !

Malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eu mal, le réflexe de crier quand je reçus la valise dans le ventre surgit instinctivement.

-Quoi ? Tu me reproches quoi, de dormir ?

-Tu ne dormais pas.

C'était une simple constatation ; pas un reproche.

-Exact, je ne dormais pas. Mais c'était comme si, j'étais plongée dans des pensées semblables à des rêves.

-On déménage.

J'en aurais presque eu le souffle coupé. Pire que quand j'avais reçu la valise. Je dévisageai mon frère avec une mine affolée mais curieuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis fait voir.

-QUOI ?

Cette fois-ci, j'hurlais vraiment de ma voix perçante. Bizarre, hier, elle était grave.

-Comment ? Demandai-je, furieuse.

-J'étais penché sur un vieux sans famille. Personne n'avait réclamé le corps, alors je me suis dit que…

-Qui, qui c'est qui t'as vu ?

-Un médecin. Il était avec un gars de la presse. Un mec avec un appareil photo. Une interview. Et pas un appareil numérique, un réflex. Il m'a pris en photo alors que je me retournais.

-La photo ?

-Je me suis enfui en brisant l'engin. Pas de soucis là-dessus, si ce n'est qu'ils auront fait un portrait d'ici peu. Et que le gars le mettra sûrement dans l'édition de demain. Dans une petite ville comme ça, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon. L'interrompis-je. Je suppose que tu as déjà tout organisé ?

-Un camion de déménagement est devant la maison, et j'ai déjà des gens intéressés. Fais les cartons.

La sonnette retentit.

-Habille-toi, aussi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue. J'étais en sous-vêtements. En plein mois d'août, je ne voyais pas le souci. Dans mon armoire, je pris un tee-shirt et un short qui mettaient en valeur mon corps parfait. En toute modestie.

-Bonjour, vous êtes Mr et Mrs Paddington ?

Je gloussai en entendant ce nom. Les pauvres, je les voyais très bien en oursons qui dégustent de la marmelade.

-Emy, tu viens dire bonjour ?

Ai-je le choix ? Pensai-je en soupirant. Il me parlait comme à une gamine. On n'avait que quelques années de différence !

Un pied. Puis l'autre. Je détestai marcher. C'était si lent ! Pourquoi s'embêter à marcher si lourdement quand on avait ma grâce ?

Je souris au couple marié, deux ni-jeunes-ni-vieux qui contemplaient notre maison avec un air hébété.

-Vous voulez acheter _notre_ maison ? Demandai-je avec un sourire carnassier, en insistant bien sur le fait que la maison nous appartenait.

-Va faire du thé, Emy.

Je jetai un regard froid mon ainé avec mes yeux aciers, et les acheteurs potentiels se tortillèrent, mal à l'aise.

J'allais vers la cuisine, mis de l'eau à chauffer, pris les deux tasses les plus effrayantes qu'on avait et pris deux sachets de thé. Une boite de gâteaux secs, peut-être périmés, déposés sur une assiette donnait l'impression d'une hospitalité que je n'avais pas.

J'ouvris le carton, jetait les pâtisseries en vrac et versais l'eau bouillante dans les tasses. Je me servais un verre rempli uniquement du liquide chaud, sans thé, déposai le tout sur un plateau et repartis vers la salle à manger où ils s'étaient installés.

L'homme avait ses fesses sur _ma_ partie du canapé. Et la femme contemplait curieusement une photo en sépia avec deux personnes ressemblant traits pour traits à mon frère et moi. La photo avait une quarantaine d'année déjà.

-Nos parents. Murmura mon aîné, répondant à la question muette.

-Enzo, je ne t'ai pas fait de boisson, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais. Du thé à la marmelade ? Demandais-je avec mon sourire perfide aux invités.

Enzo me regarda avec un air agacé : il avait compris l'allusion.

-Volontiers, euh… Emy ? Hésita l'homme.

-Buvez donc, pendant que c'est chaud.

Montrant l'exemple, je pris mon gobelet brûlant, plongeai mes lèvres dedans et avalai une gorgée.

Le couple se dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme se brûle lèvres et mains en m'imitant.

-Je vais vous faire visiter la maison. S'écria mon frère. Emy, reste là, s'il te plait.

Le couple se leva, me jeta un regard craintif et suivit Enzo.

Bien qu'ils fussent loin, j'entendais chaque mot prononcé.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de déménager ? demanda la femme.

-Oh, et bien… vous savez que le chef de police est le fils d'un des professeurs du lycée ?

-Oui… murmura l'homme, cherchant où Enzo voulait en venir.

-Et bien, ce professeur, il… il harcelait ma sœur. Il lui faisait des avances qu'elle repoussait. Il l'appelait n'importe quand, vous voyez.

-Et vous n'avez pas prévenu les autorités ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je vous ai expliqué le lien de parenté entre l'instituteur et le chef de la police. Alors, nous avons décidé de partir.

Je souris. Enzo savait si bien mentir.

-Votre sœur a l'air, euh… très attachée à cette maison.

-Oui, elle a grandi avec moi, mais on bénéficie d'un héritage de ma mère qui l'a habituée au luxe. Ne prêtez pas attention à elle.

Je serrai les poings, luttant pour ne pas me précipiter pour le tuer.

-Tu me le paieras. Murmurais-je depuis le salon, et, bien que je ne le vis pas, je savais qu'il s'était mis à sourire quand à ma remarque.

-Nous avons deux salles de bain, une au rez-de-chaussée et une au premier étage. Cette dernière étant en contact avec la chambre, il suffirait de détruire une portion de mur pour avoir votre salle de bain personnelle. Nous avons trois chambres, deux ici, au premier étage, et une à l'étage supérieur. Encore au dessus se trouve le grenier. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir en vous informant qu'il n'abrite ni rats ou souris, ni fantômes, ni un seul grain de poussière.

-Normal, les seuls monstres ici vont déménager. Maugréais-je à moi même.

-Vous avez pu voir la cuisine, spacieuse et bien éclairée, et l'électricité de toute la maison est fournie à quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent par les panneaux solaires placés sur le toit.

-Vous vivez seul avec votre sœur ?

-Ça te regarde, vieille peau ? Pensai-je extrêmement fort.

-Oui, notre père a quitté ma mère lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte d'Emy. Il ne voulait pas de fille. Et elle même est décédée il y a sept ans, alors qu'elle partait chercher mon cadeau d'anniversaire, pour mes dix huit ans. Elle s'est faite renversée par un camion. Étant majeur, j'ai eu la permission de garder ma petite sœur qui était déjà têtue à l'époque…

-C'est pas moi qui jouait aux Barbies, de nous deux, il me semble.

Mes commentaires m'amusaient car lui seul pouvait les entendre.

Tous trois redescendirent. Je réalisai que le couple faisait une tête de moins qu'Enzo. Et pourtant, d'habitude, je le dépassais.

-Alors, vous la prenez ou pas, que je sache si j'ai besoin de ranger la collection de poupées de mon…

-De notre mère. M'interrompit-il avec un air furieux.

-Et bien… Les tourtereaux se regardèrent. Nous sommes prêts à en offrir trois-cent-vingt mille dollars.

-Et vingt-cinq cents ? Demandais-je avec un sourire de petite fille.

-Emy, n'en rajoute pas. Alors, l'affaire est conclue ? Demanda gentiment Enzo.

-Oui.

Poignée de main échangée, un regard sarcastique de la femme qui apparemment semblait plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir se venger des toutes les cruautés que je lui avais fait subir en une heure (Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'elle a eu la peur de sa vie en voyant un serpent se balader ? Apparemment oui. C'est dingue, elle n'a rien voulu entendre, même quand mon frère expliqua que les couleuvres étaient inoffensives).

-Nous partons dès ce soir. J'ai ici tous les papiers nécessaires, et vous pourrez emménager dès demain !

Ciel, que le temps passe vite. Hier, j'étais en train de rêver en mâchouillant une pâquerette, et aujourd'hui, me voilà la tête dans les cartons. En train de bouder.

-Emy, il va te falloir une identité.

-J'en ai déjà une.

-Un nom de famille.

-J'ai tout, je te dis ! Prénom, Nom, Âge, Date de Naissance, Classe, je sais ce que j'ai fait le cinq juin de l'an dernier à deux heures trente du matin !

-Et que faisais-tu ?

-Je dormais.

-Alors, on répète, que nos versions concordent.

-Je m'appelle Emeline Change, j'ai quinze ans, et en aurais seize le dix-huit mars. J'ai un frère de vingt-cinq ans nommé Enzo Change, il est notaire, gagne bien sa vie. Je suis en seconde. C'est mon seul parent encore vivant, hormis un oncle et une tante qui ont une fille et qui vivent à l'autre bout du pays. Je viens de l'Iowa, je suis d'ailleurs née là bas, dans une toute petite ville perdue. Je suis une solitaire, ne me fais pas beaucoup d'amis. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne danse pas, et j'ai fait huit longues années de théâtre. Mais attends un peu, Enzo… Ça veut dire que je vais aller au lycée ?

-Oui, cette année.

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassai sur les deux joues.

-Merci infiniment ! Cette année sans cours fut la plus longue de toute ma longue existence !

-Et si quelqu'un veut être ton ami ?

-Je lui réponds gentiment s'il pose des questions, mais reste distante. Je mange seule, et suis végétarienne.

-Et si on rencontre des gens comme nous ?

-Je tâche de me rendre compte s'ils acceptent qu'on vive dans la même ville.

-Et s'ils refusent ?

-Je les élimine froidement.

-Emeline…

-Ok, je t'avertis et on repart encore une fois…

Je mettais la dose de scotch tout autour du gigantesque carton contenant mes vêtements, puis prenais un marqueur noir.

La langue coincée entre les dents, j'écrivis avec application : _vêtements Emeline, carton numéro quatre_. Puis je lui posai une question qui me gênait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Si je suis censée avoir quinze ans, et que tu conduits le camion… Qui conduira la voiture ?

-Tu as seize ans jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, ça te va ?

-Merci infiniment !

Nouveaux baisers sur chaque joue.

Je l'aidais à charger tous nos cartons, et tous nos meubles, puis on ferma le coffre, le camion, et je jetai un regard d'adieu à notre si belle maison.

Adieu, mon Iowa.


	2. Chapitre second : Californie

_Alors voilà, c'est pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... Voici le résumé du précedent chapitre:_

_Enzo annonce à Emeline qu'ils doivent déménager, pour d'étranges raisons. Celle-ci, bien attachée à sa maison, décide de pourrir une dernière fois la vie des acheteurs. Puis viens le jour J..._

* * *

Chapitre second : Californie.

-Freiiines je te dis !

On était à peine à quelques kilomètres de notre maison et j'hurlais déjà. Enzo, au volant du camion, m'entendait forcément, même si on était tous deux dans des véhicules différents. Et je l'entendis me répondre :

-Quoi, Emy, qu'est-ce que t'as cette fois ?

-Velin ! On a oublié Velin ! Continues, je te rejoindrais.

Tandis que le camion poursuivait donc sa route, la Coccinelle fit un dérapage magnifique pour faire demi-tour. Je faillis causer un accident mais m'en fichais pas mal. Mon pied écrasait l'accélérateur, la voiture slalomait et en deux minutes je fus de retour. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé, heureuse que la serrure ne fut pas changée, me hâtai vers le grenier à une vitesse phénoménale, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, et constatai avec soulagement que mon vivarium était la. Et Velin, ma belle couleuvre, dormait paisiblement, tout à fait inconscient du fait que ses maitres l'avaient oublié.

-Pardon mon beau, je suis désolée…

Serrant la cage en verre dans mes bras, je dévalai les marches quatre à quatre en une poignée de secondes, refermai maladroitement la porte, déposais mon animal dans le coffre, bien coincé entre mon carton de chaussures et celui avec mes CDs, et démarrai si vite que je devais avoir raccourci la vie de notre planète de quelques dizaines de siècles.

Je fouillai dans la boîte à gants, à peine attentive à la route, cherchant, jurant, pestant, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une carte. De l'Iowa à la Californie, il y avait plus de mille kilomètres, il fallait se dépêcher. Voyons… Un peu de mathématiques.

Si je roule à cent-trente kilomètres heure sans m'arrêter une seule fois, combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour arriver ?

Cool, environ sept heures et trois quarts. Il était dix-huit heures. J'arriverai vers une heure du matin. Une heure convenable.

Faire des calculs me détendait toujours. Peut-être parce que comme ça, je ne pense pas à déprimer sur ma vieillesse, sur ma beauté, ma peau parfaite, mes yeux actuellement gris acier, et je ne pensais pas à tout en moi qui me criait que mon corps avait besoin de manger. Si j'attendais trop, je replongerai dans les plus bas fonds des gens comme nous. Ce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie.

Pas envie d'être de nouveau un monstre.

Pas envie d'être une droguée.

Pas envie de tuer.

Pas envie d'être moi-même.

Le compteur de kilométrage de la voiture défilait, tout comme l'horloge. Le temps s'écoulait, et j'y étais indifférente. L'autoradio faisait passer une musique crachotante, puis ce son déjà pénible se mêla à la grêle qui martelait sur le pare-brise.

Mes yeux suivaient les allers et venues des essuie-glaces, comme hypnotisés. Mon portable sonna. Je décrochai.

Enzo voulait savoir où j'étais, quand j'arriverais, etc. Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais en train de compter le nombre de voitures vertes avec un drapeau de l'Espagne sur le coffre. Pour l'instant, j'en avais vu aucune. Pour tout dire, je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie.

Mon silence inquiéta mon frère. Il voulut savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je ne sais pas, grand frère, je te le promets. Mais pourquoi je t'appelle grand frère ? On n'a aucun lien de parenté. On n'a pas les mêmes parents.

La route formait un virage très serré. Je ne le vis même pas. Je continuai tout droit. La voiture heurta le panneau « Californie ». Je restai immobile, toujours dans ma douce torpeur. Les airbags se déclenchèrent. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ma tête de heurter le volant.

Un homme s'arrêta à côté de ma voiture, et appela les secours.

C'est ainsi qu'on me retrouva, jeune adolescente sans aucun papier, dans une coccinelle bleue elle-même emboîtée dans le poteau indiquant la Californie, un portable à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pas un seul dégât, pas le moindre bobo.

L'ambulance me transporta à l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans la ville la plus proche. Mais je m'en fichais.

J'ignorais d'où venait ce doux rêve, cette sensation de flottement, c'était comme s'il j'étais là et hors de mon corps. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'importait ?

J'aurais bien cru que j'étais morte, mais savais que c'était impossible. Quand on est mort, ressent-on aussi ce bien être absolu ?

Le médecin bougeait ses lèvres, des lèvres fines. Mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ou alors, n'entendais-je pas ? Moi qui entendais tout, moi qui avais entendu les murmures de mon frère, serais-je devenue sourde ?

Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

On entra dans une salle toute blanche. Ma tête me fit mal. Et j'en fus heureuse. Je revins à moi avec une telle brutalité que je me redressai dans un violent sursaut, propulsant le brancard sur le médecin avec force. Il parvint à l'esquiver, on ne peut pas en dire autant du mur, totalement déformé.

-Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?

Je le regardai sans bien comprendre. Evidement que j'allais bien. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Certes, j'étais « absente », mais j'étais intacte.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

Cette question. Je connaissais la réponse. C'était trop facile. Pourrait-il demander quelque chose de plus dur ?

-Emeline Change.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

Voilà. Comment lui répondre ? Avais-je seize ans ou plusieurs siècles ?

-Seize ans.

-Quelqu'un sait-il où vous alliez ?

Oui, Enzo. Non, pas Enzo. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il aimait autant la voiture que moi.

-Mon frère.

Tant pis, il fallait que je voie quelqu'un. Mais, ne voyais-je pas déjà quelqu'un ? Le docteur était bien une personne. Quelqu'un que je connais. Chaque mot, chaque pensée résonnait dans ma tête, me faisant mal.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Où est-il ?

-Mon portable.

Le médecin me donna doucement mon cellulaire. Je composai le numéro de mon frère. Et à peine la première sonnerie retentit que le docteur m'arracha l'appareil des mains. J'entendais Enzo parler. J'entendais le médecin murmurer, comme pour que je n'entende pas.

-Mr Enzo Change ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le docteur Edwin Lie.

Un nom pas très engageant, songeai-je (Est-il nécessaire de vous dire que « Lie » signifie « mensonge » en anglais ?).

-Votre sœur se trouve au Northern Inyo Hospital. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

-Elle n'a blessé personne, j'espère ?

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, tandis que je m'autorisai un léger sourire. Enzo savait déjà que je n'avais rien. Mais Mr Lie ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-Non, sa voiture s'est encastrée dans un poteau… Serait-il possible que vous veniez ?

-D'accord… Mais la voiture est en bon état, j'espère ?

-Euh… Non. Au revoir.

Je gloussai. Puis commençais à prendre peur. Enzo allait m'éliminer juste pour avoir abimé la voiture.

-Mademoiselle, c'est incroyable. Nous vous aurions pensé morte si vous n'aviez pas repris connaissance.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous ne respiriez plus, votre cœur ne battait pas, vous ne cligniez pas des yeux.

-On peut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Et vous n'avez aucun bleu, nulle part ! Continua-t-il alors que je priais pour qu'il se taise.

-Pourrais-je me reposer ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière !

-Docteur ! M'écriai-je.

-Oui ?

-Puis-je me reposer, s'il vous plait ?

-Oh, oui, allez-y.

Je m'étendais sur un lit, et fermai les yeux.

Le temps passait vite. Ou lentement. Je ne sais pas. Je rouvris les yeux. Un type avec la peau mate, d'à peu près mon âge, venait de passer devant la porte. Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Et détourna le regard quand il croisa le mien.

J'entendis des pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Des pas lourds et pourtant gracieux. Des pas tranquilles et assassins.

Les pas d'Enzo.

Il regarda froidement l'adolescent devant ma porte, puis entra et s'arrêta.

- Tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air blessée ?

-Désolée, pour la voiture, je…

Il me mit une baffe, de celles qui résonnent bien. L'inconnu nous regardait avec intérêt.

-Explique.

-Je me suis sentie… flotter. Je n'étais pas consciente de ce qui se passait. Tu étais au téléphone, et je ne t'écoutais pas, je comptais les voitures qui n'existaient pas, j'étais ailleurs. Avant d'arriver dans cette salle, je n'étais consciente de rien…

-Je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui peut faire ça.

Le doute qui était dans sa voix me fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Moi aussi, je comprenais. Et moi aussi, ça m'effrayait. Lui et moi, nous étions calmes, on était toujours resté dans notre coin, tranquilles, déménageant lorsque les choses se compliquaient. Notre passé de tueur remontait-il à la surface ? Un « vengeur masqué » voulait-il défendre sa famille ? Une de nos victimes que nous n'avions pas achevée réapparaissait-elle ?

Le Dr. Lie réapparut.

- Où habitez-vous ?

-On cherche encore, pour tout vous dire… On a déménagé, mais sans aucune idée d'où habiter…

- Installez-vous ici ! Il y à un lycée pour votre sœur, c'est une ville charmante et j'aimerai revoir Emeline pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a eu aucun dégât mental…

-Je me porte très bien, merci. Objectai-je sèchement.

-Votre sœur a-t-elle eu des… Soucis par le passé ? Demanda-t-il, m'ignorant royalement.

-Je ne suis pas une droguée, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais fumé un seul joint de mon existence. C'est pour dire.

-Tais-toi, Emy. Laisse le parler. Le regard d'Enzo me dissuada de continuer. J'étais tellement furieuse que je risquais de faire une gaffe.

-Et non, ma sœur dit vrai. Elle ne se drogue pas, ne fume pas, et n'a jamais bu d'alcool, sinon du cidre de temps à autres.

-Bien. Mais ai-je le droit…

-Et bien, si elle a le moindre souci, nous vous avertirons. C'est vrai que cette ville a l'air agréable… Nous irons voir si nous pouvons acheter par ici… Y a-t-il des très grandes maisons ?

-Il y en a une, pas très loin, à vendre, il me semble. Elle est un peu à l'écart, mais il est facile d'aller en ville grâce au bus.

Merci Docteur. Grâce à lui, je vais devoir emménager dans la ville qui m'a vue foncer dans un poteau. J'espère que les rumeurs se font rares, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une junkie.

Le médecin nous indiqua un hôtel pas trop cher, et nous nous y rendîmes.

La chambre était miteuse les lits recouverts de poussière indiquaient que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps –Avait-il seulement été déjà fait ?

Le réceptionniste peut aimable m'avait sûrement pris pour une fugueuse et son petit ami. Quand il nous a vus demander une chambre pour deux, alors qu'on était main dans la main, il a murmuré que le détournement de mineurs n'était pas de son ressort. Comme s'il j'allais coucher avec Enzo.

Je n'avais comme valise qu'un simple petit sac à main contenant du linge de rechange et mes affaires de toilettes, puis je demandai à mon frère.

-A ton avis, ils ont une douche quelque part ?

Il haussa les épaules en me disant qu'il ne savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire.

Je me mis en quête de quelque appareil ayant la possibilité de me laver, et je commençais à désespérer en ne trouvant rien. Puis une porte tout au bout du couloir me sauta aux yeux. C'était la seule pièce que je n'avais pas visité. Et là, miracle. Les douches étaient communes, chose qui m'horrifiait assez, je le reconnais. Mais personne n'était là actuellement. Je m'approchai. Tout était recouvert de calcaire, il y avait une odeur atroce et quelque chose d'ignoble avait séché au sol. J'en aurais eu un haut-le-cœur. Je sortais en me jurant de rester sale à vie plutôt que de me doucher là dedans.

En face, il y avait un local « réservé » si j'en croyais ce qui était écrit sur la porte. Ce n'était pas fermé. Sur la pointe des pieds, je poussai le battant.

C'était l'appartement du réceptionniste. Une pièce assez sombre, avec ses murs gris, son lit marron et sa moquette aux motifs du bois (Ce qui était assez curieux, j'en conviens.).

Et là… Miracle ! Une salle de bain avec une douche blanche, nickelle et impeccable. Je me lavais à grande vitesse, frissonnant presque à l'idée qu'il rentre. Je sortis, dégoulinante mais propre, renfilai mes habits qui s'humidifièrent aussitôt et me glissai dans le couloir.

Entendant des pas, je me plaçais devant la porte des douches communes et fis mine d'en sortir. Juste à temps. C'était bel et bien le réceptionniste qui montait, enfin, à deux heures du matin. Était-ce l'heure tardive ou bien mon aspect mouillé qui provoqua son regard curieux ? Je suppose qu'il ne le dira jamais. Mais il eut une mine dégoûté en m'observant devant la porte. Il devait s'imaginer que j'avais osé me laver dans cet endroit ignoble. Pourvu qu'il ne voie pas sa douche et son miroir recouvert de buée !

En pénétrant dans ma chambre, j'entendis un grand bruit. Enzo venait de se précipiter sur le lit, pensant que c'était l'homme de la réception qui venait voir je ne sais quoi.

-C'est bon, gros bêta, et puis, on ne dort pas habillé, de toute manière.

-Mais si on ne dort pas tout court ?

-Ben alors on ne s'allonge pas sur un lit pour faire croire que si.

Me dévêtant, je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Génial, un lit deux places, une fille en sous-vêtements et un faux-frère complètement pervers. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Très longue.

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre est terminé... Le prochain sera surement posté demain. Dimanche dernier délai, promis!_


	3. Chapitre troisième : Bishop

Chapitre troisième : Bishop.

Enzo ne tenait plus en place. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens avec sa grâce qui m'était habituelle.

Si j'étais gracieuse, c'était grâce à lui. S'il était beau, c'était grâce à moi.

Je me permets d'interrompre mon récit un court instant, pour vous expliquer les relations entre Enzo et moi, qui peuvent sembler bizarres parfois.

Dès tous petits, Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Il avait dix ans de plus, mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère. Nous n'étions pas parents, non, on s'était rencontrés. Il avait quinze ans, moi cinq. Il pleurait, et m'avait émue, avec mon petit cœur. Je m'étais approchée de lui, avais séché ses larmes de ma petite main potelée et avait plongé mon regard grave dans le sien, inondé de larmes. Il sourit, pour essayer de me remercier, et j'avais éclaté de rire, ces gazouillis adorables que font les enfants. Je lui avais pris la main, l'avais guidé jusqu'à ma mère et avec annoncé fièrement :

« C'est mon ami ».

Ma mère devint vite amie avec la sienne, mais toutes deux travaillaient beaucoup. Enzo me gardait, comme une nourrice, et je grandis avec lui, si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'est mon grand frère à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent, malgré notre consanguinité différente.

-Enzo, cesse de remuer comme ça, tu m'énerves.

-Tu me dois une voiture.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Quand même. Tu l'as bousillée. T'en rachète une.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. La douce sonnerie de mon portable, un doux chant d'oiseau, sortit des profondeurs de ma poche.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. Mais je ne peux pas déjeuner, avant ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne trompera pas ta faim. Et puis, vu la propreté des lieux, je n'ai pas envie de manger un steak moisi.

Bien que j'avais mes lèvres qui brûlaient d'envie de lui demander qui mangerait un steak au petit déjeuner, à neuf heures du matin, je tins ma langue, approuvai et sortis de l'hôtel à sa suite.

On avait payé la chambre à notre arrivée, donc, pas besoin d'aller voir l'homme désagréable qui dormait encore dans sa chambre grise.

Le camion chargé de nos bagages à main et aussi des affaires qui étaient dans la Coccinelle, qu'on avait pu récupérer (heureusement, imaginez vous une demoiselle comme moi sans chaussures ?), Enzo conduisit jusqu'à la maison que nous avait indiqué _Edwin_. Il l'avait même rappelé pour savoir où c'était précisément.

Arrivés devant la maison, je retins mon souffle. Cette maison était sublime. Deux étages, une terrasse et des balcons, des massifs de fleurs, une mare dans le gigantesque jardin, des arbres parfaits pour escalader, de grands fenêtres rondes sur les murs en bois.

-Qu'importe le prix, je veux celle-là. Murmurai-je, comme une enfant gâtée.

Sortant bloc-notes et crayon à papier, je notai l'adresse indiquée pour les potentiels acheteurs.

Le magasin ouvrait tout juste quand on arriva. La maison était inhabitée depuis quelques mois, mais personne ne l'avait achetée parce qu'elle « coûtait cher ». En réalité, elle coûta exactement le prix auquel nous avions vendu l'autre. Ce qui étonna l'agent immobilier, évidemment. Les gens qui payaient immédiatement la maison se comptaient sur les doigts d'une moufle.

L'achat fut très rapide. Enzo étant notaire, il s'y connaissait en des choses auxquelles je n'avais même pas cherché à comprendre. A peine trois heures après que la maison fut payée, on put entrer dedans.

C'était spacieux. La cuisine était séparée du salon par un comptoir, qui servait de table. Il y avait de nombreux placards, le salon et la cuisine avaient un sol en parquet, imitation bois clair, les murs étaient bleu pâle et le plafond avait de très discrets nuages dessinés dessus. Un garage souterrain menait au jardin, qui avait un grand potager. On choisit les chambres.

Je pris celle aux murs couleur pomme, et à la moquette crème, et vu sur le jardin et la mare, tandis qu'Enzo opta pour une pièce aux murs jaunes, avec vue sur la route.

Puis il y avait une autre salle, en plus des deux salles de bains. Le sol était du parquet également, et mon frère murmura, comme pour lui même :

-La salle de danse.

Danser était important, presque vital. Et je n'étais absolument pas contre le fait d'avoir une pièce remplie de miroir à ma disposition.

-On déballe.

L'ordre fusa, et je courus l'aider.

Mes quatre cartons de vêtements, celui rempli de chaussures, mes accessoires, tout fut empilé, et je n'eu à faire qu'un trajet. Je remarquai un placard avec une chaleur douce, et me précipitai récupérer mon vivarium.

A peine fut-il posé sur l'étagère que je poussai un en cri de détresse, au moment même où Enzo m'appela en chuchotant.

-Emy…

-Velin, Velin ! Il a du rester dans la voiture, après l'accident !

-Non…

-Tu n'en sais rien !

Il me murmura de me taire et de venir. Docile, j'obéis, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ma belle couleuvre entourée paisiblement au poignet d'Enzo.

Quand il leva sa tête vers moi, Velin se déroula lentement pour me rejoindre. Je le cajolais avec un regard gonflé d'amour.

-Ton serpent est drôlement intelligent. Te retrouver depuis là bas… Tu l'as dressé ou quoi ?

Il tentait de faire de l'humour, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, fascinée par les délicats motifs de l'écaille du reptile, que je courus remettre au chaud dans son aquarium.

-Aides-moi, pour les meubles.

Tables, chaises, lits, armoires, tout fut installé en deux petites heures. Puis mon aîné me dit qu'il partait acheter des miroirs pour la salle de danse. Il me demanda si je désirais l'accompagner ; je refusai poliment.

Je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Mais je m'ennuyais ferme, alors j'attendis qu'il rentre en regardant le calendrier.

La rentrée scolaire était dans une semaine.

Un grand fracas indiqua le retour d'Enzo. Il avait été obligée de tout porter, les cinq grands miroirs, à mains nues tout le trajet, vu qu'on n'avait plus de voiture, ajouta-t-il en accompagnant cette phrase d'un regard noir.

-Je vais m'inscrire au lycée, et je vais voir s'il y a un vendeur…

Ainsi fut fait. L'inscription au lycée prit moins de temps que je ne le pensais ; on me fournit livres et liste de matériel, et je demandais s'il y avait un concessionnaire dans le coin. Oui, il y en avait un.

J'allai à l'adresse indiquée pour me rendre compte de quels genres de voitures ils vendaient. Au début, c'était, en vitrine, les plus belles autos : Volvo, Mercedes, et autres véhicules aux prix exorbitants. Et, plus loin sur le parking, se trouvaient les vieilles voitures, plus difficiles à conduire.

Dans la dernière allée, se trouvait une petite voiture, une New Beetle, toute rouge. Elle était si belle que je me précipitai, peut-être même trop vite, dans la boutique ou un homme sympathique me sourit.

-J'ai remarqué cette petite New Beetle, là-bas… A combien est-elle ?

-Je la vends à la moitié de son prix d'origine. Donc, neuf mille dollars.

Ça ne représentait pas énormément pour quelqu'un avec un compte en banque comme le mien.

-Vrai ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Enzo, mais il sera sûrement heureux d'apprendre que je lui offre une nouvelle voiture… Me dis-je à moi même.

-Vous avez abimée l'autre ?

Avais-je vraiment parlé à voix haute ? C'était possible…

-Oui, j'ai encastrée la dernière dans un poteau…

-C'était vous ! On ne parle quasiment que de ça.

Génial. Moi qui voulais préserver l'anonymat, c'était râpé. L'homme vit ma gêne.

-Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Quand je dis « on », c'est juste que le docteur Lie et moi sommes très bons amis. Les seules personnes au courant à part lui et les témoins sont mon fils et moi-même. Promis.

Je fis un léger sourire. La façon de parler de cet homme me plaisait. Un léger accent de je ne sais où, des dents blanches et des yeux noirs, le tout formait un savant mélange le rendant à la fois respectable et sympathique. Mais était-ce de la pitié, que je crus apercevoir un court instant dans son regard ? Je détournais les yeux, disant que j'allais réfléchir et que je reviendrais sûrement accompagnée.

Cette dernière phrase sembla le rassurer.

Enzo se trouvait dans la salle de danse. J'émis un sifflement admiratif en voyant le mur couvert de miroirs, la barre sur celui d'en face en acier aux motifs boisés.

-J'ai trouvé une beauté. New Beetle rouge sang, elle est adorable ! Dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

-Ça promet. Mais elle est offerte ? Bougonna-t-il en essayant de prendre un air encore fâché face à mon dernier accident.

-Presque. Neuf mille tous ronds. Et le vendeur est gentil comme tout. Un ange, si on oublie le fait qu'il était au courant pour la Coccinelle.

J'enlaçais mon « grand frère » dans mes bras avec un sourire naïf. Il leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

-Ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée ?

-Ça veut dire que tu es pardonnée.

Puis soudain, je réalisai quelque chose.

-J'ai faim. Très faim. J'ai rien avalé depuis des semaines. Et mes yeux sont aciers depuis trois jours. Mieux vaudrait éviter le lycée tant que je suis comme ça.

-Peut être à l'hôpital.

-Peut-être.

J'enfilai une veste, malgré la chaleur. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent, flânant, vers l'hôpital.

J'entrai discrètement, me faufilais dans une réserve et sourit en voyant les poches de sang.

Je suis consciente d'interrompre ce chapitre une deuxième fois, lecteur. Mais c'est pour faciliter la compréhension.

Alors voilà. J'ai théoriquement quinze ans, dix ans de moins qu'Enzo. En théorie seulement : j'ai en réalité quatre-cent-soixante-seize ans, et lui quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-six. Tout ce que je vous ai raconté avant est vrai. J'ai omis de préciser que dans une rue calme et déserte, un homme avait réussi à me mordre à la cheville : je le pensais mort alors, et l'avais enjambé machinalement. Enzo me suivait, l'homme, excité par le goût du sang, mordit mon ami aussi. Pourquoi ne nous acheva-t-il pas ? On l'ignore. Tous deux avions la sensation de brûler, brûler de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, de partout et plus encore, et on fit un acte stupide et désespéré. Enzo et moi ne voulions pas être séparés dans la mort, hors, on retrouvait d'abord les gens de son sang. Un bout de verre fit l'affaire : on s'entailla tous deux le poignet droit, puis collions nos plaies l'une à l'autre. Nos sangs se mêlèrent, ajoutant une douleur supplémentaire à notre supplice. Trois jours durant, on se débattait contre nous même, ignorant ce qui se passait. A notre réveil, on comprit le mot « vampire ».

Nos peaux avaient pâlies, nos yeux étaient devenus pourpres. Quand on allait au soleil, notre corps se recouvrait de milliers de petits diamants, nous étions dotés d'une force extraordinaire, d'une vitesse impensable, d'une beauté et d'une grâce sans égales. Mais le plus étrange fut qu'on eut un pouvoir chacun. Moi, je pouvais changer d'apparence à volonté, pouvant faire semblant d'être humaine. Lui, il dansait. Et je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il se mouvait avec une grâce touchante, et n'importe quel humain le regardant en mourait. On avait testé.

Et plus étonnant encore : grâce à notre « sang commun », j'héritais d'une partie de son pouvoir et lui du mien. Il pouvait prendre une seule apparence différente de sa vraie, et mes danses ne faisaient qu'assommer les gens pendant plusieurs heures.

Pendant un an, on se nourrit du sang d'un village entier. Puis, réalisant l'horreur de la chose, nous fuyâmes dans une forêt déserte. Le sang d'animal n'était pas suffisant, toutefois, nous prenions le sang des gens tout-juste morts. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, et en même temps, on se nourrissait pleinement. Il nous fallut un siècle pour maîtriser notre soif, surtout moi, qui était auparavant en pleine adolescence, donc avec un besoin de nourriture plus important.

Nous sommes revenus aux Etats-Unis. Puisant le sang des tous-justes morts, où quelques millilitres dans chaque poche de sang servant aux transfusions.

On adopta nos vrais prénoms, mais opta pour le nom de famille « Change ». Voilà qui correspondait bien à notre identité changeante.

Voilà, je retourne dans le récit…

Je jetai un coup d'œil gourmand à toutes ces poches de sang. Je bus un peu de chaque, jusqu'à plus soif. Je sentais mes yeux redevenir bleus pâles. Et je savais que si je prenais ma vraie apparence, celle de vampire j'entends, mes yeux seraient passés du rouge au doré.

J'essuyais les coins de ma bouche encore rouge entièrement revigorée. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de boire.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je retins ma respiration, ce réflex qui ne m'était plus vital, et ne bougeai plus. Une main attrapa une blouse blanche, et l'homme plongé dans une conversation avec un interlocuteur invisible ne me remarqua pas. Il repartit. Je comptais jusqu'à dix huit et sortit. Couloir vide. Mes pas résonnaient contre les murs, rebondissaient contre le sol lisse et glissant. J'appréciai ce calme. Des infirmiers passèrent avec un brancard branlant et grinçant. Le patient aurait- été plus en sécurité a terre, selon moi. Je continuais d'avancer.

-Emeline !

Je tentai d'accélérer le pas, comme s'il y eut deux personnes portant ce prénom ici. Le Dr. Lie me rattrapa.

-Emeline ! Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

-Bien, Edwin, je vais bien.

Il prit un air pincé.

-Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Docteur Lie.

-Et moi, je préfère mademoiselle Change, Edwin.

Il me regarda, perplexe, ignorant si j'étais sérieuse. Il dut se convaincre que oui, heureusement –Pour lui, bien sur.

-Vos yeux… N'étaient-ils pas gris, la dernière fois ?

-Par la dernière fois, vous sous-entendez hier, je suppose ?

-Naturellement.

-Et bien, oui, ils étaient gris. Là est la magie des lentilles, non ?

-Vous portez des lentilles grises ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour la même raison que vos dents de devant sont de travers. Parce que c'est comme ça.

Il plissa les yeux. S'apprêta à tourner les talons. Je jubilai, quand il dit :

- Suivez-moi, je veux m'assurer que votre état s'est amélioré.

Ce fut comme si j'étais un jeune oiseau. J'étais en train d'apprendre à voler, et la, je chutai. Je fusillai son dos du regard, et nul doute que si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort sur place.

-Je vais bien.

-Il faut m'en assurer.

-Enzo m'attends.

-Il comprendra.

-Pas si sûr.

-Qu'importe votre peur des piqûres, vous devez me suivre.

Vieux schnock, si j'avais peur de ce qui pique, je n'aurais pas de serpents. En réalité, j'avais juste peur de sa réaction lorsque l'aiguille se brisera net lorsqu'il l'appuiera contre ma peau.

Je le suivis à contrecœur, redoutant ses tests.

Il agita une lampe devant mes yeux, à tel point que je faillis la casser en deux. Je dus suivre des yeux un canari au bout d'un crayon, et, excédée, je protestai :

-Suis-je chez l'ophtalmo ou à l'hôpital ? Parce que j'ai un doute, là !

-Veuillez rester tranquille, Eme… Mlle Change !

-Bien Eddy… Docteur.

Un léger sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, je le laissais m'examiner, chercher ne serait-ce un bleu sur le corps. Nada. Rien.

-C'est tout à fait incroyable. Vous n'avez absolument aucune séquelle !

-Je peux rentrer alors ?

-Mais il reste certaines parties que je n'ai pas examinées !

- Si vous sous-entendez que je vais devoir rester en culotte pendant que vous vous rincez l'œil, allez-vous faire voir.

Je me levais, remis mes chaussures et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, en claquant la porte. Il n'émit pas la moindre objection, nota quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et sortit son téléphone portable.


	4. Chapitre quatrième : Le lycée

_Merci pour les commentaires!^^ Il y a un détail dans le chapitre à l'hôpital qui a du echapper a beaucoup... Volontairement! L'explication dans quelques chapitres... niarf. Et la tenue vestimentaire d'emeline ici a un rapport avec Fascination: Le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... Et vous ne trouvez pas Emmett comparable à un petit singe, comme le nomme Rosalie? =)_

_Rappel du précédent chapitre: Emeline en Enzo ont rapidement trouvé la maison idéale. Ne reste plus que la voiture à remplacer..._

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Le lycée.

-Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantent et font cui-cui, le bacon est en train de cuire et il est l'heure de se réveiller !

J'étais naturellement déjà éveillée, mais plongée dans un livre passionnant. Enzo reçut donc en réponse de sa belle tirade un oreiller en pleine tête.

-Sans blagues, tu n'as qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour te préparer et aller au lycée ! A la fin de tes cours, on va acheter la voiture.

Quand il évoqua le temps restant, je me redressai vivement. Et je pus constater que le temps était gris, qu'aucun oiseau ne chantait et que…

Je plissai le nez.

-C'est quoi qui brûle ?

Enzo, affolé, ouvrit de grands yeux et profita de sa super-vitesse pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Je le suivis.

Sur une poêle, deux choses noires faisaient des bulles et étaient à l'origine de cette odeur infecte.

-Mon bacon !

J'explosai de rire tant cette situation était comique : Enzo secouait la poêle en retournant la viande cramée, comme si ça pouvait la sauver et lui redonner sa couleur d'antan.

-Enz, je me prends un déjeuner normal, pas cuit, et j'y vais !

Je déposai un baiser sonore sur sa joue, pris une pomme, une carotte et une tranche de bacon crue, et me mis en route.

-Hem… Emeline ?

-J'ai à peine fait deux pas que je te manque déjà ?

-Nan. C'est que tu as le réflex stupide d'oublier quelque chose.

Je tenais mon sac dans ma main. Mes chaussures faisaient crisser le gravier.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as la fâcheuse manie de rester en sous-vêtements.

En effet, ces derniers temps (et années ?), ma tenue n'avait guère été originale. Je sortais rarement, alors pourquoi salir des habits ?

-Ah, euh… Oui.

Je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt avec un singe dessiné dessus, un jean noir avec tout en bas écrit « Lion », et redescendis.

-Un vrai zoo… Furent les derniers mots amusés que j'entendis prononcer mon frère avant que je ne parte.

Anglais. Premier cours de l'année. L'enseignante me plut immédiatement. Elle parlait des subtilités de notre langue avec une telle passion qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était là quand l'Homme commença à parler. Je m'installai à l'une des premières tables, à côté d'un garçon qui me regarda les seins pendant toute l'heure.

Algèbre. Les formules mathématiques n'avaient aucun secret pour moi. Les maths m'avaient toujours amusée. Alors pourquoi ce prof réussissait un prodige qui consistait à donner l'envie de dormir à une fille qui avait passé ces quatre derniers siècles éveillée ?

Les cours défilaient inlassablement, mais seul le cours d'anglais fut celui où j'étais assise à côté de moi. Les filles me regardaient avec une jalousie non cachée, les garçons avec ce regard perdu dans le vague, imaginant tout ce qu'ils feraient s'ils sortaient avec moi.

Il est vrai que j'avais un corps transformé de façon… Exquise.

Des yeux bleus pâles rehaussés d'un trait d'eye-liner, une poitrine gonflée et bien ronde, des lèvres pulpeuses, une taille fine sans être anorexique, et des cheveux noirs de jai ondulant jusqu'à mes épaules.

Vint l'heure du déjeuner.

Je m'installai seule, à une table reculée de ce monde agité et bruyant, quand une fille de mon âge (enfin, vous voyez…) me demanda timidement.

-Ça te dérange, si je mange à cette table ? J'apprécie le calme et cette table est la meilleure pour être à l'écart.

Du bout de mon pied, je poussai gentiment la chaise en face de moi en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle me remercia poliment.

Je la dévisageai discrètement.

Châtain, des cheveux fins et formant de magnifiques boucles lui descendant aux reins, des yeux sombres dénués de toute méchanceté à mon égard –énorme différence face aux autres filles.

Je me décidai à prendre la parole d'une voix paisible.

-Je m'appelle Emeline.

-Moi c'est Emma. Tu es en seconde aussi ?

J'approuvai.

-Je viens d'emménager avec mon grand frère. On habite, euh… la maison qui est assez recluse, pas loin de la ville.

-Ah oui, je vois où c'est. Moi, j'habite à deux pas du lycée, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'avoir mon permis.

Elle ne posa aucune question sur le fait que mes parents n'étaient pas là. Je suis sur que ça ne lui était même pas venue à l'idée.

Au diable l'interdiction de me faire des amis, Emma m'étais vraiment très sympathique et j'arrivai à avoir de l'affection pour elle.

Notre repas fut comme chacune l'aimait : calme, seulement ponctué de quelques phrases de temps à autres.

Je balayai la salle du regard. Tout le monde était plongé dans sa conversation. Je remarquai un garçon qui m'évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

-Tu recommences par quoi ?

-Euh… Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps gribouillé et parsemé de dessins.

-Espagnol.

-Comme moi ! On se met à côté, si tu veux ? S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix guillerette.

Les gens à la table la plus proche nous fixèrent. Mon regard froid les dissuada de continuer.

-Volontiers ! Tu viens, faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

Plateaux débarrassés, on sortit vite du réfectoire pour se diriger vers le pipi-room. Evidement, cela faisait plus de quatre siècles que je n'avais plus de besoins de ce genre, mais autant avoir l'air humaine.

Une sonnerie assourdissante fit vibrer l'air. Nous récupérâmes nos sacs et nous précipitâmes dans la salle. Personne n'était encore arrivé.

On put s'installer côte à côte, deuxième table de la deuxième rangée. Je pris la deuxième chaise. Cette coïncidence me fit sourire : Il était quatorze heure deux.

Un cours plus ou moins passionnant, qui passait vite grâce à mes bavardages intensifs avec Emma qui avait vite perdu son apparence de fille calme.

Bon sang, elle avait mis les doigts dans la prise et dégusté cinq piles de douze volts dans son chocolat ou quoi ?

Elle était inlassable et fatigante. Bientôt, je vins à prier pour qu'elle n'ait pas sport avec moi. Ce trop plein d'énergie ne correspondait pas à mon flegme habituel.

-Je suis étonnée de votre niveau d'espagnol, Señorita Change. Vous parlez comme si vous y aviez habité…

Ou comme si j'avais passé des dizaines d'années à l'étudier, Monsieur, songeai-je.

La récréation arriva comme une peine supplémentaire. Emma n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois de parler. Mon portable sonna, ultime délivrance.

-Enzo ? M'enquis-je.

-Affirmatif sœurette… Pourquoi cette voix soulagée ?

-Euh… Je me suis fait une amie et…

-On avait dit quoi ?

-Laisse-moi finir. S'il te plaît. Elle est… Cinglée. On se connaît à peine depuis deux heures qu'elle parle déjà de faire du shopping, de faire des randonnées, et autres trucs que tu fais avec tes meilleures amies. J'en ai déjà marre…

- Demande-lui si elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Bonne idée. Au pire, comme ça, elle me laissera en paix… Au fait, pourquoi t'appelle ?

-C'est le premier jour de cour de ma petite sœur chérie ! Il me fallait savoir comment tu allais ! Bon, bonne chance, hein, avec ton _amie_.

Ce dernier mot sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. De délicats « bips » m'informèrent qu'il avait raccroché.

-Et puis, on pourrait partir à la mer et…

-Emma ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu étais si paisible, si calme, et puis, d'un coup, pouf ! Transformée, surexcitée et givrée !

Elle se troubla, pour m'avouer honteusement.

-Tu avais l'air triste, je trouve. Alors j'ai essayé de te changer les idées. C'est tout.

J'éclatai d'un rire un peu forcé, lui déposai un baiser sur la joue en murmurant :

-Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir l'air triste, plutôt que de m'agacer, reste comme d'habitude !

Elle sourit, promit, et retrouva son calme de ce midi. Ce qui me rassura et me détendit.

Le reste de la journée fut normal. Puis vint la fin des cours. Je me hâtai chez moi, après avoir échangé mon numéro de portable avec ma nouvelle amie.

Enzo m'attendait sagement.

-Tu es prête ? Alors, on y va !

Il me fit un radieux sourire, mais on lisait tant d'impatience dans ses yeux que je me débarrassai de mon sac pour le suivre.

Je le guidai jusqu'à la boutique où le vendeur me regarda avec gentillesse et bienveillance. Vraiment, c'était un chic type.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous êtes revenue pour la voiture, je suppose ?

Enzo, furieux d'être mis à l'écart, fit remarquer sa présence par un toussotement. Le vendeur l'ignora avec dédain.

-C'est exact, monsieur…

-Stalen ! S'empressa de compléter l'homme.

-Stalen, comme…

-Oui, comme Stolen, « Volé » en anglais, avec un « a » ! Ce qui fait toute la différence. Naturellement, on ne vole pas nos clients.

-Évidemment… marmonna mon frère.

Mr Stalen le regarda avec un air de chat en colère. Promis, on aurait dit un gros matou.

-Oui, donc, _nous_ souhaiterions acheter la voiture, s'il vous plait. Demandai-je en soulignant qu'Enzo était avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas l'aversion du vendeur envers lui. On aurait dit qu'il le détestait avant de le voir. Comme il m'appréciait avant de me rencontrer.

-Pourrai-je la voir, au moins ? Siffla mon frère.

-Oui. Approuva le vendeur à contrecœur.

A ce moment même, une blonde à la peau mate entra en nous fusillant du regard.

-Jonathan, je peux te parler ?

-Un instant, Elsa, j'ai des clients, comme tu le vois.

- Quelle voiture souhaitez-vous acheter ?

-La New Beetle, annonçais-je d'une voix forte, peu impressionnée par son air intimidant.

-Elle est vendue.

-Bien sûr que non ! Les autres acheteurs ont en fait annulé ! Protesta le vendeur, avec l'air de se demander pourquoi cette femme mentait.

-Ah bon… Et bien, j'espère que tu leur fais le prix spécial.

Ce disant, elle tourna les talons et fit claquer la porte.

-Excusez mon épouse, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive… Notre fils a peut-être encore fait des siennes. Je vous en prie, vous savez ou est la voiture. Moi, je veux avoir une légère discussion avec elle.

Il s'éloigna à sa suite. Enzo me regarda.

-Pourquoi il me déteste ?

-Pourquoi _toi_ tu le détestes ?

-C'est lui qui à commencé.

Je levai les yeux face à cette réflexion totalement immature.

-Par contre, on lui a fait quoi à cette bonne femme ?

Il haussa les épaules. Notre ouïe surdéveloppée entendit des bribes de la dispute qui avait lieu à l'extérieur.

-Mais enfin, Elsa, ce n'est pas une raison ! Ne pas apprécier quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'on doit perdre nos affaires ! Regarde, suite à ce que nous a raconté Ben, je ne supporte pas le jeune homme. Est-ce pour cela que je ne vendrai pas la voiture ?

-Moi je te dis que ces deux là n'attireront que des ennuis !

Nous échangeâmes un long regard indigné.

- Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant, Elsie ?

- Ne commences pas à m'appeler par mon surnom. Et je ne sais pas, je ne les trouve pas, comment dire, normaux.

-Et après ? On vend à tout le monde sans distinctions ! Et pourquoi étais-tu venue ?

-Ben a recommencé à se battre.

-On verra ça après. Va régler ça, moi je vais vendre et je ferme tout de suite après.

Enzo et moi firent mine de revenir de la voiture. Bien qu'il ne l'ait donc pas vue, il me faisait confiance.

-On la prend. Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Bien. Je vais chercher les papiers… Vous prendrez un prêt, je suppose ?

-Oh, non, on a assez d'argent pour payer directement.

-Bien. Murmura-t-il pour lui même, totalement indifférent.

Enzo sortit sa carte de crédit, signa tous les papiers qu'il fallait, paya, et Jonathan m'adressa un radieux sourire.

-Voilà, vous voilà détenteurs de la voiture. Je vais devoir fermer, donc, voici les clés, et j'espère vous revoir. Et pas parce que la voiture a un souci.

-Elle en a ? S'enquit Enzo.

-Non, j'ai mal formulée ma phrase. Disons que j'espère ne pas la retrouver encastrée dans un poteau…

Je baissai les yeux en me faisant volontairement rougir. Autant avoir l'air humain.

-Au revoir, Monsieur.

-Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

* * *

_et voilà un chapitre qui se finit bien... Si on oublie qu'Enzo va devenir furieux quand à la dernière phrase avant les au revoir..._

_La suite, le prochain chapitre, dès demain!_


	5. Chapitre cinquième : Ben

_Rappel du chapitre d'avant : C'est le premier jour au lycée pour Emeline. La-bas, elle rencontre Emma, une amie comme tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Elle décide de passer outre l'interdiction de se faire des amis, car Emma n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Et puis, il y a Elsa. Lorsqu'Emy et Enzo vont acheter la voiture, le vendeur semble détester le frère. Quand à Elsa, sa femme, elle semble tout bonnement les detester tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que les Change ont fait à cette femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas?_

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Ben.

-Même lui est au courant ! Explosa Enzo, une fois rentrés.

-C'est ce docteur. Lie. Je ne peux pas l'encadrer celui-là. C'est lui qui a tout dit.

Mon frère se radoucit et haussa les épaules en levant les yeux.

-C'est ridicule. Un médecin est tenu au secret professionnel, voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas qu'il est coupable de tout.

-Même Mr. Stalen m'a dit comment il était au courant. Et je le crois.

-Alors, tu fais plus confiance à un vendeur de pacotille qu'à un médecin ?

-Alors tu crois plus aux règlements qu'à l'amitié ?

Il fit volte face et claqua la porte d'entrée tellement fort que la vitre à coté se fissura légèrement. Quand à moi, j'enfournais rageusement le linge sale dans la machine à laver.

Mes pas cognaient et résonnaient sur les marches en bois, et la douce moquette de ma chambre me surprit, tant elle étouffait les bruits.

Je n'aimais pas le silence. Le calme, oui, mais il me fallait toujours entendre quelque chose.

Ce jour là, aucun oiseau ne chantait. Ce jour là, il n'y eut aucun avion ou hélicoptère. Ce jour-là, pas une voiture passa près de chez nous.

J'ouvris mon sac et jetai un coup d'œil à mes devoirs. Maths, Espagnol et Anglais. Ce fut très vite fait.

Tout au fond, je retrouvai un sac en papier : la carotte, la pomme et le bacon. La première fut engloutie d'un coup. La deuxième croquée avec passion. Et le dernier, savouré jusqu'au dernier lambeau.

Mon portable sonna. Emma.

-Oui ?

-Salut Emeline ! Je me demandais si samedi là, on ne pourrait pas aller faire du shopping. On s'amusera bien ! Juste toi et moi, promis.

-Si tu tiens ta promesse, c'est d'accord. Annonçai-je avec un sourire.

-Cool ! Oh, ma mère m'appelle pour que j'aille manger. A demain !

Demain. C'était si proche. Le temps passait si vite, et pourtant, tout allait lentement. Mes pensées allaient vite. Mes pas aussi, mais j'étais contrainte à rester une tortue. Pour préserver mon humanité.

Avais-je tort ? Non, Jonathan Stalen n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de type qui mentait par plaisir. Et le docteur, qui me semblait être un sale homme, l'était-il vraiment ? C'est vrai, je n'avais aucune raison de le haïr. Mais mon antipathie envers lui progressait à chaque seconde, comme si quelque chose de louche se cachait en lui. Je sentais une telle hypocrisie qui émanait de ses sourires !

Et pour finir, Elsa. Cette femme inconnue qui nous détestait avant de nous connaître. Cette femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée de mes quatre siècles et qui osait débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, pour avoir une aversion totale envers moi. Envers Enzo. Envers ma _famille_.

Le réveil sonna, me tirant comme à son habitude de mes songes.

Un Jean simple. Un Tee-shirt simple. Tout dans la sobriété la plus totale.

Pas d'odeur étranges cette fois-ci. Et c'était là l'étrangeté. Aucun essai culinaire d'Enzo ?

Je criais son nom. Sans réponse. Une fois, deux fois, puis trois et enfin cinq fois, sans aucun résultat. Je parcourus la maison, le jardin, le garage. La voiture était là. Les clés sur le contact.

Dans la cuisine, un petit mot de son écriture fine et allongée.

« Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Salut, petite sœur. »

Qu'allait-il faire ? Était-ce sa façon à lui de me prouver qu'il quittait la maison à jamais ?

Non. Enzo m'aimait. J'étais sa sœur, peut être pas biologiquement, mais on avait vécu trop longtemps ensemble pour qu'il parte ainsi.

Je m'adossai au mur, la tête dans les mains, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine. Savoir que je l'avais rendu dans cet état me faisait mal. Était-ce trop tard pour s'excuser ?

Désolée. Je suis désolée, grand frère.

Mon reflet m'apparut dans un des pieds de la table. Je ne me plaisais pas. Qui était cette jeune et jolie brunette, les cheveux bouclés ne descendant qu'aux épaules, le regard pétillant de santé, les joues roses et gorgées de sang ? Je me refusais. Alors ma transformation commença. Tout doucement. Mes cheveux virèrent au châtain clair et s'allongèrent jusqu'à la taille. Ma peau se décolora. Mes yeux devinrent marron foncé, signe qu'il me faudrait bientôt reboire. Mes jambes raccourcirent, mes hanches s'arrondirent, ma poitrine dégonfla. Une cicatrice me barrait le poignet droit. Voilà. J'étais redevenue l'Emeline d'avant, celle qui venait de se faire mordre, qui ignorait tout de son pouvoir. Celle qui était amie avec Enzo. Qui n'était pas un monstre à part entière.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua que je n'avais que deux minutes pour me rendre au lycée qui en était à cinq. Je me levai. Me retransformai. Saisis mon sac. Et partis.

-T'es en retard. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Emy ?

Je ne répondis pas à Emma qui s'inquiétait.

-Tu as quoi comme cours ?

-Maths.

-J'ai sport. On se voit après ?

-Oui.

C'était toujours Mr Barbant, comme l'avaient surnommé les élèves, qui faisait le cours. Je décrochai totalement, ne gardant un minimum de présence que pour répondre juste à toutes ses questions. J'étais la seule à avoir l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, d'ailleurs. Ceux devant moi faisaient un jeu de « puissance quatre » sur leur cahiers. Derrière, ça parlait maquillage et fausse poitrine.

En somme, j'étais la seule à faire semblant d'écouter : les autres ne se donnaient même pas cette peine.

La fin de l'heure sonna enfin. Embarquant toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, je me précipitai vers la porte, marchant accidentellement sur le pied d'un gars. L'ignorant, je continuai d'avancer.

-Dis pas pardon, surtout ! L'entendis-je hurler.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai ma route. Je n'avais rien à cette heure-ci. Je dus résister à l'envie de retourner chez moi pour voir si Enzo était là.

Assise sur le goudron glacé de la cour, je révisai ce que je venais d'apprendre. Et là, ma propre cruauté me frappa. J'étais d'ordinaire gentille et agréable, d'ordinaire polie et attentionnée. Et là, je venais d'écraser le pied d'un élève –fort brutalement, ce qui, conjugué à ma force, avait du être douloureux- sans m'excuser le moins du monde. Quelle sorte de monstre étais-je ? La réponse était simple.

Un vampire.

L'idée même de ce mot fit remonter un souvenir récent. Il y en avait un pas loin. Un ennemi. Qui avait tenté d'attenter à la vie de plusieurs personnes. Et qui avait le pouvoir de « droguer » ses victimes, humaines ou non. J'avais été sa victime. Il me fallait le retrouver. Compte à régler.

-Euh… Emeline ? Ça va ? Tu vas tuer personne, dis moi ?

Je sursautai à la voix curieuse mais calme d'Emma, ce qui n'allait pas avec la question.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ça va faire deux minutes que je t'observe fixer un arbre avec un regard tellement noir que je me demande si tes yeux n'ont pas foncés…

Elle me regarda attentivement, ignorant à quel point elle avait raison. Mes yeux avaient accidentellement foncé, prenant un bleu outremer. Je tentai de les éclaircir tout doucement, tandis qu'elle enchainait en s'en fichant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu n'es pas bien depuis ce matin. D'abord, cet air absent et désespéré. Maintenant, cette colère envers un végétal. Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as un problème.

-Problème familial. Me suis disputée avec mon frère. Et il est parti. En claquant la porte. Sans revenir. C'était hier soir, mais ce matin, aucun signe, la voiture était là, avec les clés. Il m'a carrément laissé un mot comme quoi je ne devais ni l'attendre aujourd'hui, ni demain. J'ai provoqué la haine de mon frère, a un point inimaginable, Emma !

Elle écarta les bras et je m'y engouffrai.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Ta peau est glaciale.

Ma peau. Seul fardeau de ce pouvoir. Seul chose qui me resterait éternellement. Je n'avais jamais réussi à la réchauffer plus de dix secondes.

-Il va falloir te lever. Les cours recommencent. Allez, c'est le dernier avant le repas.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Emma était une crème : elle ne posait aucune question, respectait mon mutisme, et pourtant était là pour moi. On ne connaissait que depuis deux jours et je l'aimais déjà. Jamais au cours de mes quatre siècles je n'avais rencontré une fille pareille.

Par chance, on avait le même cours. A nouveau anglais. Et elle me laissa parler quand je le voulais, mais elle même ne disait rien. Même la professeur remarqua que j'étais mal, et elle ne m'interrogea que quand ma main se levait en l'air –Ce qui n'arriva que deux fois.

Enfin vint l'heure du repas. Pour moi seulement, il lui restait un cours. Je dus promettre solennellement de l'attendre pour déjeuner (et il me fallut jurer avec la main sur le cœur, et tout le tintouin.) alors je sortis livre et cahier du cours précédent pour faire mes devoirs.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement, tandis que je faisais mes exercices avec une facilité déroutante : avec quatre-cents ans d'existence, notre langue n'avait aucun souci pour moi.

Quand la sonnerie écorcha mes tympans surdéveloppés, je plaçais mon dernier point.

Emma arriva, plongée en pleine conversation avec un garçon. Hébétée, je lâchai mon livre d'anglais, et plongeai pour le ramasser, ce qui m'évita de croiser son regard.

C'était ce garçon là que j'avais vu en train de manger hier, et qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi, d'ailleurs. Mais c'étais également le pauvre garçon qui avait eu les orteils broyés par mon pied ce matin-même.

-Emeline, je te présente Ben… Ben, voici Emy.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il ne m'avait même pas vu ce matin, juste… sentie. Il n'avait même pas l'air de boiter. Peut être avais je eu moins de force que je ne l'eus pensé ?

-Euh… Salut ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Bonjour. Murmurai-je.

-Ça ne te gêne pas s'il mange avec nous ? Demanda Emma qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Question piège. Et rhétorique. La réponse obligatoire était oui, et, de plus, si je refusai, elle noterait la tension. Et je ne voulais pas lui gâcher la joie de s'être fait un autre ami.

-Bien sûr que non, ça ne me déranges pas le moins du monde ! Fis-je en souriant gentiment au garçon qui me fixait encore étrangement.

Se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, je remarquai que la chaussure de Ben était toute abimée, là où mon pied s'était rageusement posé. Et il semblait en pleine forme…

Nous nous assîmes à la même table qu'hier. Et il vint se placer juste en face de moi.

-Désolée, pour tout à l'heure… Marmonnai-je en serrant les dents, priants pour qu'Emma, située à ma droite, ne m'entendis pas.

Il haussa les épaules et prit la parole.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

-Mais pas du tout, on est ravies d'avoir de nouvelles têtes à notre table ! répondit gaiement mon amie.

-Au fait, c'est toi qui as acheté la maison de la Canidge ? Enchaina-t-il en me fixant.

-Possible. J'ignore qui habitait là avant.

-Une vieille qui a eu un infarctus. Elle n'était pas très aimée mais elle avait une maison magnifique. T'habites pas seule, quand même ?

-Non, j'habite avec Enzo. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'expliquer qui il était.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ben, je pense que ça suffit, lui intima Emma.

-Mes parents ? Morts. Lâchai-je en prenant mon plateau, et m'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Je ne savais pas en quoi il m'était familier, mais je venais de faire un rapprochement : le fils de Mr Stalen s'appelait Ben. Et sa femme, la mère du garçon, me haïssait. Vu les questions indiscrètes qu'il posait, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il était semblable à Elsa.

Pourquoi les Stalen, exception faite de Jonathan, me détestaient ?

* * *

_Et voilà! Review? =)_


	6. Chapitre sixième : Tu me manques

_Tout d'abors, merci Umbris et Aruka... En effet, tu verras^^ (dans le chapitre neuf, plus que trois jours^^). Mais une des hypothèses est hélas confirmée ici même... Et oui, hélas._

_Résumé du précedent chapitre: Enzo et Emeline ont eu une grosse dispute. Résultat: Enzo envolé, avec un message indiquant son départ. Et Emma présente Ben à Emeline... Un gars en pleine forme, même si on en peut pas en dire autant de sa chassure (qu'Emeline a violemment écrasée). Résultat: Deux ennemis en peu de temps. Et tout ca, juste à cause des Stalen..._

* * *

Chapitre sixième : Tu me manques.

Une semaine avait passé. Emma parlait à Ben, mais que rarement. Quand à moi, je l'évitai, et il faisait la même chose de son côté. Et mon état se dégradait de jour en jour.

On eu un devoir test en anglais pour qu'elle s'assure qu'on avait tous eu les bonnes bases au collège. Elle me fit sortir de cours avec une heure de retenue quand elle vit que j'avais seulement écrit Enzo et fait des cercles à de multiples endroits sur ma feuille. Dans le couloir, de donnait un grand coup de pied dans le casier. Pas assez fort pour le déformer, mais suffisamment pour résonner contre les murs dans un bruit de ferraille, et suffisamment pour faire sortir des tas d'enseignants des salles de classe. Tapant les pieds contre le sol lisse, je sortis en claquant la porte d'entrée. Qu'importe les autres cours, je devais rentrer chez moi.

Quand le facteur me vit alors que je marchai dans l'allée de la maison, il me héla.

-Mademoiselle ! Du courrier !

Je lui arrachais presque l'enveloppe des mains, encore furieuse, en le remerciant du bout des lèvres.

Affalée sur le canapé, j'ouvris la lettre. Une écriture fine et élégante parcourait la feuille de papier. Soudain fébrile, je la dépliai pour la lire.

« _Chère Emeline._

_Je suis désolé de ce comportement de gamin la dernière fois. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ! D'un coup, ce fut comme si je ne me contrôlai pas. Je n'attends aucune excuse de ta part, non, c'est moi qui te présente les miennes. _

_Et puis, sache aussi que je m'excuse de ne pas rentrer. C'est dur pour moi, mais je ne voudrais pas lever la main sur ma petite sœur, jamais, et j'ai peur que mon comportement recommence en ta présence. _

_Mais je pense savoir pourquoi cette colère m'est venue. Et ça a un lien avec ton accident._

_Je te le promets, petite sœur, je retrouverai ce vampire de bas étage qui nous contrôle comme des marionnettes._

_Que la danse t'aide si tu es en danger,_

_Tu me manques._

_Ton frère Enzo, qui t'embrasse et qui a peur pour toi. _

_Post-scriptum : Tu peux utiliser la voiture, mais ne l'abîmes pas. »_

Ayant un léger sourire quand à la dernière phrase, je me sentis soudain soulagée. Enzo allait bien, et s'il ne revenait pas, ce n'était pas à cause de sa soudaine haine. Mais je tremblais pour lui : il s'attaquait sûrement à trop fort pour lui.

Je pris une résolution : à l'aide de la lettre, je rejoindrai l'endroit d'où il avait posté. Et, foi de petite sœur, je le retrouverai. Hélas, les prochaines vacances ne seront qu'en Novembre. Soit, on était jeudi. Je partirai pour le week-end.

Je passai le reste de la journée devant la télé, incapable de retourner en cours. Surtout, j'en avais marre de ce Ben qui prenait ses airs supérieurs et arrogants. Il avait l'air de tout savoir de moi, alors qu'il ne savait rien. Qu'aurait-il pu connaître de moi ? Mon âge ? Ma taille ? Ma famille ? Mon humanité ?

Le pire, je crois que c'est qu'il me regardait parfois comme son père le faisait. Avec pitié, le regard dénué de toute colère. Mais quand il sentait mon regard sur lui, il me jetais des coups d'œil furieux et tournait le dos. Il semblait encore plus compliqué que sa mère. Son fonctionnement à elle était simple : elle détestait tout le monde, pas de place pour la pitié.

J'espérai juste que cet élan de pitié ne venait pas du fait qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de mes parents… ce qui était survenu il y a quatre siècles, mais ceci n'était qu'un détail.

-Ce week-end, on pourrait faire du shopping, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je ne pense pas, Emma, je dois partir ce week-end dans le Minnesota. Encore désolée.

-C'est pas grave, un autre week-end, peut-être.

Cette conversation avait lieu dans le salon de ma demeure, après les cours. Emma était venue m'apporter les devoirs de nos matières communes.

-Il te manque, pas vrai ?

-Tu as un frère, Emma ?

-Oui, Thomas. Il a cinq ans.

-Essaie de t'imaginer qu'il disparaissait, comme ça. Qu'un jour tu te réveilles, et qu'il a disparu.

-Mais Enzo, à la différence de Thomas, pourra rentrer chez lui. Ici. Et c'est ce qu'il fera, je n'en doute pas.

-Tu veux visiter ? Demandais-je brusquement, ne voulant plus l'embêter avec mes histoires.

-Bien sûr !

Et ainsi elle fit le tour de la maison, émerveillée par notre salle de danse et par ma chambre, plus spécialement par Velin.

Elle adorait les serpents, su reconnaître l'espèce de la couleuvre, devina seule qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait le prendre. J'y consentis. L'animal se blottit dans ces bras inconnus mais plus chauds que les miens, déjà à l'aise avec elle.

Comme si elle venait de passer une sorte d'initiation réussie, son visage se mit à rayonner.

-Mes parents refusent que j'aie un animal. Ils craignent pour mes sœurs et mon frère.

-Tu as des sœurs ? Comment s'appellent-elles ?

-Caitlin et Jade. Elles ont douze ans depuis juin.

-Jumelles ?

Emma opina. Puis, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle sursauta, saisi ses affaires en toute hâte et se précipita chez elle en s'excusant. Il est vrai qu'il était dix-neuf heures.

Je commençais à préparer mes bagages. Une valise, celle-là même que je reçu dans l'estomac des semaines plus tôt, fus remplie de vêtements, de maquillages et d'accessoires, j'emportai une carte de crédit, mon portable et mon portefeuilles, et bientôt ma valise fut bouclée et prête à l'embarquement.

Je fixai mon serpent qui s'en fichait pas mal.

-Désolé mon tout beau, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Je ne te manquerais pas trop, j'espère…

Il me regarda sans comprendre. C'était un animal, après tout, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Je m'étendis toute habillée sur mon lit, comptant les heures avant la sonnerie stridente qui ne manquerait pas de me faire sursauter. Au final, je finis par pencher la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés, pour imaginer mes retrouvailles avec Enzo. Je soupirai face à mon impatience. Chaque chose en son temps.

Comme toujours, et comme prévu, je sursautai à l'alarme aigue qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Je descendis délicatement les escaliers, comme si chaque marche était en papier et risquait de se déchirer par trop de précipitation. Soudain, je vacillai, manquai une marche et m'effondrai sur le sol. La tête me tournait : voilà trop longtemps que je n'avais rien bu.

Je partais donc à l'avance en direction de l'hôpital. La tâche la plus ardue serait, encore une fois, d'éviter le docteur.

Je retrouvai le local de la dernière fois, où je pus me repaître calmement. J'entrouvris la porte. Je n'entendais personne. Mais hélas, en sortant, une infirmière me vit. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à m'essuyer la bouche.

-Mademoiselle, ce local est privé.

-Pardon, madame. Je cherchais les toilettes.

Elle se radoucit et m'indiqua la porte. J'y allai pour ne pas paraître suspect, puis ressortit, la remerciai, et quittai le bâtiment.

Alors que j'expirai, le vent apporta mon haleine dans mes narines. Mieux valait faire un détour par la maison : j'empestai le sang frais.

Jus d'orange avalé, je constatai que je n'avais pas le temps d'y aller à pied. Tant pis, je prendrai la voiture tout en priant qu'aucun policier ne contrôle mes papiers.

Ça n'arriva pas. J'eus des sifflements admiratifs d'Emma vis-à-vis de ma voiture.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas montrée, hier, dis donc ! Au fait, désolée d'être partie si vite, j'étais censée garder les monstres.

-Les monstres ?

-Tom, Kate et Jade ! Ils ne sont pas possibles. Jade pique le livre que Thomas tenait, elle le jette à Caitlin qui l'a jeté dans l'évier. J'ai récupéré le bouquin juste avant qu'elle allume l'eau.

-Il lit déjà ?

-Il regardait les images, et je…

Ben passa à ce moment là. Nous nous jetâmes un regard glacial et Emma soupira.

-Tu lui pardonneras un jour, Emy ?

-S'il me présente ses excuses, sûrement. Au fait, lui, pourquoi il me déteste ?

-Parce qu'il est trop fier. Il risque de ne pas vouloir s'excuser parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir à le faire. Tout lui a toujours été pardonné par ses parents. Pour lui, il n'y a qu'à eux qu'il doit s'excuser. Pas aux autres. Mais je peux toujours lui demander s'il acceptait de se faire pardonner…

-C'est pas nécessaire, marmonnais-je.

-J'y tiens. Allez, viens, il va falloir courir pour atteindre la salle de chimie avant d'être en retard.

M'attrapant le poignet, elle frissonna discrètement en m'entraînant dans sa course folle vers notre salle de classe.

Dire que le cours était nul serait mentir, mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était d'un grand intérêt. J'étais là à la création de certaines notions que le professeur évoquait, et je me retenais de corriger les erreurs qu'il commettait par rapport aux dates. Je me contentais donc de noter ce qu'il disait en songeant à demain.

J'avais un cours de sport, tandis qu'Emma avait maths. Le programme de cette année commençait par danse. Pourquoi pas catch, boxe, basketball, baseball, tennis ou tout autre sport ? Non, il fallait évidemment le seul sport me permettant d'assommer toute la classe d'un coup. Et le seul sport qui me rappelait mon aimé frère. Dans les vestiaires, je fis apparaître des cernes sous mes yeux et fit pâlir mon visage, avant d'aller voir celui qui voulait qu'on l'appelle « coach ».

-Monsieur… euh, coach. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, et je crois que je…

J'imitai un haut-le-cœur en gonflant mes joues d'air. Il prit un air paniqué et me dit :

-Oui, je suppose que tu sais où est l'infirmerie ? Tu veux un accompagnateur ?

Je secouai la tête à la négative quand à sa deuxième question, puis sortit de la salle.

J'allai devant le lycée, m'adossant à un arbre, attendant que le temps passe. Je sortis mon portable pour envoyer un texto que mon frère ne lirait sûrement pas.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Prends soin de toi. Emy. »

Puis je fouillai dans mon sac pour voir ce que j'avais d'intéressant. Les seuls livres que je possédais étaient les livres de cours, plus un que Mrs Stone, la professeure d'Anglais, nous avait distribué. Je le commençais. Hamlet. Elle aimait Shakespeare, alors que moi, je n'aimais pas son style. Le seul livre que j'avais trouvé vaguement digne d'intérêt était Roméo et Juliette, et encore. Ce type semblait fasciné par la mort, mais sa façon de la décrire était pathétique.

Pourquoi les personnages expliquaient-ils qu'ils mouraient, comme dans le livre qu'elle nous avait donné ? Shakespeare devait nous prendre pour des débiles profonds, sûrement.

Mais étant donné que c'était ma seule lecture, je me plongeais dedans avec mépris. J'arrivais au dernier mot de la dernière ligne de la dernière page au bout de cinq petites minutes. Ma rapidité n'était pas qu'en course, malheureusement…

Un délicat sifflement d'oiseau me fit sursauter. Le ciel nuageux et lourd avait fait taire les volatiles, et voilà que l'un d'eux se mettait à chanter ! Ce chant me rappelait quelque chose. Je sursautai et fouillais mes poches. Mon portable ! On m'appelait ! Et Emma n'utilisait sûrement pas son mobile en cours.

-Allô ?

-Tout va bien Emeline ? T'as l'air… essoufflée.

-Enzo ! Mais où es-tu, bon sang ? Tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète ?

-Je suis… profondément désolé. Sa voix bouleversée ne le contredisait pas du tout. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait ces… dons qui nous ont mis dans cet état.

-Où-ça ? Demandais-je, presque agressive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureux de te savoir en pleine forme. Tu me manques, sœurette. Je dois raccrocher.

- Dis-moi au moins d'où tu m'appelles, vu que ce n'est pas de ton portable… Le mien m'a affiché un numéro inconnu.

-D'une cabine téléphonique.

- Laisse-moi te rejoindre, on le liquidera ensemble ! Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, Enzo.

-Au revoir, sœurette.

De délicats « bips » m'indiquèrent qu'il avait raccroché. Ce que j'avais pu entendre, par contre, c'était une voix derrière, quelqu'un qui parlait. Et cette personne avait un accent très prononcé. J'optai pour le Texas, me haïssant de faire au hasard.

Il restait encore une heure avant le retour d'Emma. Je m'étendais sur la pelouse humide (pour ne pas dire trempée) en contemplant les nuages. J'aurais pu observer le ciel bleu, si j'avais voulu m'imposer une difficulté. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, mais je ne bougeai pas. Après tout, je n'attraperai aucun rhume, de toute façon. Je me sentais dans le même état d'hébétude que quand j'avais eu l'accident. Je parvins à me ressaisir grâce à une idée affreuse qui venait de me venir. Le vampire était encore par là ! Pire encore… S'il était présent, qui Enzo traquait-il ? Je ne voulais pas causer la mort de quelqu'un d'innocent. Il me faudrait retrouver mon frère au plus vite.

-Tout va bien ? T'es cinglée ou quoi ?

Parmi tous les murmures qui me traitaient de folle sans se douter que je les entendais, la voix d'Emma qui criait se faisait nettement entendre.

-Emeline ! Il pleut, tes fringues vont être couvertes de boue et tu es trempée !

Elle constata avec étonnement que mes vêtements étaient secs dans le dos. Comme l'herbe ou j'étais étendue.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Il pleut depuis une heure, tu n'es quand même pas restée allongée là si longtemps ?

Encore choquée par ma découverte, je clignai stupidement des yeux en la regardant. Puis je hochai lentement la tête. Elle prit ma main pour me relever doucement.

-Tu es gelée ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu as carrément de la chance, aujourd'hui, un docteur de l'hôpital est venu, un élève à fait une crise d'épilepsie.

-Quelle chance j'ai, alors ! Marmonnais-je cyniquement en pensant à ce pauvre élève.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête avec des grands yeux innocents.

Arrivées à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière me désigna la porte où se trouvait le docteur. Je toquais et poussait le battant.

Avec un sourire mesquin et franchement pas très sympathique, le docteur referma la porte.

J'en aurai presque dégluti. Jamais je ne pourrai être rassurée, même en temps que quasi-immortelle face à un humain, si j'étais enfermée, comme dans le cas présent, avec le Docteur Edwin Lie.

* * *

_Mais qu'est ce qu'Edwin va bien faire? Et Emeline, comme pourra-t-elle préve,ir Enzo à temps? La suite demain! =)_

_Review?_


	7. Chapitre septième : Texas

_Rappel du précendent chapitre: Enzo affirme avoir une piste. Il a trouvé enfin le vampire coupable. Eh, mais... Emeline sent a nouveau cette abscence. Mon dieu! Si Enzo se trompait? S'il tuait... Un innocent?_

_Euh, oui, Umbris, je commence a avoir peur de tes dons. Tu te nommerais pas, par le plus grand hasard, Alice? =) Voici un chapitre avec le délicat Edwin (que j'aime beaucoup, j'adore les méchants gens^^) et l'adora... le... Enfin, Ben, quoi. Qui est très choupinou ici, d'ailleurs...^^_

* * *

Chapitre septième : Texas.

-Alors, ma petite Emeline, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-C'est dingue, j'allais mieux depuis que je ne vous avais pas vu.

Les mots sortaient seuls de ma bouche, et je fus choquée de dire ce que je pensais. Mais c'était agréable.

-Je vois… Tu as le teint pâle, dis-moi… Des cernes sous les yeux… Tu as dormi quand pour la dernière fois ? On dirait que ça fait des années !

Malgré le fait que ça ne soit qu'une boutade, je commençais à paniquer et dut lutter pour que ça ne se voit pas à mes yeux. Ce fut un échec.

-Tu as l'air effrayée, mon enfant.

-Alors, premièrement, vous n'avez jamais eu de rapports quelconques avec ma mère, je ne suis donc pas votre enfant. Ensuite, c'est juste qu'il est peu rassurant de se trouver dans une salle avec des aiguilles comme celles-ci. Mentis-je en montrant d'un signe de tête les seringues énormes.

-Mais je vais pourtant devoir t'en faire une.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sèchement. Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'ai.

-Voir tes vêtements mouillés me fait deviner que tu es restée un moment sous la pluie.

-Et alors ? Voir votre tête me donne envie de vous donner des calmants et de vous envoyer à l'asile, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fait.

-C'est là la différence entre un adulte et un mineur. Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Et tu n'as aucun doctorat ou diplôme. Tu n'as même pas le permis, si j'en juge ta date de naissance ! S'esclaffa-t-il en consultant mon dossier scolaire. Puis il devint perplexe, tout en gardant cette étincelle ironique dans le regard. Tiens, mais… Tu n'étais pas au volant d'une voiture, le jour où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ?

-Non, c'était mon serpent qui conduisait, ça ne se voyait pas ?

-Un serpent ? C'est un animal dangereux… Murmura-t-il en ignorant ma réplique.

-Oui, les couleuvres sont très dangereuses. Il paraît qu'elles peuvent vous tuer d'un regard, comme les Basilics. Me moquai-je.

-Tu lis trop de livres. Voyons au moins si tu as de la fièvre ! Tiens, mets ce thermomètre dans la bouche pour que je vois ça.

Je mordis l'objet tellement fort qu'il se cassa net. Les billes de mercure roulèrent dans ma bouche, laissant un goût immonde.

Je recrachais le tout, dégoûtée. Le médecin avait l'air de s'en ficher totalement : il contemplait avec fascination le tube brisé net, puis me regarda bizarrement. J'espérai ne pas en avoir fait trop, vu que j'ignorai où se situaient les limites des mâchoires des adolescentes de quinze ans.

Je me levai et fis mine de sortir. Il leva un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

-Non.

-C'est rhétorique. Où allez-vous ?

-Hors de cette pièce.

-Je ne vous ai pas auscultée, Eme…

-Stop. L'interrompis-je. Je ne m'appelle pas Emeline. Pas pour vous. Pour vous, c'est Mademoiselle Change, et pour vous, je serai toujours en bonne santé, et donc, je n'aurais jamais besoin de vous voir. Si jamais je tombe malade, je ne vous aurais pas comme médecin, c'est clair ?

Il recula d'abord d'un pas face à mon air menaçant, puis se ressaisit.

-Je vous appellerai Mademoiselle Change, c'est noté. Mais n'oubliez pas que la ville est petite, et vu que je suis le premier médecin à vous avoir prise en charge, je n'ai aucun doute que mes confrères me laisseront m'occuper de vous. De gré comme de force. Au fait, j'ai cru apprendre le départ de votre frère ?

-Et alors ?

-Oh, rien, je trouve juste totalement irresponsable de laisser une enfant si jeune sans aucune surveillance.

-J'apprécie votre inquiétude, Docteur, mais je suis tout à fait capable de me prendre en main jusqu'à son retour. Ce n'est que temporaire.

Je tournai les talons et sortis de la pièce. Emma, inquiète, m'attendais devant la porte.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien. Ce docteur est malade, c'est tout. Le thermomètre au mercure s'est brisé dans ma bouche et il n'a même pas bronché.

-Quoi ? T'as tout recraché j'espère ? C'est toxique voire mortel si t'ingère ça !

Je la rassurai. Elle enchaîna alors.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en sport ? Le prof t'as notée présente, pourtant… Mais je l'ai entendu parler que tu étais sortie…

-La version officielle, c'est que je ne me sentais pas bien. Et l'officieuse, c'est que je ne voulais pas faire de danse.

-Mais enfin, avec toute la grâce que tu as ! Tu as même une salle de danse personnelle chez toi, alors… C'est quoi le problème ?

Je haussai les épaules. Ben passa. Je ne le regardai que du coin de l'œil. Toujours cette lueur de compassion déroutante dans son regard. Et, à ma grande surprise, il se dirigea vers nous. Emma rayonna.

-Emeline, je voulais… Il hésita. Te présenter mes excuses. Je sais que j'ai poussé mes questions un peu trop loin, beaucoup trop, même. Emma m'a expliqué que tu étais prête à me pardonner. C'est pour ça que je viens. Je suis désolé.

Il patienta, et, pour me venger, je restais muette pendant un moment. Puis je souris gentiment.

-C'est gentil, et j'apprécie vraiment que tu aies accepté de venir t'excuser. On va donc dire que c'est du passé, et on ne parle plus de ça ?

Nous nous mîmes tous trois à sourire, et la cloche indiquant la fin des heures de cours et le début du repas.

-Il paraît que tu as cogné un élève ? Demandais-je en accusant Ben de ma fourchette. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-D'où tu sais ça, Emeline ?

-Ta mère en a parlé lorsqu'elle est venue à la boutique de ton père. J'étais en train d'acheter une voiture avec Enzo.

-Oh. Et ce n'était pas un élève, mais un gars qui m'avait provoqué. Il se moquait de ma mère, la traitant de…

Il s'interrompit mais je pouvais aisément deviner l'insulte.

Un élève prononça mon nom et celui de Ben. Je tournais vivement la tête en sa direction, réalisant en même temps que je n'étais peut-être pas censée entendre des élèves si éloignés parmi ce brouhaha. En me re-pivotant vers mes amis, je notai que Ben avait eu le même mouvement de fixation. Je me rassurai donc, persuadée que s'il pouvait entendre, alors je ne m'étais pas trahie.

-Emeline… Ce n'est pas ta voiture, là-bas ? S'enquit-il brusquement en désignant mon automobile.

Dont un gars essayait de forcer la serrure. Je me levai brusquement.

-Je reviens.

Je me mis à courir, vitesse « humaine », et le parking fut vite rejoint. L'individu me tournait le dos.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à fracturer la porte ? Demandai-je, ironique.

-Ouais, tiens, tiens moi ça. Dit-il en me donnant un pied de biche.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule. Il se retourna. Et se prit mon poing en plein dans le nez. Il se mit à saigner énormément, et à la vue du fluide rouge, il s'évanouit. Quelle petite nature.

Ce que je ne pouvais pas forcément prévoir, c'est qu'une fourgonnette de police passait par là. L'agent avait vu le jeune homme essayer de voler ma voiture, mais vu la violence du coup que je venais de lui donner, il me pria d'entrer dans son propre véhicule. Ébahis, Ben et Emma se consultèrent du regard en me voyant entrer dans le petit camion.

-Répètes, petite. Pourquoi tu l'as cogné ?

-Il était en train d'essayer de voler une voiture. J'ai décidé de m'assurer que ce n'était pas la sienne. Vu comment il la traitait, sûrement pas. Alors je l'ai frappé. Si je plaide pour légitime défense, ça marche ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque certainement pas de porter plainte. Et je ne te dénoncerai pas. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

-Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit.

-Et, donc…

-Emeline Change. Mais c'est l'emploi du mot déjà dans votre phrase qui laissait sous-entendre que je vous l'avais dit, qui me dérangeait énormément car je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de dire des choses que je n'ai pas dite et…

Je me tus, voyant qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que les babillages incessants d'une lycéenne à peine sortie du collège.

-Vous pouvez me raccompagner au lycée ? J'ai cours, m'sieur.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr…

Ainsi fut fait. Je n'eus pas le temps de déjeuner, ce qui ne me dérangea pas vraiment mais qui outra Emma qui ne cessait de me poser des questions.

-Emma, pour la dernière fois : le policier m'a vue frapper le gars. Il l'avait vu en plein délit. Je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais vu, et il m'a déposée. Point barre. Non, je n'aurais aucun souci, c'est promis. Et s'il te plaît… Tais-toi.

L'injonction avait à peine été prononcée qu'elle se tut pour retrouver son calme habituel. Soit elle était un poisson rouge et avait déjà tout oublié, soit elle était capable d'accepter tous ses défauts et s'efforçait d'y remédier. Cette fille était une perle, la crème des crèmes.

En cours, les élèves qui m'avaient vu entrer dans le véhicule de l'agent me dévisagèrent étrangement. En cours d'anglais, mon voisin cessa même de fixer mes attributs féminins pour me regarder. Je suis d'ailleurs sûre que ce fut la première fois qu'il aperçut mon visage. Je lui jetai un regard froid si soudain qu'il sursauta et se replongea dans son cahier.

En sortant de la classe, alors que je rejoignais Emma et Ben pour sortir du cours, une fille passa, se pinça le nez et maugréa :

« Ça sent le chien mouillé, quelle horreur… »

Et elle nous fixa, ce disant. Je retins mon poing de briser un autre nez aujourd'hui, et mon amie posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Ben et la mienne.

-Ne vaut-il pas mieux réagir. Après tout, elle réalisera peut-être en chemin que c'était elle qui sentait si mauvais !

Ben et moi sourîmes, toutefois peu calmés.

-On se revoit lundi ? Vous faites quoi ce week-end ?

Tandis qu'il haussa les épaules, j'expliquai :

-Je rends visite à de la famille, dans le Texas.

Un simple regard échangé avec Emma lui fit comprendre ma raison véritable. Elle savait qu'Enzo me manquait terriblement.

Regagnant ma voiture calmement, je notais que la portière était abîmée, comme s'il avait tenté son pied-de-biche, et je sus aussitôt qu'il me faudrait retourner voir Jonathan Stalen au plus vite. Je décidai de m'y arrêter en route. Je n'étais même pas garée que j'entendais déjà Elsa discuter.

-Il faudrait qu'on retourne à la réserve aux prochaines vacances, ça ferait sûrement du bien à Ben de revoir ses amis… Il m'a parlé de Seth, la dernière fois, il paraît qu'il a vraiment grandi, et…

Le carillon tinta joliment lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je me fichais de savoir qui était Seth, ce je voulais, c'était voir si Enzo remarquerait les dégâts.

-Bonjour, Monsieur…

-Emeline. Il prit un ton inquiet. Qu'à donc la voiture ?

-Un type a essayé de la forcer… Au pied-de-biche. Il n'y a pas trop de dégâts, mais suffisamment pour qu'Enzo me découpe en morceau s'il voit ça.

-Votre… ami à l'air attaché aux voitures.

Je ne réalisai même pas comment il venait d'appeler mon frère pour deux raisons : Enzo était bel et bien un ami, et non un frère, ce qui explique que je n'aie pas fait attention, et deuxièmement, j'étais en train de me remémorer toutes les fois où Enzo m'avait haï parce que j'avais abîmé, détruit, perdu ou encore démonté sa voiture chérie (Je suis une fille plutôt chanceuse, dans la vie, mais ma poisse avec les voitures est presque légendaire.)

-Oui, il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu des soucis avec les siennes… Vu que je ne suis pas en âge de conduire.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules, ayant compris que je conduisais trop tôt, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'une question de mois, selon lui, donc…

-Voyons ça.

Il examina vite fait la voiture, me demanda les clés puis la conduisit dans un garage.

-Les dégâts sont superficiels, et je n'ai aucune autre réparation aujourd'hui. Tous mes mécanos vont être sur le coup. Venez la chercher… Demain, vers huit heures ?

Ravie, je fis un radieux sourire, surtout lorsqu'il me confirma qu'Enzo n'en saurait rien.

Je rentrai à pied, mon cœur inutile plus léger, mes pas plus rapides, trop peut-être, et Elsa me regarda d'un drôle d'air, scandalisée. Si on avait même plus le droit d'être heureuse à présent…

Je consultai le répondeur, à la maison, qui indiquait deux messages.

«_ Bonjour monsieur Change, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Oui, Lily Paddington. J'ai trouvé dans le mur de la chambre qui semblait appartenir à votre petite sœur… Et bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Le mur est déformé à un endroit, et il a la forme d'un poing avec une bague, comme celle que votre sœur portait à sa main… Est-ce normal, inquiétant ou juste… de l'art ? Rappelez-moi dès que possible, merci. Au revoir »_

Comment avait elle eu notre numéro ? Ce traître de frère ne lui avait quand même pas donné ? En tout cas, imaginer la tête qu'elle et son époux ont du faire en voyant le mur ayant subi une de mes colères me redonna le sourire. J'effaçai pour écouter le suivant.

_« Emeline. La voiture va bien, j'espère ? Moi, je suis sur la bonne piste. J'ai réussi à trouver un hôtel pas loin, un truc de luxe, à Dallas, où ils auraient logé une nuit. Il y a deux jours maximum. Ils se dirigent vers l'est de l'état. Je t'aime. Enzo. »_

Mon cœur se serra tout d'abord à l'entente de cette voix familière. Puis un détail me gêna. Je repassai.

_« Où ils auraient logé une nuit »_

Ils ? Enzo traquait donc deux personnes, sinon plus ? En tout cas, son indication m'était précieuse. Il ne me restait plus que deux choses à faire : trouver la ville, puis aller vers l'est du Texas. Facile. Et avec l'aéroport dans le coin, je dénicherai sûrement un avion à… disons huit heures et demies ?

Faute d'avion, (mon réalisme reprenait le dessus contre mon espoir) je calculai l'itinéraire le plus rapide… Il me faudrait prendre un bus. J'appelai la boutique de Mr Stalen, priant pour qu'elle soit encore ouverte. Elle l'était. Et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de garder la voiture pendant le week-end. Je le remerciai, puis préparait de rapides bagages : ceux préparés étaient trop encombrants. J'optai pour un simple sac à dos, avec portefeuilles, portable, et carte de crédit récupérés dans la valise, plus du rechange des fois que je ferai une pause. Puis je consultais les horaires de bus. J'en avais un qui m'emmènerait au Texas depuis Los Angeles dans trois heures. J'appelai un service de taxi.

Je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule et donnai l'adresse où je devais me rendre. Le chauffeur fit pivoter le rétroviseur pour pouvoir contempler ma poitrine. J'ordonnai sèchement, alors qu'il pensait ne pas avoir été vu :

-Concentrez-vous plutôt sur la route, et je vous paierai le double.

Cette phrase calma ses ardeurs, il écrasa l'accélérateur au mépris des limitations de vitesse. J'arrivais vingt minutes seulement avant le bus. Je consultai ma montre, que j'avais au préalable accrochée à mon poignet : dix-huit heures, et le bus arrivait. Je serais arrivée vers… quatre heures du matin, sûrement.

Montant dans l'engin bruyant, je choisissais un siège côté fenêtre. Lorsqu'on démarra, c'était loin d'être bondé. Je fis des jeux sur mon téléphone pour passer le temps. Je regardais les tours et les immeubles faire des concours du plus haut. Lorsque la nuit tomba tout à fait, beaucoup des personnes présentes ronflaient. Moi, je regardai inlassablement les lampadaires qui défilaient rapidement à ma fenêtre. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer, j'étais lasse. Presque comme les fois où le vampire était près, mais de manière tellement légère que ce ne pouvait être lui. Peut-être que mon cerveau était fatigué de toutes ces émotions qui me traversaient sans qu'il puisse les partager avec mon cœur. Un contrôleur vérifia les tickets des gens éveillés. Donc, si on voulait passer gratuitement, il suffisait de dormir. Je m'amusai à compter les secondes à partir de trois heures du matin. Je m'arrêtai à sept-mille deux-cents secondes, soit cent-vingt minutes, deux heures, en somme. On était arrivé, et vu que le bus ne faisait qu'un bref arrêt, je saisis mon sac et sortis tout de suite.

La nuit ne me facilita pas la tâche, toutefois, j'avais appris avec un ami plusieurs siècles auparavant à me guider avec les étoiles. Elles ne firent heureusement pas les timides cette nuit-là, et je marchai d'un pas énergique. Cachée dans une ruelle sombre, je pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année : je ne tenais pas à perdre de temps avec des types aux idées mal tournées.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre... Le nom de la personne traquée (quand même, il fallait bien que cette personne ait un nom!^^) ainsi que l'accompagnateur dudit vampire..._


	8. Chapitre huitième : La traque

_C'est définitif. Tu es démasquée, Alice, sous le prénnom d'Umbris (qui rime, en plus^^)._

_JE vais faire une déprim', là..._

_Rappel: Ben s'est excusé de sa mauvaise conduite. Enzo à indiqué clairement et stupidement où il était. Alors Emeline le suit... En temps que jeune homme._

* * *

Chapitre huitième : La traque.

Un jeune homme, maigre, l'air snob, avec une écœurante odeur d'après-rasage marchait dans la rue, tranquille. Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la nuit, mais il était attentif à chaque bruit. C'était moi. Je hâtai le pas, me dirigeant toujours vers l'est. C'est en passant devant un hôtel luxueux que j'entendis un homme raconter à un collègue un ragot croustillant. Je tendis l'oreille.

« -Et là, le patron est arrivé. Imagine un peu sa tête quand il a vu l'autre, le nez dans le registre, tenant la clé de la chambre deux-cent-vingt-et-une dans la main ! Quand il l'a interpelé, le gars lui a jeté un regard mauvais et a continué à fouiner. On a trouvé le réceptionniste évanoui, assommé. Le patron, il a appelé la police, mais pfutt, envolé ! Notre oiseau avait disparu. Il semblerait qu'il avait même fouillé ladite chambre mais n'avait rien volé, alors qu'il y a des objets qui coûtent très cher !

-Et qui était dans cette chambre avant ?

-Euh… Un couple, Alicia et James Hallen il me semble. Même pas des célébrités ! Juste des petits riches qui sont venus dormir une nuit, celle de jeudi, je crois. Sont partis très tôt le vendredi, mais je me rappelle que la fille avait l'air paniquée. Je l'ai vue sortir avec le gars, puis elle a ouvert de grands yeux effrayés et s'est jeté dans ses bras… Ils étaient bien jeunes, pour être mariés, je trouve. A peine majeurs. Et elle m'a regardé, à un moment, et puis m'a murmuré tout bas : « c'est une fille ». Ça m'a fait peur, parce que ma femme est enceinte, et elle est allée faire l'échographie hier…

-Et ?

-La gamine avait raison. Je me demande ce qu'on va choisir, comme prénom… Ma femme aime bien Jasmine, mais quand je lui ai suggéré Alicia, comme la fille, elle a adoré, et…

Je m'éloignai, heureuse d'en avoir appris autant. Souvent, l'amitié déliait la langue plus vite que l'alcool, et j'avais l'identité des deux personnes… Un couple. Alicia et James…

J'avais connu un James, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Un vampire assez effrayant, la trentaine, et surtout, un traqueur hors-pair. Si je savais où il était, je pourrais peut-être le persuader de trouver Enzo…

En tout cas, j'en savais plus sur cette fille, Alicia. Elle pouvait voir dans le futur, le proche du moins, j'en étais persuadée. Peut-être était-ce comme ça qu'ils parvenaient à échapper à mon frère ? Elle anticipait chacun de ses actes ? Je l'espérais. C'était sa seule chance de survie. Enzo n'était certes pas un traqueur, mais il avait vécu deux ans avec James. Et il avait quatre-cents ans d'avance.

Courez, mes petits. Si le grand méchant loup vous attrape, je crains qu'il ne vous dévore crus…

Une bande de sales types étaient en train de rôder. Ça se voyait à leur tête, et j'étais satisfaite d'être un garçon. Pas envie de faire des morts, je n'avais pas le temps.

Je continuai ma marche silencieuse. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que je ressentais Enzo. Je sentais son odeur, sa trace, alors qu'il avait du être prudent. Je continuai en accélérant. Il me fallait le retrouver. Le jour se leva, et j'étais rendue loin. J'avais réussi à trouver une zone, celle par où Enzo était passé qui était tellement éloignée qu'elle était déserte. Je me décidais à courir pour essayer de rattraper mon retard. A l'heure de midi, j'étais déjà loin de la ville de Dallas.

Arrivée dans une ville dont j'ignorai le nom, je me rappelai de Mary et Noah. Deux vampires avec qui j'avais passé deux ans, ces mêmes années qu'Enzo avait passées en compagnie du traqueur. Elles étaient au courant de tout. Tout ce qui concernait les vampires, en tout cas. C'était ça, leur pouvoir. Quand je les avais connues, Noah avait trente années vampire et apprenait à Mary, sa jeune élève, à bien se comporter. Physiquement, elles avaient le même âge, à savoir vingt ans, et partageaient un pouvoir. Qui me serait utile.

Je me dirigeai vers la gare de cette ville inconnue. Et pris un billet de train pour la ville de Savannah. En une journée, j'aurais visité tout le continent si ça continuait ainsi.

A peine arrivée, je savais où elles étaient. Je pris un taxi jusqu'à une plage minuscule, payai la course et m'étendis sur le sable fin. C'eut le don de marcher : leur curiosité les piqua, et elles apparurent avec leur grâce partagée.

-Nous supposons que tu ne viens pas jouer à traumatiser les pauvres hommes cette fois-ci. Remarqua Mary gravement.

Je hochai la tête. Elle évoquait un bain de minuit que nous avions pris (donc totalement nues), et où je m'étais fait pousser une queue de poisson à l'apparition de deux pêcheurs. A voir ainsi, une jeune fille torse nu aux cheveux secs alors qu'elle émergeait de l'eau, et aux jambes couvertes d'écailles et soudées entre elles, ils avaient mis les voiles vers le rivage pour raconter à tout le monde qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir des sirènes. Depuis, ils s'étaient enfermés chez eux à bouder parce qu'on ne les avait pas cru.

-Alicia et James Hallen, ça vous dit quelque chose, les filles ?

Elles se consultèrent du regard, comme si elles voulaient cacher quelque chose. Finalement, Noah pris la parole.

-Tu es la deuxième personne à nous demander ça aujourd'hui.

-Qui… ?

-C'est Enzo. Nous lui avons répondu la même chose qu'à toi. Alicia et James Hallen n'existent pas. Ce sont des noms d'emprunt. Mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit de deux vampires qui ont fait parler d'eux récemment. Il y a une Alice Cullen qui s'est marié de nombreuses fois avec un Jasper Hale. Hale. Cullen. Hallen. Mais ce n'est pas une certitude.

-Ont-ils des dons quelconques ?

-Alice peut voir subjectivement le futur. Et Jasper est dans la capacité de contrôler les émotions. M'expliqua Mary d'un ton neutre. Si nous te révélons ça, c'est parce que nous l'avons dit à ton frère.

-Au fait, tant que j'y pense… James, le traqueur, où est-il à présent ?

-Mort. Les Cullen l'ont tué. Lorsque cette information a été révélée à Enzo, il est devenu fou de rage. Il nous a frappées au visage. Il sait pourtant que nous ne sommes pas responsables.

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil. Voyant la réaction de Mary, je compris que seule elle avait été frappée. Mais Noah et Mary faisaient tout par deux. L'une n'existait pas sans l'autre. Tout ce qui arrivait à l'une l'était arrivé à l'autre. Deux corps. Une âme.

Elles avaient rudement changé. Du temps où Mary n'était qu'en « apprentissage », c'est à dire les années où j'étais là, elles parlaient séparément. Je ne les reconnaissais plus. Où étaient mes deux sirènes ? Je n'avais plus qu'un esprit partagé, comme un réseau d'ordinateur.

-Les filles… Vous pourriez suivre Enzo, non ?

-En effet. Mais nous ne le ferons pas. Nous n'avons jamais de secrets. Il nous a interdit de te dire où il allait, nous ne pouvons obéir. Il a interdit qu'on le suive. Ça, nous pouvons le faire. Il est parti au Canada. Il suivait toujours Mary Alice Brandon, et Jasper Withlock, de leurs noms humains. Et Enzo… a un message pour toi.

Noah commença à partir. Mon reflet dans ses yeux me fit poser une ultime question.

-Comment m'avez vous reconnue ? Je suis un homme, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué.

-Nous savons tout. Noah termina ainsi la conversation. Elle et Mary commencèrent à s'en aller. J'attrapai la dernière par le bras.

-Le message d'Enzo ?

Elle se retourna. Noah n'écoutait pas.

-Il a dit : «Ne me suis pas. Tu me manques ». Elle reprit. Et à moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Vite, va-t-en.

Elle tourna les talons et couru rejoindre Noah. Je les regardais distraitement.

Mary. Elle avait le même prénom que cette Alice. Ses cheveux gris à force d'être blonds, sa peau nue qui scintillait librement comme une rivière de diamants, ses yeux noirs et assoiffés, tout en elle faisait penser qu'elle était sortie d'un vieux film en noir et blanc. Elle portait de plus une robe ancienne ne correspondant pas à son époque.

Noah. Des cheveux bruns coupés très court, une peau camouflée par des gants, une jupe si longue qu'elle traînait par terre, des yeux aussi sombres que son amie, elle paraissait froide et distante. Et elle l'était.

Je resongeai à la dernière phrase de Mary. A elle aussi. Je lui manquais également. Et le simple fait qu'elle se soit exprimée ainsi à la première personne, ne comptant pas Noah, me redonna de l'espoir.

Elle et Noah étaient âmes sœurs. Sans Mary, Noah avait passé les années de sa transformation jusqu'à cette rencontre enfermée dans une pièce sans un mot, sans pensées. Elle sortait, ne nourrissait, rentrait. Son métro-boulot-dodo à elle. Puis avait surgi la petite fille, déjà femme, qui venait d'être transformée. En se rencontrant, les deux femmes savaient déjà. Et Noah apprit la vie à Mary. Elles avaient toutes deux rencontré beaucoup de vampires. Leurs savoirs fusionnèrent. Elles ne lisaient pas dans les pensées l'une de l'autre, non, elles avaient les mêmes pensées. Et tout ce qui concernait le moindre vampire entrait dans leur mémoire commune sans qu'elles aient assisté à l'évènement. Ce qui expliquait à quel point elles pouvaient être commères involontairement.

Les Cullen. J'avais entendu parler d'eux récemment. Une affaire comme quoi les Volturi avaient voulu les attaquer… Mais je ne me rappelai plus pourquoi, je m'en étais désintéressée.

Le Canada, hein ? Non, trop loin. Je n'avais rien me permettant de quitter le territoire. Et j'avais cours après demain, hors il était déjà dix-sept heures, je ne pouvais donc me permettre de partir maintenant. J'errai, cherchant une bibliothèque. En trouvant une, je m'installai paisiblement à lire des livres sur les vampires. J'en trouvais certain pathétiques. Nous planter un pieu dans le cœur ? Pourquoi donc gâcher sur bois pour abîmer nos vêtements et pas nos corps ? De l'ail ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si on évitait l'ail, c'est parce que franchement, ça sent mauvais !

Jasper… Withlock. N'avais-je jamais entendu ce prénom ? Il me semble que Noah l'avait évoqué, au cours d'une de nos deux années. Un soldat qui avait été mordu pour participer à la guerre des nouveau-nés. Un type sans importance, sûrement.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur !

Je mis un temps avant de réaliser que c'était moi. Evidement, il était dur de deviner que j'étais une fille transformée. Je levai les yeux vers la femme timide qui s'adressait à moi.

-La bibliothèque va fermer. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Je haussai les épaules, me levai et sortis de la pièce paisiblement. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait ce couple. Si je le savais, je pourrais sûrement les retrouver plus facilement.

Secouant la tête, je réalisai que ma présence ici était inutile. Je réussis à convaincre un taxi de parcourir plus de mille kilomètres pour me déposer chez moi. Il faut dire que l'apparition de plusieurs billets de cent le convainquit. Je fis semblant de m'assoupir durant les nombreuses heures de trajet. Il maugréa qu'il aimerait en faire autant. Qu'il essaie, pour voir, et je hanterais toutes ses nuits pour qu'il ne dorme plus jamais. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il me secoua énergiquement.

-On est arrivé, mon gars. Dis, t'aurais pas un hôtel dans le coin ?

Je lui ri au nez. Cette ville contenait certainement plus d'hôtels que de maisons. Quand il me dit le prix de la course, je lui donnais le double. Ainsi, il ne m'embêterait pas.

La nuit était bien avancée. Installée sur mon lit, je nourris Velin avant de prendre mon téléphone.

-Oui, Philip ? C'est… Emy. Les Cullen, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Philip était un ami de longue date, et il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les vampires américains.

-Les Cullen ? Oui, je crois bien qu'ils vivent… Dans l'état de Washington. Ils sont comme vous, sédentaires. Attends que je me rappelle de la ville… Forks, je crois. Un bled perdu. Ça te va ?

-Merci, t'es un amour. Je te revaudrais ça. Si je te retrouve, bien sûr.

-Tu as juste à m'indiquer où tu vis. J'essaie de faire un registre des sédentaires. J'avais un dossier sur eux.

Je lui donnai mon adresse et raccrochai. C'est en regardant ma main que je pris conscience d'être encore un homme. Je me retransformai avec ma lenteur habituelle. Mes yeux virèrent au bleu tellement foncé qu'il me faudrait boire d'ici peu. Me transformer épuisait mes stocks plus vite, mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer avec une enveloppe corporelle éternellement pareille. Plutôt mourir.

Le répondeur indiquait un nouveau message.

« _Toujours moi, sœurette. Un coup de fil aux une-en-deux m'a permis de constater que tu en sais autant que moi…Elles ne savent garder ni mes secrets, ni les tiens. J'espère sérieusement que tu arrêteras de me poursuivre. Je dois tuer ce Jasper. Parce qu'il nous a fait du mal. Et cette Alice, je sais que c'est elle qui a porté le coup fatal à James. C'était mon ami. Et à voir comment elle est attachée à son conjoint, le tuer lui causera une souffrance pire que la mort elle-même. Je t'aime, sœurette. _»

J'étais furieuse. Encore une fois, j'avais loupé l'appel d'Enzo. Et je le connaissais, il appelait toujours d'une cabine téléphonique. Si je ne lui parlais pas, comment lui dire que Jasper était innocent ? Que le danger était encore à Bishop ? Je l'ignorai. Mais je le ferai.

* * *

_Et voilà! Je reisque de ne pas poster demain... Je poste plus vite que mon ombre, hélas. Et euh... J'ai pas eu le temps d'achever mon neuvième chapitre. Tout ce que je révelerai, c'est que..._

_1./Le chapitre neuvième se nommera Ressemblances._

_2./ Emeline va apprendre quelque chose qui va la choquer._

_Et voila, c'est avec ces quelques mots que je vous laisse patienter! Reviews?_


	9. Chapitre neuvième : Ressemblances

_Voilà le chapitre ressemblances. Où l'on y apprends d'étranges choses. Où Emeline se résouds à partir. Et où Velin change curieusement..._

* * *

Chapitre neuvième : Ressemblances.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression désagréable de connaître quelqu'un que vous avez juste croisé, quelqu'un qui ignore tout de vous ? Moi oui.

On était le dimanche. Je n'avais rien à faire, alors j'appelai Emma.

-Je suis rentrée plus tôt, tu veux venir à la maison ?

-Non, vraiment, merci, mais je suis de corvée baby-sitting pour mon argent de poche. Mais tu peux venir, si tu veux ! Tu vois où j'habite ?

-Tu m'as montré la dernière fois. J'arrive.

Ainsi fut fait. Je m'habillais avec les vêtements d'hier, élaborai une coiffure très compliquée et sophistiquée (c'est ces jours là que je remercie mon créateur pour mon don) Et me mis en route, avec mon portable des fois qu'il appellerait, et une boîte de sucreries comme présent.

Arrivée chez Emma, j'allais sonner lorsque j'entendis une voix essoufflée hurler.

-Vous recommencez ça, je vous coince sur le toit avec de la soupe comme seul repas pour la journée !

C'était quoi, déjà, l'adjectif que j'employai pour mon amie ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. _Calme_.

Prudente, je frappai. Elle m'ouvrit, le visage rouge.

-Ça te gênes de m'aider à les ligoter ?

Je ris et haussai les épaules pour montrer mon approbation.

En entrant dans la maison, je trouvais un bazar tel qu'on se serait cru dans un souk au Maroc. J'en avais visité un là-bas mieux rangé. Des jouets et des livres jonchaient le sol, et, par terre, une flaque d'une couleur orangeâtre était étalée. Je constatai avec soulagement que l'odeur était celle de la soupe. Emma se précipita avec une serpillère pour nettoyer le sol.

-Kate, Jade ! Vous venez ici ! Je vais vous présenter à Emeline…

J'entendis un pas régulier fouler bruyamment le sol. Pas trop dur de deviner qu'elles imitaient des soldats. Et c'est alors qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Je lâchai la boîte.

-Emeline ! Ça va ?

-J'ai trébuché. C'est tout.

Les jumelles étaient le portrait craché l'une de l'autre. Brunes, les yeux bleu gris, des cheveux ondulants avec grâce jusqu'aux épaules.

Elles étaient presque le portrait craché de mon apparence.

Elles échangèrent un regard. Cette ressemblance ne leur échappa pas non plus.

Mais elles ignoraient quelque chose. Que cette personne avait réellement existé.

Jade et Caitlin ressemblaient en tous points à ma mère biologique.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Emma ne remarquait jamais les tensions ou les soucis. Ou alors, elle était toujours trop polie pour ça.

-Non, merci, c'est gentil.

-Alors, tu as vu Enzo ?

-Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait la malle au Canada. Trop loin. Il reviendra sûrement… Je l'espère.

Elle remarqua enfin les jumelles muettes.

-Emeline, je vais t'offrir une médaille ! Tu as réussi en deux minutes un exploit que j'ai essayé durant douze ans vainement…

Je haussai un sourcil, perplexe.

-Tu as fais taire les jumelles ! Au fait, voici Jade, et voici Kate. Pour les reconnaître, euh… Jade a des chaussons roses et Caitlin des violets.

Les yeux des sœurs lancèrent des éclairs, et elles complétèrent, furieuses du regard malicieux de leur aînée.

-Jade, elle a un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche. Et moi sur la droite.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, toujours fière de sa boutade qui avait dégelée les deux jeunes filles de leur timidité.

-Au fait, ma mère m'a sorti un arbre généalogique immense, la dernière fois. Quand j'ai évoqué ton prénom. Tu savais qu'on avait une ancêtre du même nom ? Toujours du côté des femmes.

-Je l'ignorai.

-On a informatisé tout ça. Viens voir…

Elle me tendit une chaise devant un ordinateur assez récent et s'assit sur une autre. Elle démarra un logiciel pour ouvrir une image. Un gigantesque recueil de noms et de dates apparut.

-Ça remonte à quatre-cents ans. C'était… Emeline Merezan. Elle n'est pas morte, en fait. Elle… a disparu en mille cinq-cent-quarante-neuf. Et elle a eu une petite sœur, Caroline, deux ans après sa disparition, et qui est mon ancêtre… Ce qui est fou, c'est que tu m'avais dit ta date de naissance… Le dix-huit mars, c'est ça ?

J'opinai.

-Elle également ! C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te montrer cet arbre. Tu devais être destinée à t'appeler Emeline et à me rencontrer !

Elle rit de la coïncidence, et je l'imitai, toutefois encore choquée.

Mon réel nom était Emeline Merezan. Je suis née le dix-huit mars mille cinq-cent-trente-trois. Et je me suis fait mordre le trente juin mille cinq-cent-quarante-neuf, à l'âge de seize ans. Et j'avais donc une petite sœur. Et Emma… était ma petite-nièce sur une dizaine de générations.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est juste que… Je réfléchissais à ce que tu as dit. Le destin… T'y crois ?

-Pas toi ?

-Je trouverais un peu dégoûtant que tout soit écrit. Comme un livre… Selon moi, le destin, le futur change à chacune de nos actions, regarde, si je décide de prendre une glace à la pomme, il se passera que j'aurais mal aux dents. Mais si, à la dernière minute, je veux acheter une glace à l'orange, que le magasin se fait braquer et que je me fais tirer dessus… Alors le destin aura complètement changé !

-Elles sont psychopathes, hein, Kat' ?

-Juste folles à lier. On s'en tape, du destin. Tant qu'on gagne à la loterie. Ou qu'on a un petit copain.

Surprises, nous regardâmes les petites nous fixer d'un air affligé.

-Tu sais quoi, Jady ? Je sais ce qu'on va faire.

-Et j'ai la même idée…

Elles grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre. Emma soupira.

-Pauvre Tom… Mais bon, j'en ai marre d'elles. Elles forment le stéréotype des jumelles et des filles. Elles pensent aux même choses, veulent s'habiller pareil, jouer des farces aux professeurs, et en plus elles parlent garçons, maquillage et potins ! J'ai honte…

Un cri surgit soudain. Vu les braillements, les jumelles devaient torturer leur petit frère… Ou lui voler ses poupées (excusez-moi, je confonds avec l'expérience personnelle)

-Ben et moi, on aura quelque chose à te dire. Mais… mieux vaut attendre demain ! Au fait, j'ai rien compris au devoir de maths que j'ai à faire, et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais forte, tu peux m'aider ?

Je passai donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à m'évertuer à lui faire retenir des règles et des notions qu'elle oubliait sans cesse. Et elle remarqua que je n'écoutai plus.

-Emy.

Mon nom fut murmuré, comme si elle hésitait à me faire sortir de mes idées.

-Je suis désolée Emma. Il faut que je rentre. Je ne voudrais pas louper l'appel d'Enzo, s'il y en a un…

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Je la serrai dans mes bras très fort, et elle rit de cet engouement.

-Eh, zen, miss. J'ai les os fragiles, et c'est à moi de te remercier pour tes conseils de maths, plutôt que toi pour mes conseils de psy…

Je haussai les épaules, la traitant gentiment de mauvaise joueuse. A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas le rapport, mais bon…

Me levant d'un bond, je commençais à m'en aller, quand je me retournai.

-C'est quoi la surprise ?

-Surprise. Me dit-elle sèchement d'un air irrité, même si ses yeux hilares la trahissaient.

Alors je disparu complètement.

Le téléphone ! Il sonnait ! Je me précipitai, ouvris la porte que je n'avais pas fermée à clé et décrochai à la dernière seconde.

-Salut, sœurette. Mary et Noah ont cafté, comme toujours. Hélas. Mais je sais que tu ne sortiras pas du pays, je te connais. Tu me manques, mais sache que je les ais presque. Il y a juste que Philip a refusé de me dire où ils habitaient… Pourquoi ?

-Enzo, je voulais te dire, ils sont tout à fait…

-Coupables, oui, ne t'en fais pas, je sais. Mais qu'as tu dit à Philip ? Il s'est énervé parce que tout le monde lui demandais la même chose.

-Il a toujours eu un faible pour mon apparence « rebelle ». Gloussai-je. Puis je redevins grave.

-On doit parler. De face à face, sans que tu me files entre les doigts.

-Oui. Que dirais-tu… Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour les retrouver, alors. On fête Noël en famille ?

Je grimaçai. C'était dans trois mois, hélas.

-Ou Halloween ? Tous deux déguisés en Dracula… Suggérai-je.

-Va pour Noël. Je t'aime, sœurette.

-Je t'aime, grand frère…

Et il raccrocha. Trois mois. Mais j'avais décidé où passer les vacances de Thanksgiving… Un passage à Forks, dans l'état de Washington me ferait le plus grand bien…

Je soupirai avec le désagréable sentiment qu'il ne rappellerait jamais. J'ignorai encore à quel point c'était vrai.

La nuit passa calmement. Ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Je lâchai Velin qui fit le tour de ma chambre avant de glisser sur mon lit et s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. J'embrassai sa tête douce.

-Un jour, on te trouvera une belle femelle, promis. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser m'abandonner sans descendance, crois moi. Au fait, tu savais que j'étais une ancêtre d'Emma ? Elle me l'a dit, aujourd'hui. Non, bien sûr, tu ne savais pas. Mais comment lui expliquer que si on n'a jamais trouvé le corps, c'est parce qu'il est planté là, devant elle ? Et qu'une fille de seize ans a disparu, elle a l'apparence d'une fille de quinze ?

Et je continuais à débiter ma vie tranquillement, à cette pauvre bête innocente qui n'avait pas mérité cela, et qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de tout cela… Il faut dire que les serpents ne possédant pas d'oreilles, il était peu probable qu'il m'entende. Et à voir comme il était immobile, il devait dormir. Il me ressemblait, quand j'étais humaine. Feignant qui n'écoutait personne.

Soudain, il se tortilla violement, comme pour se débarrasser de mon emprise. Je le lâchai, surprise. Et il me mordit avec force, tellement que ses crocs laissèrent des traces sur ma peau de pierre. Je le saisis à l'arrière de la tête pour éviter qu'il ne morde à nouveau, et le redéposai dans son vivarium.

Un élan de panique m'envahit, et j'eus envie de… Mourir ? Allons, c'était ridicule. Je m'agrippai à un des pieds métallique du lit, respirant (inutilement, j'en conviens) calmement. Je comprenais soudain, la lumière se faisant dans mon esprit. Et, sachant d'où venait cette peur, il m'était plus facile de la vaincre.

Petit vampire, tu t'amusais encore avec moi. Mais t'en prendre à mon serpent… Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Hélas, il me fallait attendre l'arrivée d'Enzo, pour Noël : je n'allais pas me risquer seule dans une affaire telle que celle-là.

La nuit passa. Une nuit qui défilait vite pour moi, assise sur mon lit, ne bougeant pas durant des heures entières. Puis vint l'heure du départ. Je me rappelais qu'Emma m'avait promis une nouvelle, et j'étais morte de curiosité (façon de parler, naturellement.). Et je fus servie.

Je les rejoignis devant mon casier.

-Emma, tu m'avais promis quelque chose.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Je commençais à cerner de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Euh… Ben et moi, nous… Sommes ensemble !

L'intéressé sourit joyeusement, hochant la tête pour confirmer.

-Vraiment ? Je suis contente pour vous ! Vous allez très bien ensemble… Félicitations ! M'écriais-je en serrant les tourtereaux dans mes bras.

Le couple étincelait par tant de joie que je me demandais comment ils avaient réussi à vivre l'un sans l'autre si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il nous fallut aller en cours, j'eus tellement de mal à les séparer que j'aurais juré qu'ils avaient soudé leurs mains entre elles. La fin de la journée arriva vite.

Les semaines suivantes furent calmes. Pas un seul symptôme de sentiment forcé. Peut-être que le vampire était parti ? C'était possible, peu croyable. Il semblait être très attaché –Voir collant- avec moi. Et les mois défilèrent avec aisance.

Je revis plusieurs fois les jumelles. Mais Thomas, je ne l'avais jamais aperçu. Et puis un jour, une semaine avant les vacances de Thanksgiving, je me remémorai une question que j'avais dans la tête depuis ma rencontre avec Ben.

-Ben, commençai-je, à la cafétéria, j'ai une question.

Je dus attendre que monsieur ait l'obligeance de retirer ses lèvres de la bouche d'Emma pour continuer.

-Oui ?

-Avant le lycée, on s'était déjà vu, non ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-Ta tête m'était familière. Et je suis certaine qu'on s'était vu avant de venir.

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-A l'hôpital. Finit-il par dire. Je rendais visite au docteur Lie, un ami de mon père, et je t'ai vue. Ils t'ont amenée sur un brancard, disant qu'il y avait eu un accident. Quand je suis repassé devant ta porte, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil curieux, quand ce type est arrivé et t'as mis une paire de baffes…

-Enzo. Mais il m'aime vraiment, c'est juste qu'il était très inquiet, c'est l'origine de sa colère. Eh, mais… Ben ? Dis-je d'un ton de reproche.

Il baissa la tête.

-Oui ?

-Tu en as parlé à tes parents, non ?

-Euh… Oui ? Fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Voilà pourquoi ton père détestait Enzo ! Parce qu'il avait frappé une fille ! Ce qui explique tout ! Dis, tu pourrais simplement lui expliquer qu'Enzo n'est pas un tyran ?

Emma, qui avait muettement assisté à l'échange, murmura.

-Ben, tu t'es mêlé d'affaires ne te concernant pas. Tu pourrais t'excuser.

Il obéit et je m'esclaffai en voyant Emma lui parler comme une mère à son fils. Ils étaient adorables ensemble, et les mois qui avaient passé n'avaient que renforcé l'amour que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre. Je souris tendrement.

-Excuses acceptées, parce que je sais à présent où je t'ai vu… Au fait, vous faîtes quoi pour Thanksgiving ?

-On part au Canada voir de la famille. Répondis Emma.

-Je pars voir des amis à Washington, continua Ben.

Je me rappelai d'Elsa qui évoquait une réserve. La ville de Washington en avait une ?

-Et toi ?

-Oh, moi, pour ma part, je vais aussi voir des amis sur la côte. Répondis-je évasivement. Vous enverrez des cartes postales ?

-A condition que tu en fasses de même ! Sourit Emma.

La fin du vendredi arriva très vite. Beaucoup de professeurs étant absents, les cours étaient vite passés. Et la semaine suivante fut toute aussi rapide, vu qu'on n'avait cours que le lundi et le mardi, les vacances débutant le mercredi.

J'avais tout prévu. Velin était nourri, mon sac était prêt et mon billet d'avion de Bishop à Forks était réservé. Ne restait plus qu'une seule tâche à accomplir…

* * *

_Mais quelle est donc cette tache a accomplir? EMy va-t-elle recontrer les Cullen où un imprévu surgira? Seront-ils au complet, où certains manqueront a l'appel?_

_Suite au prochain épisode!=)_


	10. Chapitre dixième : Baseball

_Mwahahahem. Tu t'es plantéeuh! nananananèreuh! _

_Le douze? Ouais, je sais, je sors..._

_En tout cas, ce chapitre est nommé Baseball. Oh, mais que va-t-il se passer? (genre on s'en doute pas du tout, t'sais... XD)_

_Au fait, navrée du retard. J'avais une compet de gym cet aprèm' alors j'ai du bosser pas mal, en plus mes profs, sadiques, on mis la dose de devoirs. Et je devais installer les sims 2. Bon, ok, j'arrete de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire... *Rabats-joie.*_

* * *

Chapitre dixième : Baseball.

La tâche en question était de prendre du sang. Je n'avais pas soif, mais ça m'arriverait sûrement là-bas et il me faudrait des provisions.

Je me glissai dans le local habituel et flairai les poches de sang. Malgré le plastique, l'odeur me parvenait quand même. Je humais une poche qui sentait délicieusement bon, et m'en saisis. Je savais qu'une vie en dépendait sûrement, mais si je ne la prenais pas, c'était plusieurs morts qu'on déplorerait. Et je parvins à sortir tranquillement, heureusement. Rendu chez moi, je consultai mon billet : l'avion partait dans deux heures, alors je me mis en route avec de l'avance, mon sac à dos à la main, et ma poche de sang enfouie dedans. Une fois arrivée, j'enregistrai mes bagages, et fis le nécessaire habituel, et une agréable hôtesse me conduisit dans une salle d'attente. J'avais pris une livre pour m'occuper, et j'étais tellement plongée dans l'intrigue que je me levais à la dernière minute pour rejoindre l'avion. Je donnais mon billet à une dame qui me conduisit en silence jusqu'à ma place, où je m'installai et replongeais dans mon livre. Je n'avais plus que deux heures et demie à attendre avant d'arriver.

-Mademoiselle ! Nous avons atterri.

Je regardai la femme qui m'avait conduite à mon siège avec incompréhension. Puis mon cerveau émergea du suspense de mon livre et je me souvins d'où j'étais.

-Ah, oui, excusez moi.

Parvenant à sortir de l'aéroport, je m'étonnai même que la douane n'ait pas remarqué le sang dans mon sac. Je saisis le plastique pour le glisser dans ma poche : le liquide était légèrement chaud et agréable.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver ces Cullen. Ces vampires devaient être assez fortunés, et leur maison devait certainement être l'égale de la nôtre en taille, voire plus imposante car ils étaient plus nombreux.

La ville était agréable, jolie à regarder malgré les trombes de pluie qui tombaient aujourd'hui. Je repérais le lycée : les enfants devaient y être scolarisés. Il y avait un hôpital, également. Peut-être s'approvisionnaient-ils en sang comme ça également.

Et j'entendis quelqu'un prononcé le nom de famille. Je tendis l'oreille.

-Le docteur Cullen est _si _mignon ! Dommage qu'il se soit marié à cette femme, Esmée…

-Il est tout de même ton supérieur et ton patron, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui ainsi. Et ses enfants devraient être plus dans tes âges, Nancy…

-Mais ils sont tous casés…

Cette conversation ne m'intéressait en fait pas du tout, je n'y appris rien, sinon qu'une infirmière (vu sa blouse, je supposai qu'elle en était une) avait des vues sur un docteur qui était magnifique. C'était un vampire, évidemment qu'il était beau !

Les deux femmes, situées loin de moi, encore à l'abri dans le hall de l'hôpital, n'avaient pas pu me remarquer.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre me fit sursauter, ma ramenant à mes pensées principales. En me promenant, je trouverai sûrement ces vampires.

Je trottinais gaiement, trempée, et, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la pluie cessa. Le tonnerre grondait toujours, toutefois.

Je me glissai dans un coin à l'écart pour me transformer. En réalité, je gardais la même apparence, trait pour trait, mais en version sèche.

Je trouvais un bois où les odeurs l'herbe mouillée vinrent me chatouiller les narines. Je cédais à mon envie d'y aller et me promenais.

Alors que le tonnerre rugit encore une fois, je distinguai un bruit de fond, très fort. Je m'y dirigeai nonchalamment et priant pour que ça soit quelque chose d'intéressant. Puis je me souvins.

Alice pouvait voir le futur subjectif. Ainsi, si je pensais à ce que je ferai maintenant, elle me verrait, et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Et puis, j'avais appris par Philip autre chose. L'un des leurs lisait dans les pensées. Je bloquais donc les miennes, et continuai à marcher vers le bruit.

Cet exercice fut très amusant : avoir en tête un projet lointain tout en ne pensant à rien.

Et je _les _vis.

Une paisible clairière, où un terrain de baseball avait été improvisé. Un petit lutin lançait des balles à un blondinet à la carrure imposante. Une femme, agenouillée derrière lui, attrapait les balles manquées, même s'il devait y en avoir que très peu. Un rouquin jouait distraitement avec sa batte en discutant avec un homme blond et un colosse brun. Et, tout au fond, une belle brune était penchée sur une enfant, tout en riant avec une magnifique blonde.

Tous les Cullen étaient là, et je réalisais deux choses.

Premièrement, Alice et Jasper devaient être deux d'entre eux, mais que faisaient-ils là, pourquoi ne fuyaient-ils pas Enzo ?

Et deuxièmement, ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarquée. Je laissais alors libre cours à mes pensées, mais des pensées ébahies, comme une humaine qui découvrait leur jeu. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu avant.

Le roux se stoppa soudain alors que je pensais et me fixa avec effarement. Ce devait être lui qui lisait dans les pensées. A me voir ainsi, on me prenait pour une humaine banale.

Puis, tous s'arrêtèrent en pleine action, et je pris alors la parole d'une voix de petite fille effrayée. Après tout, je donnais l'illusion d'avoir quinze ans seulement.

-Mais… Comment avez vous fait ? Vous courez si vite… Frappez si fort… Vous êtes des magiciens ? Demandais-je naïvement.

L'un d'eux se mit à rire. Le blond qui ne jouait pas, le plus âgé. Surement le docteur.

-De quoi parles-tu, ma petite ? On jouait normalement !

-Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai tout vu.

Je jubilai intérieurement en voyant leurs airs perplexes et gênés. Seul l'un d'eux me regarda avec curiosité, comme s'il avait senti mes sentiments. Ce devait être Jasper.

Puis la belle blonde prit la parole d'une voix hargneuse.

-Elle en sait trop. Une seule solution, l'éliminer.

Je fis volontairement un pas en arrière en imitant un glapissement d'effroi. Et je tombai _in_volontairement.

La poche de sang se perça. Par pur réflex, je touchais le liquide poisseux, et m'en mis accidentellement sur les mains.

L'odeur du sang les fit frissonner. Jasper fit un pas en avant, et il m'aurait sûrement dégustée (en tout cas, il le voulait) si le petit lutin, qui se révélait être une jeune femme, ne l'avait pas arrêté. Mais la fille brune, à l'autre bout du terrain… Nul ne la stoppa. Elle se jeta sur moi.

Nous roulâmes à terre, enfin, surtout elle vu que je l'étais déjà, et avant qu'elle ne plante ses crocs dans ma chair, je lui donnai un violent coup de pied dans la jambe. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Comment une humaine comme moi avait pu avoir autant de force ? Elle se releva et regarda le roux, geignant comme une gamine.

-Elle m'a cognée.

J'explosai de rire à la vue de sa mine décomposée et lui dit ironiquement.

-Tu as failli me dévorer, tu crois vraiment que ça fait le poids ?

Elle me regarda d'un air étrange, et je me relevai.

-Qui… es-tu ? Demanda le roux après avoir levé les yeux au ciel suite à la réplique de la brune.

-Je m'appelle Emeline Change. Et vous ?

-Nous sommes les Cullen. Commença le docteur. Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma femme, Esmé, ma fille Rosalie et son époux Emmett, mon fils Edward et se femme Bella, et puis… Ma fille Alice et son mari Jasper.

Je fixai ces deux derniers. Le dénommé Emmett, le brun imposant, me demanda, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

-Je suis une vampire, mais vous avez sûrement remarqué, vu que je savais qu'elle –je désignai Bella- allait me croquer. Et euh… Je me baladais dans le coin, et je vous ai entendu.

Ils me posèrent tous des tas de questions sauf Rosalie. Je connaissais cette manœuvre. Ils étaient en train de tenter de détourner mon attention. Et mon oreille détecta ce qui clochait. Un cœur battait. Un cœur faible et tranquille. Je fixai l'origine de ce bruit. L'enfant.

-Mais… Elle vit ! M'écriai-je.

Tous se mirent autour d'elle et la blonde reprit la parole de sa voix glaciale.

-Elle est à nous.

Horrifiée, je compris ce que signifiait cette phrase. Ils comptaient se nourrir… D'une enfant ! J'étais choquée. Puis le roux Edward parut se détendre à l'entente de mes pensées.

-Laisse, Rose. Elle ne va rien faire à Nessie.

-Mais… murmura Rosalie, peut convaincue.

Edward l'interrompit pour m'expliquer.

-Bien sûr que non, nous n'allons pas la manger. C'est ma fille.

-Votre fille ? Vous êtes un vampire, vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants !

-Les hommes, si. Et Bella n'est vampire que depuis peu. Renesmé est bel et bien ma fille.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à la question d'Emmett, en fait, Emeline. Murmura Jasper. Tu as menti. Tu ne te baladais pas, j'ai senti ton mensonge.

« Je veux parler à Alice et Jasper en privé » Pensai-je, en cherchant comment exprimer ça. C'était sans compter sur Edward.

-Venez, elle veut vous parler à tous les deux, c'est tout. Pas aux autres.

Il me regarda avec un air curieux mais je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à ma conversation. Puis ils disparurent enfin.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Alice d'une voix calme, mais percée par l'inquiétude.

Je m'assis en tailleur par terre.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

-Euh… On était en voyage de noces et nous sommes revenus pour les vacances. Mentit Jasper.

-Faux. Dites à votre famille ce mensonge si vous voulez. Je sais que votre départ n'était pas pour ce motif.

-Comment sais-tu que nous sommes partis ? Demanda Alice en imitant ma posture.

-Vous êtes traqués.

Tous deux se figèrent et s'observèrent.

-Pas par moi, ne vous en faîtes pas. Mais je connais bien celui qui vous suit. Et je connais ces motifs.

Ils m'interrogèrent du regard.

-Jasper, c'est votre don qui lui fait peur. Depuis quelques mois, un vampire contrôle nos sentiments comme de vulgaires marionnettes. En… Votre poursuivant s'est mis en colère, et il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Il veut une vengeance. Et, Alice, vous avez tué, avec votre famille, son meilleur ami, James. Et il sait que la meilleure façon de vous faire souffrir est de… Tuer votre mari. Je suis désolée.

Ils parurent bouleversés, et la voix d'Alice me parut tremblante.

-Dis-nous au moins comment il s'appelle. Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal, sauf en cas de défense. Mais au moins, il faut que nous soyons à égalité.

-Enzo Change.

-Ton mari ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant le même nom de famille.

-Mon frère. Il a vécu deux longues années avec James, et connaît les ficelles du métier de traqueur. Peut-être est-il moins doué et moins développé, mais sachez qu'il est quand même fort. Et il a de l'avance.

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Nous avons été transformé quatre siècles auparavant. Et il a un pouvoir. Si jamais vous le voyez, ne le regardez jamais s'il se met à danser. Même pour se moquer de lui… Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Comment vous deux en savez-vous autant sur ma famille ?

-Il existe deux vampires qui savent tout sur chaque autre de la planète. Sans le vouloir. Une visite chez elles nous a appris tout ce qu'on voulait savoir sur ceux supposément nommés James et Alicia Hallen. Elles ont fait le rapprochement. Et utiliser le prénom de James n'était guère intelligent, car il a remué les souvenirs d'Enzo, et ravivé sa haine envers vous deux. Fuyez dès que possible, voilà mon seul et unique conseil.

-Mais ne peux-tu pas le faire revenir à la raison ? Notre famille commence à avoir des doutes sur notre voyage, surtout Edward qui ne nous entend jamais y penser…

-J'aimerai. Mais Enzo est dur à trouver, bien trop. Et je ne pourrai le revoir qu'aux vacances de Noël. Tâchez de survivre jusque là.

Je me tus, en entendant des pas de courses très rapides venir jusqu'à nous. La belle Rosalie nous avertis.

-Méfiez-vous. Les cabots ont reçu de la visite. Des humains, à en juger du père. Ils se baladent par là, et sont avec Seth et Leah. Attention.

Seth. Seth. Ce nom… Ben ! Il n'allait pas dans la ville de Washington, mais dans l'état ! Mieux valait-il que je ne reste pas par-là. Si ce Seth était un loup, bien qu'ami avec un humain aussi banal que Ben, il ne manquerait pas de détecter mon inhumanité.

-Je dois y aller. Prenez soin de vous deux, et méfiez vous de lui… A bientôt, j'espère. En un seul morceau.

Il y avait tant d'amertume dans ma voix qu'ils se regardèrent, alertes. Puis Alice me demanda.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas rester quelques temps supplémentaires ? Nous répondrons à tes questions. Mais nous aimerions en savoir plus sur notre poursuivant, ton frère. S'il te plaît.

Je restais muette un instant, puis, sous le regard curieux de Rosalie qui n'avait pas compris, et celui plein d'espoir du couple, j'opinai finalement.

* * *

_Comment va réagir Rosalie? Essaiera-t-elle de comprendre, acceptera-t-elle de laisser sa famille? Les loups vont ils arriver? Taaadaaaa!!!_


	11. Chapitre onzième : Souvenirs

_Voila la suiiiite! tadaaaa!_

* * *

Chapitre onzième : Souvenirs.

-Rose, laisse-nous, s'il te plaît.

La voix de Jasper me choqua. Je l'avais entendu, tout à l'heure, et sa voix ici paraissait imprégnée d'un effroi immense. Il semblait pourtant courageux. Et ce ne fut que quand il regarda sa femme que je compris. Il avait peur de mourir, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne dans son décès. Il ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'il refusait de savoir qu'elle souffrirait. Il ne voulait pas mourir car il l'aimait.

La blonde avait remarqué tout ça aussi, et elle commença d'une voix tendre, une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas (bien que je ne la connaissais que depuis une poignée de minutes.).

-Tout va bien ? Jasper, tu es sûr que…

-Pitié. Continua-t-il, d'une voix souffrante.

Conciliante, elle fit demi-tour et repartit lentement. Alice se leva et serra la main de Jasper. Puis se glissa dans ses bras.

-Je propose que tu poses tes questions puis nous les nôtres.

-Ça me va, si on pouvait aller plus… Loin. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les loups, même sans les haïr, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils me déchiquètent…

Ils approuvèrent et me guidèrent dans une clairière plus lointaine et à l'abri des regards. Alice, toujours serrée dans les bras de son conjoint, demanda calmement.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Vous. Votre famille. Déjà que vivre avec un seul être me semble être une difficulté à part entière, vous vivez à sept sous un même toit en harmonie… Comment ?

-C'est loin d'être aussi simple, hélas. Voilà comment tout à commencé, même si je vais abréger.

« Carlisle est né il y a trois siècles environ. Il fut mordu par un vampire qu'il poursuivait, et il dut se cacher pour ne pas être brûlé, après sa transformation. Voyant le monstre qu'il était, il tenta souvent de se supprimer, en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une autre alternative, le sang animal. Il put donc pleinement travailler dans un hôpital, où il apprit à résister au sang humain à un point inimaginable. Puis il vit Edward. Ses parents étaient morts de la grippe espagnole et il en était gravement atteint. Carlisle le mordit. Esmée fut la suivante : après avoir perdu son enfant de quelques jours, elle sauta d'une falaise. On l'emmena à la morgue tandis que son cœur battait encore, et Carlisle la « sauva ». Ils furent tout de suite fous l'un de l'autre, deux âmes sœurs. Et vint Rosalie Hale. Belle enfant, jeune mariée, tout lui souriait. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle revenait de chez une amie, son mari, ivre, ainsi que plusieurs autres hommes la virent et… assouvirent leurs désirs, l'abandonnant ensuite là, dans la rue. Carlisle la trouva, et la transforma. Il voulait qu'elle soit pour Edward ce qu'Esmée était pour lui, mais il la repoussa, la considérant comme une simple sœur. Et elle ramena Emmett. Alors qu'elle chassait, elle trouva Emmett qui allait se faire tuer par un ours. Quelque chose en son regard la changea, et elle parcouru des centaines de kilomètres pour l'emmener à Carlisle.

La famille était au nombre de cinq.

Parallèlement, je venais d'être transformée par un docteur de l'asile où j'étais enfermée, pour me permettre d'échapper à James, qui me poursuivait. J'avais toujours eu des visions, même humaine. Je savais que Jasper me cherchait, avant qu'il ne le sache lui-même. C'était un soldat changé pour faire une guerre des nouveau-nés, mais je le trouvai plus tard, et, ayant une vision du clan de Carlisle, nous le rejoignîmes.

Voilà », conclut-elle en un sourire.

-Et toi, comment as-tu rencontré Enzo, et comment t'es-tu transformée ?

Alors je racontai.

Je racontai cette soirée où je rentrais chez moi, suivie par mon ami. Comment j'enjambai un homme que je croyais ivre mort. Comment il me mordit, moi, et Enzo. Comment on avait appris à vivre durant quatre siècles. Et pourquoi il les poursuivait.

-L'idée du pseudonyme de James à l'hôtel était une mauvaise idée, répétai-je sombrement. Je suis certaine qu'Enzo n'y pensait plus jusqu'à le relire. Et lui donner une raison de te haïr. Murmurai-je à l'intention d'Alice, qui ne souriait-plus.

-Que doit-on faire ? Me demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

-Partez, fuyez, le plus loin possible. Que vous en parliez ou pas à votre famille, c'est votre affaire. Mais partez.

-Tu es inquiète. Et tu te sens fautive. A quel sujet ? Le blond me regardait, sourcils froncés. Ne mens pas, je le saurais.

-C'est euh… le garçon avec les loups. C'est un amis, et mieux vaudrait qu'il ne me voit pas ici. Si c'est un humain, rien ne l'empêche d'en avoir appris sur vous, peut-être, et il risquerait de faire un rapprochement… Bien que j'aie l'air on ne peut plus humaine.

-Rosalie arrive. Elle veut savoir ce que tu as. Dit Alice, l'air perdue.

En effet, la jeune femme arriva un court instant après. Sans se soucier de sa sœur ni de moi-même (ce qui me dérangeait pas le moins du monde) elle s'approcha de son frère et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Explique-moi. J'ignore ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais j'ai vu à tes yeux que ça n'allait pas. Carlisle était de mon avis, il m'a dit de venir. Comme tous, bien sûr. Excepté Edward qui m'a dit de te laisser… Jasper.

-Ce n'est rien, Rose. Simple évocation du passé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré James auparavant. Elle racontait quand il traquait Alice. Elle ignorait qu'il était mort, voilà tout.

Son mensonge était visible, et la belle blonde soupira, haussant les épaules.

-Je saurais, que tu le veuilles ou non. Au revoir, Emeline. Lança-t-elle froidement.

Je la regardai partir en silence, puis murmurai.

-Elle n'a pas tort. Je devrais partir.

-Ne prête pas attention à sa colère, elle est inquiète, c'est tout. La défendit Alice.

-Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le moindre soupçon. Au revoir.

De ma démarche dansante, je courus le plus vite possible, loin, très loin, tout en espérant n'avoir omis aucun détail. Leur sécurité avait dépendu de moi, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux, je me sentirais fautive.

Adossée contre un tronc, je pensai. Avoir évoqué le passé fit remonter des souvenirs. Je m'étonnais encore de ma mémoire à enregistrer une si longue période.

Je me remémorai, il y a vingt ans. Peu avant qu'on parte chacun chez James ou les une-en-deux. Tout me revint brusquement avec l'apparence d'un flash-back, en quelque sorte.

_« -Laisse-moi, Enzo !_

_J'étouffai. Sa présence comme une mère poule m'empêchait de vivre pleinement ma liberté. Et j'étais furieuse. Alors que j'avais entamé une relation sérieuse avec un type très gentil, galant, il l'avait volontairement effrayé de façon à ce qu'il me quitte. Je haïssais Enzo._

_-Tu n'es pas ma mère. Laisse-moi en paix._

_Il avait demandé d'une voix sarcastique combien de temps il me faudrait seule. J'avais lancé au hasard une réponse : deux ans._

_-Même pas cap. Avait-il murmuré. _

_Ma main avait cogné sa joue violemment. Je lui remémorai Noah, chez qui je pourrai vivre pleinement dans le calme, elle qui recherchait toujours cette âme-sœur. Et lui me parla de James, un type rencontré par hasard et avec qui il s'était bien entendu. Le pari fut lancé. Deux ans sans se voir, sans s'appeler. Deux ans de solitude qui nous avait fait réaliser l'importance de l'autre dans notre vie._

_-Plus jamais. S'était-on promis. »_

On s'était promis. Il avait failli à son serment. Il m'avait abandonnée.

Puis un autre, plus ancien. Beaucoup plus. Notre rencontre.

_« -Emeline ? Emy ! Où es-tu passée, mon trésor ?_

_La voix de ma mère, inquiète, était presque étouffée par les rumeurs de cette rue bondée. Je courais, sur mes petites jambes bien en chair, babillant de plaisir face à toutes les merveilles de cette place. Un homme me regarda un instant, puis me demanda si je voulais des bijoux. Timide, je hochais la tête, subjuguée par ce gros monsieur gentil. _

_-Viens dedans. Viens, je vais te donner._

_Il me tendait une main rugueuse. Un éclat mauvais passa une fraction de seconde dans son regard. Une fraction de trop. Paniquée, je m'enfuis encore plus vite, trébuchant, terrifiée par son rire gras. Ma mère commençait à être épuisée, et elle était morte d'inquiétude pour sa petite fille perdue dans la foule. _

_Et je te vis._

_Assis sur une marche, le regard plein de larmes, tu regardais passer les gens. Je me plantais devant toi, me demandant pourquoi ce grand garçon pleurait. Les garçons ne pleuraient jamais, c'était mon père qui me l'avait dit._

_En voyant ma bouille anxieuse et perplexe, tu tentas un petit sourire pour me montrer que ça allait. Je posais ma main sur ta joue chaude et mouillée, et me mit à rire soudainement, un rire d'enfant, de ceux qui emplissent de joie n'importe qui. Tu ris aussi. Ma mère s'écria._

_-Emeline Juliet Edith Merezan ! Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil._

_Alors je saisis ta main gigantesque, te tirais vers elle._

_-C'est mon ami, maman. _

_Et ce ne fut qu'alors que je réalisais ne pas connaître ton nom. _

_-Enzo._

_Enzo. Ce si beau nom t'allait à ravir. Même en te connaissant depuis si peu de temps, je savais qu'on était fait pour rester ensemble. Éternellement. »_

J'ignorai, à cinq ans, à quel point ma pensée se révélerait exacte.

Je me relevais. Marchai, tournai en rond, incapable de rester sagement immobile. Incapable de rester la petite fille naïve que j'étais. Enfant, je ne croyais qu'en deux choses : Le bien et le mal. Le paradis et l'enfer. En grandissant, je réalisai que mes croyances s'étaient légèrement modifiées : que m'importait le paradis si tu n'y allais pas ? Et comment m'éviter de souffrir en enfer alors que tu étais un ange ?

Et puis, vint la maudite transformation. Je compris que je m'étais trompée. Que dès le berceau, on m'avait servi un tas d'âneries et de sottises. Le bien et le mal n'existaient pas. C'était quelque chose de bien plus subtil :

Toi, Enzo, mon frère, tu étais quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, d'agréable. Et pourtant tu t'apprêtais à tuer quelqu'un, mais cela faisait-il de toi un monstre ? Étais-tu le mal ou le bien ? Voilà la subtilité. Dur de croire qu'une fille come moi pouvait penser à ça.

-Pas tant que ça.

Je sursautai à l'entente de cette voix peu familière.

_-_Oh. Edward. Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-Moi si. Tes pensées déprimées résonnent à des lieues à la ronde. Ta panique a donné le bourdon à Jasper. Et Alice ne cesse d'avoir des visions assez déroutantes.

-Mes excuses. Sans vouloir être grossière, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Jasper a reconnu que tu mentais. Je n'ai pu en savoir plus ; il a bloqué ses pensées. Et Alice aussi.

-Problème personnel. Rapport avec James.

-Il est mort. Même Rose sait que son jumeau lui a menti. Et elle t'en veut affreusement de le forcer à raconter des mensonges.

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé. Et s'il refuse de vous dire la raison de son mensonge, ça ne regarde que lui. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas à être mêlée de vos histoires familiales, Mr Cullen. Si je reste, c'est parce que mon avion ne part que demain.

Il me regarda avec curiosité, et je m'efforçai de stopper mon flot de pensées. Trop tard.

-Les protéger de quoi ?

Je restai muette. Il redemanda. Plusieurs fois. De plus en plus fort. Inutilement. Je me concentrai sur un magnifique chant d'oiseau que j'entendais, me demandant quel animal pouvait rester ici avec le froid.

-Jasper et Alice sont de ma famille. L'oncle et la tante de ma fille. Tu ne veux pas la priver d'eux, pas vrai ?

-Que je vous dise la vérité ne changera strictement rien, et vous le savez.

Il pinça ses lèvres. J'avais touché un point faible. Il continua, mais d'une voix qui avait perdu de l'assurance.

-Nous pourrons les aider. Les protéger.

-Et amener votre fille et toute votre famille, votre femme, à la mort ? Sans moi. Je peux le dire en temps que simple humaine.

Je me transformai rapidement, ignorant mes vêtements trop serrés pour ma carrure d'adolescente de seize ans.

-Ou alors de ma vraie apparence. Celle d'Emeline Merezan. Je vous en conjure, Edward, abandonnez. Le danger sera vite écarté, cessez de vous inquiéter. Pitié.

Il haussa les sourcils, eut un rictus méprisant et murmura.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai le droit à une petite vengeance. Reprends ton ancienne apparence, tes vêtements vont exploser.

Puis il disparut tandis que j'obéissais.

Curieuse, je tendis l'oreille. Rien.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Toujours rien. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait avoir entendu.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lasse d'attendre, je commençais à marcher, sereine.

La mousse spongieuse sentait délicieusement bon, et le bruit de l'eau qui en sortait à chaque pas me plut. Je m'arrêtai, ôtai mes chaussures, et c'est alors que j'entendis à mon tour.

Quatre siècles et mon ouïe était toujours aussi pitoyable. Je n'entendais que mes proches me parler, parce que je voyais leurs lèvres bouger.

Des bruits de pas, des rires, des chamailleries et des boutades surgissaient de toute part, amplifiés par l'écho du bois. Quelqu'un venait. J'écoutai. Trois personnes. Trois adolescents, à leurs voix.

-Et donc, il est parti se cacher dans les jupes de Maman parce que la vilaine grande sœur avait été méchante !

-Leah, tu voudrais-pas la fermer, de temps à autre ? Je regrette qu'on ne t'ait pas abandonnée à la naissance…

-Tu aurais fait quoi, Seth ? Tu n'es même pas capable de faire à manger !

-Tu veux bien te taire, Ben ? Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi ? Ben ?

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait plus. Il s'était stoppé. Et me dévisageai avec effroi.

-Emeline ?

* * *

_Comment Ben réagira-t-il en voyant Emy? Et elle, va-t-elle faire une gaffe et évoquer les loups? Mwahaha. La suite bientot^^_


	12. Chapitre douzième : Mensonges

_Umbris: Euh, oui. Faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'une amie qui disait partir voir des amis se retrouve dans le même état que lui. On choisit mieux ses amis, en général. On prends ceux qui habitent là où il fait chaud XD_

_Evidemment qu'il fallait une gaffe! Citations aux paillettes, comme vous le constaterez vous-même. Et ce que j'aime Emmett et Rose... Quoique, j'aimerai un peu moins Emmett, il se prendrait un allez-retour sur chaque joue! Quel enfoiré! "Détournement de mineur". Vous verrez._

* * *

Chapitre douzième : Mensonges

-Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Moi ? Oh, euh... Je rendais visite à mes amis. La côte ouest ! Dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Et toi, tu ne devais pas aller… à Washington ?

-J'y suis.

- Non. Tu es dans la ville de Forks, là.

-Dans l'état de Washington.

J'émis un « oh » de surprise naïf, et pris l'air le plus innocent possible.

-Quelle coïncidence alors ! Et eux, ce sont tes… amis ?

Je fixais les deux loups, sous leur forme humaine, bien sûr. La peau mate, une ressemblance typique du frère et de la sœur…

-Oui. Seth et Leah. Et toi, qui sont tes amis ?

Je gloussai nerveusement en cherchant une excuse potable. Je misais sur la sincérité. Après tout, Ben, s'il avait entendu parler des vampires, devait croire à une superstition.

-Les Cullen. J'ai rencontré Alice il y a longtemps. A New-York.

Si ses deux amis se figèrent, me fixant, il n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui me rassura.

-Bon, on va vous laisser seul à seule, hein, Seth ? Seth ! Aboya Leah soudainement.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Oui, amusez-vous bien !

Et ils disparurent sous le regard noir de Ben, qui me lança un regard d'excuse.

-Ils n'aiment pas les Cullen, ni ce qui y touche… Surtout Leah. Des superstitions sur les vampires…

Je me raidis imperceptiblement.

-Vampires ? Comment ça, des gens y croient ?

-Eux, oui. Je trouve ça… Stupide. Tout ça parce que leur peau est pâle et qu'ils ont le même âge !

-Mais ils viennent d'Alaska et se sont fait adopter, non ?

-C'est ce que je dis. Stupide.

Nous restâmes muets, et je lui jetai de discrets coups d'œil alors qu'on s'était mis à marcher. Il semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait. Je me détendis et lançais.

-Alors, des nouvelles d'Emma, au Canada ?

-Juste qu'elle est à Québec. On en saura pas plus.

-Tu as l'air soucieux, Ben. Elle te manque ?

-Oui. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quoi, quelques heures, depuis hier, mais j'ai du mal à être moi-même sans elle.

-Vous êtes merveilleux ensemble. Allez, Thanksgiving va vite passer et tu la retrouveras. Retournes auprès de tes amis avant qu'ils ne t'accusent de tromper ta copine.

-Emeline ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Il me serra dans ses bras amicalement, et je n'avais pas touché de peau humaine depuis si longtemps que je me brûlais presque. Il faisait tellement froid dehors que ma peau n'en était qu'encore plus gelée, songeai-je.

-File. Riais-je tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

En réalité, j'avais besoin de solitude. Mon cœur mort avait subi trop d'émotions, et nul doute qu'il se serait stoppé si ce n'était pas déjà fait : Ben connaissait l'existence des vampires, même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il ignorait probablement que ses amis étaient des loups. Et le pire dans cette histoire, que je ne devais ma couverture qu'à mon don. Ma survie de vampire tenait à une enveloppe humaine. Curieux, non ?

-Ils m'ont réexpédié. Leah m'a fait un sermon comme quoi on ne laissait pas une _si_ jeune fille seule dans cette forêt humide. J'y ai eu le droit pendant cinq minutes sans en placer une. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas l'air si mal à l'aise. Remarqua-t-il en désignant du menton mes chaussures, que je tenais à la main.

-J'aime la forêt. Et puis, la foudre est passée. Ça promet d'être calme.

-Justement. Tu as déjà dormi à la belle étoile ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Du grabuge entre l'un des Cullen, Edward, et Jacob, un ami. Disons qu'il y a un différent au sujet… de la petite dernière Cullen.

-A propos de quoi ? C'est la fille d'Edward, il gère ça seul, non ?

-C'est… plus compliqué. Mais bref, passons. Alors ? Déjà dormi sans aucune tente ?

-Non, jamais. Dois-je y voir une invitation ?

-En effet.

-Attention, tes amis ont l'air d'avoir les pensées tordues, et je suppose que ce n'est pas dur d'imaginer ce que deux adolescents, seuls, dans une si grande forêt, peuvent faire.

Il s'empourpra et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, avant d'éclater de rire. Je l'imitai.

-Tu viens ? On va chercher les duvets. Ne reste qu'à se trouver une clairière sympa.

Conciliante, je désignais le coin où les vampires jouaient précédemment.

Il approuva : c'était l'endroit idéal.

-Je vais chercher le matériel, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Non, merci. Je vais profiter un instant du calme…

Il s'éloigna tandis que je m'asseyais. Ben était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir ici. Après le Docteur Lie, et sa propre mère, naturellement. Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ? Il trainait avec des loups, et le pauvre ne le savait même pas. Il était ami avec une vampire, et il valait mieux qu'il continue de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un simple mythe pour faire peur aux enfants.

Il ne fut pas long, et revint avec deux épais duvets bourrés de plumes de je ne sais quel animal, et avec une mine énervé.

-Un problème ?

-Tu avais raison. J'ai des amis aux idées mal tordues qui ont dans la tête des pensées qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me révéler… Et pas des comme quoi on dormirait juste.

- Bah, laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Demain, reviens avec ton pantalon dans la main et attends leur réaction ! Gloussai-je.

Je devinai qu'il avait l'image de la tête de ses amis derrière ses paupières fermées, et il s'esclaffa à son tour.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des ours, dans le coin… J'ai lu ça sur le net. C'est vrai ?

Je m'étais évidemment quelques peu renseignée sur l'endroit où j'allais. Et j'avais lu des choses sur les ours.

Et puis, alors que Ben s'était tu, il y eu comme un déclic dans ma tête. Les ours devaient être les loups. Et cette question se changea alors en test. Voyons la réaction de Ben.

-J'ai entendu dire ca, mais ton info date un peu… Ca fait un moment qu'on en a plus entendu parler !

Visiblement, il ignorait tout et pensait aux ours, aux vrais. Test réussi avec brio.

-Pourquoi le mot vampire est-il venu à la bouche de tes amis ? Je veux dire, tous ceux qui ont une peau blanchâtre en est un pour eux ?

- Non. Ca date d'une légende, une vieille histoire destinée à faire peur aux sales gosses, et depuis ils sont persuadés qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Et puis, les adultes n'ont pas le cœur de leur dire qu'ils se trompent, car en ayant un ennemi commun ils en oublient de se haïr et de se battre. C'est bien, en quelque sorte, car la haine apporte la paix, curieux, non ?

Je souris. C'était en effet curieux. Curieux que Ben soit confronté à des légendes et qu'il n'y croit pas alors qu'elles étaient réelles.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant rêveuse.

-Rien. Juste à ce qu'Emma peut faire, actuellement. Si ca se trouve, elle est en train de s'avaler jusqu'à l'indigestion des crêpes au sirop d'érable… Si c'est le cas, je la hais.

-Tu parles de ma copine, alors fais gaffe, hein ! Rit-il d'une fausse voix menaçante.

Des bruits de pas étouffés surgirent. Je m'efforçais de ne pas tourner la tête : je n'étais pas censée les entendre.

-Génial, nous voilà avec une agence matrimoniale. Gloussa une voix, que j'était autorisée à entendre. Je tournai la tête. Et une seconde voix survint.

-Ca me rappelle à Pâques de l'an dernier… Tu te souviens ?

-Pour sûr. Une nuit comme ca avec toi, ca ne s'oublie pas.

Emmett pouffa. Je me levai.

-Emmett, Rosalie. Je suis désolée de vous avoir pris votre terrain de baseball, mais, euh… Pourriez-vous épargner les détails de votre relation, s'il vous plaît ?

-La pauvre gosse, en quatre-cents ans elle a même pas pris l'habitude d'entendre des couples parler librement de leurs ébats.

-Ferme-la. Rosalie avait pris une voix calme, et il la fixa, outré, avant de suivre le regard de la blonde. Qui allait à Ben.

-Bon. On fera ça ailleurs. Il semblerait que la place soit occupée cette nuit. Faites attention, les mômes, si un policer passe par là, il risque de te coffrer pour détournement de mineur. Ricana-t-il à mon attention.

-Emmett ! Cette fois, la voix de la blonde fut agressive. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira loin, pour partir.

Quand ils eurent disparu, Ben me questionna, interloqué.

-Les Cullen ?

-Affirmatif. Emmett et Rosalie. Le couple le plus à l'aise avec leurs… envies, je dirais.

-Et ce… Emmett, que voulait-il dire ? Tes quatre siècles ? Détournement de mineur ? Tu n'es pas majeure ?

-Je les connais depuis moins longtemps qu'Alice, mais il m'a toujours reproché d'être trop… coincée, que je ne savais pas m'amuser. Il me considère donc comme une femme d'au moins quarante ans. Il n'a jamais su faire des blagues très intelligente.

Le mensonge fusa seul, et Ben hocha la tête, convaincu.

-Tu les a déjà vu jouer au baseball ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ce privilège. Ils m'ont dit que je devrais voir ça, mais en réalité, ils sortent quand il y a de la foudre pour ajouter de l'adrénaline, et j'ai toujours eu trop peur à cause des arbres. Trop jeune, sûrement. Mon cœur aurait lâché à chaque éclair. Ce qui fait que j'ai deux surnoms chez eux : la vieille et la trouillarde. En gros, il n'y a qu'Alice qui me respecte…

J'étais étonnée d'être capable de mentir si facilement à partir des quelques choses que je connaissais d'eux. Pour la foudre, ce n'était même qu'une supposition. Et je supposais que reconnaître avoir vu un match signifiait que je les avait vu en pleine utilisation de leurs pouvoirs…

Ben avait beau ignorer leur réelle identité, je devais mesurer chacun de mes propos. Une gaffe est si vite arrivée…

-Les étoiles sont vite apparues. Constata-t-il pour combler le silence.

-Oui. J'aime bien les étoiles. On dirait que le ciel est parsemé de paillettes, comme si un enfant en avait renversé un pot. Ca me rappelle un dessin que j'ai fait, quand j'était toute petite. Les paillettes n'existaient pas, alors j'ai pris du sable brillant.

-Comment-ça, « les paillettes n'existaient pas » ?

Je me mordis violemment l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi étais-je aussi stupide ?

-Enfin, je ne connaissais pas. On habitait dans une ville perdue a fin fond de l'Iowa, et c'était tellement petit que l'épicier ne vendait pas de paillettes. Je devais faire sans.

Il sourit et se mit à rire. Vexée (et un peu effrayée qu'il aie noté mon dérapage), je lui demandais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

-Non… hihihi… Rien….

-Espèce de sale égoïste, vas-y, dis le fond de ta pensée, que tu n'aie pas l'air de rire tout seul comme un pauvre type !

-Tu mets tellement d'entrain dans ce que tu dis… Comme si tu étais heureuse juste pour une histoire de paillettes !

Et là, il s'effondra littéralement par terre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues mates, et je le regardais, sidérée. Ce n'était… pas drôle. Et encore, Enzo m'avait raconté des blagues nulles, mais vraiment, qui passeraient pour hilarantes à côté.

Enfin, le fou rire se calma, et il s'assit, essuyant ses larmes.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri. Faut dire qu'à la maison, ça va pas fort…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en le voyant soudain prendre un air triste.

-Mon père et ma mère. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus à longueur de journée.

-Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Ma mère voudrait qu'on emménage ici. Elle dit que je n'ai rien à faire dans une ville perdue comme celle-là. Et que je n'ai pas à… Il se tut et me regarda, gêné.

-À quoi, Ben ?

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Crois-moi, on m'a traité de telles horreurs que je peux tout entendre.

-Elle ne veux pas que je sois ami avec une traînée et avec une garce. Le premier désigne Emma.

Il me fixa, guettant ma réaction. Je pris un air choqué. Bon sang, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais me traiter de garce, devant son propre fils ! Et insulter Emma.

-Quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai hurlé, vous ai défendues. Et quand j'ai dit qu'Emma était ma petite amie et que je l'aimais, elle m'a giflé. Mon père est rentré au moment où elle m'a cogné. Alors elle a commencé à se battre avec lui, et ça s'est fini qu'il a dormi dans le salon. Depuis, l'ambiance est électrique. S'il est venu ici avec elle, ce n'est que parce qu'il a des amis ici. Et que le père de Leah et Seth est mort et qu'il vient juste de l'apprendre, alors que ça fait un moment.

Il baissa les yeux, mais il tremblait tellement que je voyait toute la rage qu'il tentait de cacher. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort, et tout à coup il donna un grand coup dans le sol en poussant un cri. Il commença à se calmer et je vis qu'il pleurait.

-Viens. Viens par là.

Il m'obéit. Je lui pris ses mains et le fixais.

-Je la hais, je la hais de toute mes forces.

-C'est ta mère, et tu n'y peux rien.

-Emma me manque. C'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même, comme si j'avais un grand vide, là, à la place du cœur. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends.

-Si. Si, je comprends tout à fait.

C'était vrai. Ce qu'il me décrivait, là, c'était ce que je ressentais depuis la départ d'Enzo. Mon grand frère me manquait terriblement.

Au bout d'un moment, mon ami reprit ses esprits et sa bonne humeur. Le voyant bailler, je décrétais qu'il nous fallait dormir. Nous nous glissâmes dans les duvets.

S'ensuivit un long silence. Je crus qu'il dormait. Quand à moi, je pouvais facilement perdre le fil des heures en pensant. Et alors, il parla.

-Tu dors, Emy ?

-Pas encore.

-Ça doit être normal, après tout. Les gens comme toi ne dorment pas, il paraît.

Fixant le ciel, je me répétai ses paroles, leur cherchant un sens.

-Les gens comme moi ? C'est à dire ?

-C'est évident ! Murmura-t-il, comme choqué que je ne la sache pas. (Ce qui me vexa un peu, je détestai ne pas savoir quelque chose.) Les vampires !

* * *

_taaadaaaaaaaaaaa! Vive Ben, me direz vous, hein? C'que j'l'aime, lui. "Comment ca, détournement de mineur?" Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'image d'une Emy levant les yeux innocemment...? XD  
__Mais il est mignon tout plein quand il évoque Emma. Alors ca va. _

_La suite quand mon Word aura fini de dérailleeeer!_


	13. Chapitre treizième : Explications

Chapitre treizième : Explications.

Et voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, j'ai une ouïe pitoyable. Et dans ce noir, je n'avais pas vu Ben parler. Si bien que j'aurai juré qu'il m'avait parlé de vampires ! Impossible.

Je me donnai de grands coups sur les oreilles, comme si cela pouvait améliorer mon audition.

-Tout va bien, Emeline ? Tu fais quoi, là ? Demanda-t-il, sidéré.

-Rien. Juste que depuis toute petite, j'entends très mal. Tu peux répéter ? M'excusai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Je disais que les vampires ne dorment pas.

Aïe. Cette fois, j'avais bien remarqué ses lèvres bouger, former le mot que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je tentai une feinte, paniquée.

-Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas lu Dracula. Mais, attends, il ne dormait pas dans un cercueil ?

-Exact. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant où je voulais en venir.

-Mais, euh… Pourquoi me parles-tu de vampires, tout à coup, au fait ?

-Parce que… Tu en es une, pas vrai ?

Ouf. Je sentais le doute poindre dans sa bouche. Encore dix petites minutes et il abandonnerait son idée.

-Moi ? Un vampire ? Oui, bien sûr. J'ai même l'intention actuellement de coller mes lèvres contre ton cou, de te mordre et de boire ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de partir avant que le jour n'arrive, sinon je risquerais fortement de brûler.

-Je suis sérieux, Emeline. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Donne-moi une raison de penser que tu es sérieux alors que tu m'accuse d'être une créature mythologique !

-Et bien… Tes yeux changent de couleur.

-Malheur à moi ! Mes yeux changent de couleur, me voilà un monstre ! Aussi, mes cheveux virent au châtain l'été, c'est un autre motif ou j'ai le droit de te parler de génétique ?

-Tu es amie avec les Cullen.

-Voici donc une preuve irréfutable.

-Le gars, là, Emmett. Il se moquait de ton « grand » âge.

-Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué.

-Et puis… Ta peau est glacée.

Comme preuve, il m'attrapa les mains.

-On dort à la belle étoile dans un coin humide. J'ai le droit, non ?

Sa main se glissa sous mon t-shirt.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Protestai-je alors.

-Ton ventre… Emeline, nous sommes dans des duvets. Tu es couverte par un pull et un t-shirt. Et ta peau est froide et dure comme le roc.

-Là, tu dépasses les bornes, Ben ! Vas-tu arrêter de… d'inventer des choses ? Tu me fais peur !

Ma voix s'était mise à trembler. Je me retins de le gifler. Et j'étais en état de choc. Si un simple petit humain de rien du tout pouvait me percer à jour…

S'ensuivit un silence. Qu'il se décida à rompre.

-Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai raison, tu n'y pourras rien.

-Bon. J'arrête de nier, si tu m'explique comment tu es si bien renseigné.

-Tu l'ignores donc ? Il me contempla avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je suis… un loup.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Si je me faisais un test de capacités surhumaines, mes résultats seraient ridicules. Je me ferais recaler. Audition : nulle. Perception d'espèces étrangère : archi-nulle. Sensibilité émotionnelle : Trop forte.

-Mais… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu es différente. Tes yeux sont bleus et non dorés. Ta peau est normale en plein soleil. Tu as les joues rouges, les lèvres normales. Comment… ?

Je ne répondis pas. Et, soudain, il sembla comprendre.

-Tu es comme eux, non ? Comme les Cullen. Tu as un don. Tu… changes d'apparence ?

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif. Je ne pouvais parler.

-Pourrai-je… Te voir en temps que vraie Emeline ? J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu ressembles. Déjà que moi-même ai failli me transformer, tellement j'étais furieux… D'où les tremblements et mon cri.

-Soit. Mais je fermerai les yeux. C'est une chose peu plaisante à voir que la tête des gens quand je me transforme…

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'abaissai mes paupières et entreprit de me transformer. Je fis le tout très lentement, histoire de bien lui faire regretter de m'avoir demandé de reprendre une apparence qui me rappelait douloureusement le passé, et mon frère.

Puis je rouvris les yeux. Ben était à l'autre bout du terrain, en boule. De sa gorge s'échappait une sorte de feulement agressif. Il tremblait derechef. J'allais provoquer sa transformation. Tant pis. Donnant-donnant.

Pas à pas, je m'approchai de lui, doucement. Je parvins à m'asseoir à deux mètres de lui. Ses yeux avaient une étincelle qui ne me plaisait pas. A mi-chemin entre la haine et la folie.

-Désolé… Instinct canin… Écartes-toi… Pitié.

J'obéis. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la forêt. Au bout de cinq minutes passées seule, je n'y tins plus et me dirigeai à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'il avait prise.

J'étais seule, presque perdue, quand j'entendis un craquement. Je sursautai, me retournai. Rien. Je devenais paranoïaque. Bruissement de feuilles. Toujours rien.

Et soudain, une bête énorme, trop grosse pour être un loup, presque un ours, se jeta sur moi, menaçant. Je compris que je n'étais pas immortelle pour ces créatures-là. Et puis, je reconnu cet éclat noisette dans le regard de l'animal.

-Ben… Non. Penses à Emma. Au mal que tu lui ferais, car tu n'oserais plus là regarder en face quand elle évoquera ma disparition… Je t'en supplie !

L'animal, ou plutôt Ben, poussa un gémissement, et d'un coup, partit en courant loin de moi.

Imitant son allure, je retournais au terrain de base-ball et me pelotonnai dans le duvet.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint, sous une apparence humaine. L'arrière de ses vêtements étaient trempés : il avait du les ôter pour se transformer.

Je lui tournais le dos, ne voulant pas le provoquer à nouveau. Je devais reconnaître qu'il m'avait terrifiée. Puis je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis… Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Ni te faire peur. M'excuseras-tu ? Au nom de ton amitié avec Emma. Elle ne supporterait pas que son petit ami et sa meilleure amie soient retournés au tout début, quand ils se haïssaient.

-Proposition acceptée. Au nom de _notre_ amitié.

-Vrai ? Elle subsiste toujours, bien que j'ai manqué de te tuer ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours sans le regarder.

-Je me contrôlerai. Tu peux te retourner, si tu ne me trouves pas trop monstrueux.

J'obtempérai. Il me dévisagea un instant.

-Tes yeux… Ils sont rouges. Brun rouge.

-Mon… Encas s'est percé quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Et me transformer m'utilise de l'énergie. Déjà que je tiens moins longtemps que les autres avant d'avoir soif, parce que je garde la même apparence…

-Raconte-moi. Tu ne connaissais pas les Cullen, si ?

Alors je lui narrai ma rencontre. A la fin, il se moqua de la réaction de Bella. Puis il me demanda quels étaient mes motifs, pourquoi je cherchai les Cullen. J'expliquai.

-On voit que tu aimes vraiment Enzo.

-Plus que tout. Je suis prête à tout pour le retrouver. J'ai vraiment besoin de mon frère.

Alors, il me regarda avec un air chargé d'incompréhension. Pourtant, ce que je venais de dire était… évident !

-C'est… ton frère ?

-Oui, bien évidemment ! Tu pensais que c'était qui, que je logeai avec un inconnu ?

-Non, je pensais que c'était… Je ne sais pas !

Il mentait, son regard fuyant le trahissait.

-D'accord. Avoua-t-il face à mon regard incrédule. Je pensais qu'officiellement, c'était ton petit ami.

-Et officieusement ? Demandais-je, ayant tiqué face à sa phrase.

-Officieusement, je pensais qu'il était ton mari. Je sais que les vampires ne vieillissent pas, donc ils se marient à tout âge.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ciel, non ! Enzo ne sera jamais ma chère et tendre moitié ! Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ?

-Oh, euh… Oublies, veux-tu ?

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Allez, avoue !

Mais il se montra impénétrable, cette fois-ci. Il me ré-attrapa les, mains, comme tout à l'heure, mais les fixa d'un air grave. Je compris alors ce qu'il regardait.

-Pourquoi as-tu ces cicatrices, Emeline ? Elles datent d'il y a combien de temps ? Les vampires ont la peau dure, pourtant.

-Elles datent d'il y a quatre-cents ans. D'où la réplique d'Emmett… Bon, puisque je suis partie, je n'ai plus qu'à tout te raconter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il connu toute ma vie, ma rencontre avec Enzo, ma transformation, jusqu'à ces deux années, vécues avec Noah et Mary. Et je finis par mon arrivée ici, racontant le déménagement, ce pot de glue de Mrs Paddington qui avait découvert le mur déformé…

Le soleil se montra. Ben bailla, et je réalisai que lui, contrairement à moi, avait besoin de dormir, et que j'avais parlé toute la nuit. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil fut ma peau qui étincelait avec les premiers rayons lumineux.

C'était agréable, de le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Je comprenais pourquoi Emma l'aimait tant, il lui correspondait si bien : calme, posé, mais pourtant il possédait un fort caractère, une grande curiosité et beaucoup d'agitation.

Et son rêve sembla virer au cauchemar. Il se tourna, bataillant avec son duvet, donnant de grands coups de pieds dans le vide. Il murmura mon prénom, avec un air furieux et paniqué. Je compris. Même dans ses rêves, je l'effrayais. J'étais soulagée de ne pouvoir dormir, car ma réaction serait bien pire, tant il m'avait causé une grande frayeur en se jetant sur moi.

Ma peau brillait de plus en plus, et je réalisai qu'il fallait me retransformer. Ce faisant, je constatai quelque chose : j'avais soif, et en posant mon regard sur Ben, je me dis que le sang de loup avait peut-être bon goût.

Non, Emeline. Tu as des principes. Ne pas boire le sang de personnes vivantes. Encore moins tes amis.

Je me levais et traversais les bois à grande vitesse, cherchant l'hôpital où les deux infirmières parlaient du docteur Cullen. Je le trouvai. Les deux femmes étaient encore là, avec des habits différents (ce qui me soulagea, elles n'avaient pas passé la nuit à parler de lui). Quand je pénétrai dans le bâtiment, elles me dévisagèrent avant de retourner à leurs commérages.

Mon regard était d'acier, et j'avais si soif que personne n'avait intérêt à m'irriter.

-Emeline ? Que fais-tu là ?

Le séduisant Carlisle m'entraîna à l'écart. Il semblait avoir remarqué que mes yeux, hier bleu pâle, avaient viré au gris métallique.

-Avez-vous des poches de sang, Docteur ? Je parlais bas et rapidement, de sorte qu'aucun humain ne pouvait entendre.

-Oui, mais…Il permet de sauver des vies, donc... Oh, mais attend !

Je m'attendais presque à voir une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

-Nous avons des réserves de sang, mais certains ne sont pas compatibles avec les gens… Je t'emmène tout de suite dans une salle pour une « transfusion ».

Alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit, il disparut et revint avec ma commande.

- Merci, docteur, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ça me rappelle la « naissance » d'Isabella.

Il huma l'air puis me murmura sur un ton de confidence.

-Évites la maison ou ma famille. Edward est très frustré à cause d'un loup, et tu as la même odeur… Il pourrait te faire passer un sale quart d'heure rien que pour ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi sens-tu le loup ?

-Oh, j'en ai croisé par hasard. Seth et Leah, je crois qu'ils s'appelaient comme ça. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas reconnu mon appartenance aux « sang-froid » grâce à mon… déguisement.

-Bien. Suis mon conseil. Et au revoir !

Je me levai après avoir bu toute la poche de sang (cette salle n'était pas équipée de vitre, fort heureusement) et me redirigeai vers notre terrain de camping improvisé.

Ben n'était plus là, telle fut ma première constatation. Il avait emporté les duvets, et il ne restait sur la place que mon sac à dos.

Alors que je m'en saisissais, je fis ma deuxième constatation. Les Cullen approchaient. Ils venaient peut-être s'assurer que le terrain était libre. Et… S'ils sentaient l'odeur de Ben ? Je m'efforçai de diffuser ma propre odeur en courant dans tous les sens. Puis je fuyais.

Et, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans la réserve. L'odeur y était différente.

J'entendais des hurlements, et décidai de m'approcher. Des jeunes se suicidaient du haut de la falaise. Je les voyait sauter. Certains, trempés, s'apprêtaient à le faire, et je compris ma méprise. Un jeu. Voilà tout.

J'entendis des voix familières, que je reconnus sans problème : Elsa et Ben.

-Pitié, Maman, dis moi qu'il y a une alternative, une échappatoire, quelque chose !

-Non Ben. Ça t'apprendra à être ami avec une garce. Tu regrettes, maintenant, hein ?

Elle avait recommencé. Ben répondis aussitôt à la question.

-Évidemment, que je regrette ! Je n'aurai jamais du être ami avec elle ! Elle ne va m'attirer que des ennuis, maintenant !

-Ne fait jamais confiance aux sangsues, Ben. Maintenant, tu peux être sûr qu'elle fera tout pour te faire du mal.

J'entendis des pas tranquilles accompagnés d'un sifflement derrière moi. Qui s'écria pour me parler.

-Emeline ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Jonathan. Tout va bien.

-Emeline ?

Ben avait entendu son père. Et m'avait donc repérée.

-Au revoir, Ben. J'était venue t'informer que j'allais prendre mon avion. Mais tu ne dois en avoir rien à faire. Salut.

Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis aussi vite que possible pour une humaine, tandis que j'entendis Ben hurler mon prénom, sa mère ricaner et Jonathan questionner son fils.

Recroquevillée dans mon siège alors que l'avion décollait, je pleurais sans larmes.


	14. Chapitre quatorzième : Deuxième Chance

_Umbris: Je pense, mais je ne peux pas le garantir, que si un loup s'imprégnai d'elle (c'est possible de s'imprégner d'un vampire? Je sais pas, Nessie etant a moitié humaine) ca serait de sa réelle apparence. passqueuh elle prends l'apparence de qui elle veut, ca serait trop simple d'eviter quelqu'un s''étant imprégné d'elle si elle l'aime pas^^_

_Et oui, etant de bonne humeur, je poste un deuxieme chapitre aujourd'hui. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, a écrire, celui là. Mais moins que le suivant._

* * *

Chapitre quatorzième : Deuxième Chance.

Ding. Dong. Voilà la quinzième fois que la sonnette m'avertissait que quelqu'un était à la porte. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et hurlais à plein poumons (enfin, façon de parler.)

-Je ne veux voir personne !

-Mademoiselle Change ! C'est pour vous avertir que vous pouvez passer prendre votre voiture, voilà tout !

Je dévalais quatre à quatre les marches pour ouvrir la porte au père de Ben.

-Excusez-moi, Jonathan. Je suis juste quelque peu frustrée, ces derniers temps.

-Ecoutez, quoiqu'ait fait mon fils, ne rejetez pas la faute sur les autres. Et sachez qu'il regrette amèrement, même si j'ignore quoi.

-Pourquoi être venu ? Un simple coup de fil et j'arrivai.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis fait raccrocher au nez deux fois et après, il n'y avait même plus de sonnerie.

C'était vrai. J'avais débranché le téléphone, de toute façon, rien n'était important, Enzo ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Et je reprenais les cours demain.

-La boutique est ouverte le dimanche ?

-Normalement non, mais votre voiture me suppliai pour venir vous chercher…

Il sourit.

-Et puis, avec l'ambiance à la maison, mieux valait trouver une excuse pour sortir. Oh, excusez-moi de raconter ma vie.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous le promets. J'ai besoin de réapprendre ce qu'est une famille.

Il me jeta un regard plein de pitié. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, que je voulais. En réalité, je ne savais même pas ce que je désirai. Ou plutôt si : Enzo.

-Je suis venu à pied, marcher ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Hier, je n'ai pas bougé du canapé, alors j'ai réellement envie de bouger.

Nous entamâmes une marche silencieuse, quand Jonathan pris la parole.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Ben vous a fait. Mais je pense qu'il est sincèrement désolé. Je l'ai entendu deux ou trois fois marmonner comme s'il cherchait comment s'excuser, et j'ai trouvé dans sa poubelle des lettres qui vous sont destinées, qui expliquent qu'il est navré.

-La voiture est comme neuve ?

-Comme quand vous l'avez achetée, du moins. Votre… frère, si ce que Ben m'a dit est juste, n'y verra que du feu. Mais, par pitié, cessez de détourner l'attention quand j'évoque mon fils. C'est la deuxième fois. Pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il vous a fait ?

-Il a annoncé au et fort, mais dans mon dos, qu'il regrettai d'être ami avec moi.

Mon ton sec mit fin à la conversation. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot. Je rentrai dans la boutique à sa suite, quand j'entendis sa voix, dans l'arrière boutique où il était parti chercher les clés.

-Oui, elle est là.

Alors des pas timides se firent entendre. Ben arriva, son père derrière lui. Ce dernier avait un sourire de conspirateur. Moi, j'ignorai totalement Ben, et tendis la main pour avoir les clés. Jonathan me les donna à contrecœur.

-Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnerai comme tu l'as déjà fait ?

Les mots marmonnés étaient à peine compréhensibles. Je fixai durement Ben en inventant dix façons de le tuer avec mes clés.

-Non. Au revoir, Jonathan ! M'écriai-je dans un sourire forcé, avant de rentrer dans ma voiture, garée devant la boutique.

Ignorant le regard choqué du père et celui bouleversé du fils, je conduisis doucement jusqu'à la maison.

-Pub, pub, à brûler, et… ah ! M'exclamai-je ne triant le courrier que je venais de prendre. Une lettre d'Emma.

_Le Canada, c'est super. J'ai pu caresser des écureuils, et je connais même quelques mots de français ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec tes amis. Bises. Emma._

Courrier bref, mais qui suffit à réchauffer le trou béant de mon cœur. Emma. Je la verrai demain, et tout ira mieux. Elle était comme un calmant, une sorte d'aspirine anti-soucis qui m'apaisait à chaque fois. Elle se pliait en quatre pour me faire rire et pour que je me sente bien. Et elle me manquait.

-Zut. Des maths à faire.

Je m'étais parlé à moi-même, habitude que j'avais depuis quelques temps.

Devoirs faits, je réalisais que j'avais quatre heures à tuer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Assise sur le canapé, à fixer le téléviseur qui diffusait une émission pour enfants totalement stupide, je repensais aux excuses de Ben. Avais-je eu tort de les refuser ?

_Oui._ Murmura une voix en moi. Comme ma conscience.

_Non._ Susurra une autre voix. Ma raison.

J'écoutai cette dernière. Ben était un hypocrite de la pire espèce. Un type tout gentil qui allait balancer dans votre dos les pires méchancetés du monde. Mon amour-propre en était blessé, mon ego vexé. Si Emma ne l'aimait pas autant, je me serait fait un plaisir de lui briser le nez, ce qui semblait être devenu ma spécialité.

La nuit tomba enfin. Je pu aller me coucher. Ce n'était que dans le noir le plus complet que je pouvais me perdre dans mes pensées.

Une fois allongée, je tombais dans une sorte de dépression dont je n'étais aucunement maîtresse. Je savais que c'était l'œuvre perfide de ce vampire, mais je n'avais pas la force de résister.

Quand mon réveil sonna, j'étais en boule, la couverture entortillée autour de moi comme un étau, et je sanglotai en étant victime de violents tremblements.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, Emy ? Me demanda Emma à mon arrivée.

-Ben est arrivé ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Pour rien. Je me renseignais, voilà tout.

- Alors, dis-moi. Racontes à Tata Emma ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Rien. Justement. Enzo ne donne aucune nouvelle.

-Allez, dans vingt-et-un jour, ce sont les vacances de Noël. Tu le reverra bientôt.

-C'est vrai. Merci, Em'.

Je lui fis un des plus beaux sourire que j'avais en réserve. Ma mine s'assombrit presque aussitôt, quand Ben se jeta sur Emma pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle, elle riait aux éclats, et ne remarqua, comme toujours, pas les tensions.

Mais cette fois-ci, sa naïveté ne dura pas longtemps.

-Bon, ça suffit. Qu'avez-vous, tous les deux. J'ai bien remarqué que vous vous regardez bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure, mais les regards assassins quand on croit que je ne vois pas, stop. Quelqu'un daignerait-il m'expliquer ?

-Les dames d'abord.

Emma me jeta un regard noir, que je retournais dans sa direction.

-Juste une petite dispute de rien du tout, je te le promets.

-Emeline ?

-Il a dit à sa mère, pensant que je n'entendais pas, qu'il regrettait qu'on soit amis.

-Ben, des explications ?

-Vu le comportement puéril que nous offre Emeline, non, aucune. Je pense qu'on comprendra vite pourquoi elle m'énerve.

-J'ai envie de vous gifler tous les deux. On dirait des maternelles. Regardez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Non. Répondîmes en chœur.

Et la journée passa ainsi : Emma ne s'adressait qu'à l'un de nous à chaque fois, histoire de combler les blancs.

Le lendemain fut encore pire. Lassée d'avoir à faire la conversation pour trois, elle ne parla plus du tout.

Et le surlendemain, elle fut malade. J'étais condamnée à passer la journée avec Ben. Heureusement, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Quand un professeur décida de prendre un congé maladie, toute la classe fut heureuse. Une heure de vide. Pour moi, c'était une punition, presque.

J'ouvrai mon casier, histoire d'enlever un peu de mes affaires, quand un mot s'échappa et tomba à terre. Il était bref et rédigé à la main.

_Devant chez toi. Tout de suite._

J'ignorai qui était l'auteur, car je réalisais ne pas me souvenir l'écriture d'Emma. Mais ces lettres soignées devaient être d'elles. Suivant mon instinct, je rentrais chez moi.

Assis sur le pas de la porte, Ben guettait mon arrivée. Je l'entendis avant de le voir. Prudente, je restais à une dizaine de pas en arrière, émettant un grognement furieux depuis ma gorge.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser.

-Tu sais que je refuserai.

-Et m'expliquer.

Je me radoucis : j'étais bien trop curieuse pour l'envoyer dans les roses.

-Tu es arrivée trop tard. Tu n'as pas eu le début de la conversation.

-J'ai compris l'essentiel, on dirait.

-Non. Vois-tu, les loups sont en meutes. Et dans la mienne, nous ne sommes que deux. Ma mère et moi. Et elle est l'Alpha, la chef, si tu veux. Nous entendons nos pensées, et elle peut fouiller ma mémoire. Si j'ai dit que je regrettai notre amitié, c'était dans un sens bien différent que celui qu'elle a compris. Et que toi aussi, malheureusement.

-Je regrette qu'on soit amis parce que j'ai manqué de te tuer. J'en avais l'envie, à n'importe quel instant j'aurai pu le faire. Et ce n'est que quand tu as évoqué Emma que j'ai eu la force de reprendre le dessus sur l'animal.

-Tu penses que je ne t'attirerais que des ennuis.

-Non, pas exactement. Disons que tu m'attireras des ennuis vis-à-vis de ma mère. Et de mon père. Il t'aime bien, mais est très alerte. Il a un très grand sens de l'observation. Il a remarqué que ma mère et moi sommes différents, même s'il ne sait pas en quoi. Il m'aime parce que je suis son fils, mais il l'aime parce qu'elle lui fait peur. Et qu'il n'ose pas fuir. Mais surtout, il remarquera que tu n'es pas humaine. Et ça entraînera des soucis. Parce que si tu ne déménages pas, nous devrons le faire, pour s'assurer qu'il ne comprenne pas.

-Et tu voulais remédier à quoi ?

Il rougit violemment.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Menteur.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis excusé ?

-Je l'ignore, Ben. J'ai tendance à te pardonner rapidement alors que je vois que tu me mens. Alors disons que oui. Mais ne t'avises même pas de recommencer ça, ou même de faire souffrir Emma. Sinon…

Il déglutit, comprenant que j'étais sérieuse.

-Il te reste quoi, comme cours ?

-Maths. Et toi ?

-Moi, j'ai fini.

Cette phrase anodine coupa court à la conversation. Il se leva, et me jeta un regard perplexe.

-Est-ce qu'être à moitié pardonné me donne la permission de te dire au revoir ?

-Attends, il reste encore un moment avant que mes cours recommence. Tu veux entrer ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans une maison de vampires.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

-J'ai le droit de voir ta chambre ?

-Si tu veux. Soupirai-je.

Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement, ouvrit la porte face à lui et ouvrit la porte.

-Ouah ! Ta chambre est gigantesque ! Mais… J'ignorai que tu t'intéressais tant que ça aux poupées. Remarqua-t-il en montrant la grande collection de Barbies.

-Non en fait c'est… A mon frère. Ricanai-je nerveusement.

-Pourquoi ton frère range-t-il ses affaires dans ta… Attends un peu. Ton frère ? Enzo ? Il a des Barbies ?

-Oui.

-Ces poupées ont cinquante ans, et vous quatre cents. Tu m'as dit qu'il était figé à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans ? Et il joue encore aux… Euh… Rappelle-moi de ne plus me plaindre de ma famille, veux-tu ?

-Tu ne voulais pas voir ma chambre ?

-On n'y est pas ?

-Non. Pas du tout, c'est celle d'Enzo.

Je lui montrais donc mon espace, le vrai, et il regarda le lit, visiblement surpris.

-Attends. Tu as un frigo et des placards remplis dans la cuisine, et dans ta chambre, un _lit _?

-Et alors ? J'aspire à une vie normale. La nuit, je peux faire passer le temps en me perdant dans mes pensées, et une haleine sanguine le matin ce n'est pas sup… Tu m'écoutes ?

Il était obnubilé par mon serpent. Je lui présentais, et à son regard, je compris immédiatement : il était effrayé par ses bestioles ! Un adorable reptile lui donnait la chair de poule alors qu'il atteignait la masse d'un ours. L'hôpital se moquait de la charité.

-Déjà cette heure là ? Désolée, Ben, je ferme boutique, je dois aller en cours. Au revoir.

-Donc la réponse est affirmative ? Je suis autorisé à te dire au revoir ?

Je hochai la tête, et il me serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Je ne te décevrai jamais. Et je ne ferais jamais de mal à Emma. Promis.

J'ignorai, et lui aussi, à quel point il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

* * *

_Mwahaha. Mais z'en faites pas, Ben est surement gentil. Quelque part au fond de lui^^ Au fait, histoire que vous le haissiez quelque peu, quand il s'excuse auprès d'Emeline, il invente des raisons, et il sait qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse..._


	15. Chapitre quinzième : Thomas

* * *

Chapitre quinzième : Thomas.

-Donc, je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous informer qu'avec la grève de demain, l'établissement sera fermé. Vous aurez donc le temps de vous pencher sur la matière la plus noble qui soit pour tout le week-end, j'ai nommé les mathématiques, car vous aurez un devoir dont le coefficient sera au minimum quatre. Bonnes révisions.

L'explosion de joie qui avait succédé à l'annonce de la grève se stoppa aussitôt à l'évocation du devoir. A la sortie du cours, les élèves geignaient qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y mettre maintenant, car un devoir avec un coefficient aussi élevé pouvait en un coup changer totalement leur moyenne. Moi, je m'en fichais, car voilà bien longtemps que je connaissais ce qu'on devait apprendre.

Il me fallait rendre visite à Emma. Comme ca, je lui donnerais les devoirs d'Espagnol, et je l'informerais de la grève. Ben avait visiblement eu la même idée car il se trouvait devant chez elle.

-Ben ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis passé prendre des nouvelles. Et toi ?

-Apporter les devoirs et l'informer de la grève.

Répondis-je en frappant à la porte.

Une femme de la quarantaine nous ouvrit la porte. Ben étouffa un juron. La mère d'Emma était le portrait craché des jumelles, donc de moi.

-Bonjour, madame, est-ce qu'on pourrait voir Emma ? Je lui apporte les devoirs, et on aimerait prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Bien sûr. Entrez, entrez, je vais la chercher.

Elle nous installa sur deux sièges dans le salon et monta les escaliers pour prévenir sa fille. Quand elle redescendit, elle sourit gentiment.

-Elle arrive.

Puis elle ajouta, plus bas.

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que deux de ses amis, Emeline et Ben, ne cessaient de se disputer pour un oui et pour un non. Je crois même qu'elle a inventé une maladie pour tenter de les réconcilier… J'aimerais leur toucher deux mots, moi, à forcer ma fille à sécher… Au fait, jeunes gens, vous avez des prénoms ?

Ben et moi partîmes dans un fou rire et elle du attendre une bonne minute avant que Ben hoquète, toujours en riant.

-Moi, c'est Ben, et elle Emeline…

La femme rougit violemment, puis adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Emma sera ravie de voir que son plan a fonctionné à merveille… Et nous nous excusons d'avoir forcé votre fille à sécher !

-Maman, tu n'as quand même pas trahi ta propre fille ? La voix d'Emma nous fit sursauter. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna joyeusement.

-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, tu me connais…

-Justement. Ben, Emy, ca va ?

-Oui, Emma. Et merci pour ce plan machiavélique. On est en paix.

-Vous êtes pire que des frères et sœurs. Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer et à vous pardonner.

-Oui. Bref, passons. Il y a grève, demain, et le lycée est fermé. Et il y a un exercice d'espagnol, le deux de la page vingt-six.

-Merci. Si on n'a pas cours demain, ca vous dirait de dormir à la maison ?

-Demande à ta mère d'abord, mais pour moi qui vit toute seule, ça ne pose aucun souci…

-Il faut que je demande, mais l'ambiance est étouffante à la maison, et mon père comprendra sûrement que j'ai besoin de respirer…

-Cool ! Maman ?

-Oui Emmy ?

-Ils peuvent rester dormir à la maison ce soir ? Il y a grève demain, le lycée sera fermé.

-Si leurs parents sont d'accord, alors ça ne me pose aucun souci.

-Ben, tu veux appeler tes parents ?

Il la remercia, et elle lui tendit le téléphone. La conversation fut rapide, et on comprit à son air soulagé que son père ait répondu. Il raccrocha, souriant.

-C'est bon pour moi, mais il faut que je passe à la maison prendre deux trois affaires, alors.

-Et moi donc. Complétai-je. On se revoit tout à l'heure, Emma ?

-Oui. Salut.

Je rentrais dans ma voiture et démarrai. Le bruit du moteur me calma. Pourquoi me calmer ? J'étais de bonne humeur. Et pourtant, j'étais comme apaisée. Étrange.

Des vêtements de rechange, mon portable, des affaires de toilettes, et voilà mon sac fini en moins de cinq petites minutes.

-Oh, non. Les jumelles vont arriver. Prions pour qu'elles ne demandent pas d'aide aux devoirs.

J'étais de retour chez Emma, et elle avait prononcé cette phrase en entendant sa mère se garer après être partie chercher les cadets de mon amie.

-Et là, il m'a regardé et j'ai failli tomber sous les pommes et… Oh, Maman, t'avais pas dit qu'Emma avait des amis ici !

-Pourquoi elle a le droit d'inviter des amis et pas nous ?

-Parce que, les filles, elle n'a pas cours demain. Et vous, si.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard complice en voyant Ben.

-C'est ton amoureux, Emmy ?

-Emma a un amou-reux. Chantonna Jade.

La mère tendit l'oreille, et personne n'était dupe. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si Ben était avec Emma.

-Ça ne vous regarde aucunement. Ouste.

-C'est qui l'amoureux d'Emma ?

La petite voix malicieuse venait de Thomas. Je le regardai, et manquais, encore une fois, de défaillir.

Les jumelles étaient le portrait craché de ma mère. Et le petit frère, celui…

D'Enzo.

-Emma, je peux revoir l'arbre généalogique ? J'aimerais voir un truc…

Elle obtempéra, expliquant à Ben au passage.

-La sœur d'une de mes ancêtres s'appelait Emeline. Elle a disparu il y a quatre-cents ans.

Je sentis le regard de Ben se fixer sur mon cou. Je hochai discrètement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était bien moi.

Je cherchais la zone où le prénom de Caroline apparaissait. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Son mari s'appelait Harry Phelom. Je fermais les yeux. Me remémorai.

_« J'en ai marre d'être fille unique. Mes parents refusent d'avoir d'autres enfants ! Si tu savais la chance que tu as, Enzo._

_-J'ai trois frères, deux sœurs et ma mère attends un autre enfant. Si c'est un garçon, elle l'appellera Harry. Comme son père. Harry Phelom. Joli, non ? »_

Ma petite sœur. Ma chère petite sœur, que je n'avais jamais connue. Ma chère petite sœur s'était amourachée, puis mariée, avec le petit dernier de la famille d'Enzo. Enzo Phelom. Il avait vingt-cinq ans d'écart avec son frère. Il ne l'avait pas connu. Il était issu d'une famille nombreuse mais n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître le dernier. Mordu. Avec moi. J'étais indirectement de la famille d'Enzo. Et Emma portait en elle mon sang, et celui de mon frère.

Elle était tournée vers l'écran, ne vit pas ma figure. Ben, si. Il vit combien j'étais chamboulée, et même s'il ignorait pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, il comprit que ça n'allait pas.

-Alors, que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner mon attention.

Je lui gratifiais un sourire timide en guise de remerciements.

-Je propose qu'on dîne tôt, puis qu'on se… raconte des histoires ? Proposa Emma.

-Des histoires qui font peur. Ajoutai-je.

-Des histoires dont nous sommes le héros. Termina Ben.

Emma battit des mains et se précipita dans la cuisine.

-Alors, un bol de sang frais pour la demoiselle ? Se moqua-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Tu es l'ancêtre d'Emma ? Mais tu connaissais Harry Phelom ?

-Oui, et c'est le petit frère d'Enzo. J'ignorais avoir une sœur avant qu'Emma me l'apprenne. Et me savoir de la même famille qu'Enzo… Je n'en reviens pas.

Il serra brièvement ma main, et ce simple petit geste me consola.

-Merci. Bon, allons voir ce qu'elle concocte.

Au final, le dîner se composa de nuggets de poulet et d'une salade de légumes. Elle trouva dans le frigo une génoise au chocolat qui se révéla excellente, même pour un vampire, puis nous emmena dans sa chambre, où sa mère avait installé deux matelas, à côté du sien.

-Tu dors par terre, Emma ? La questionna Ben.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis plus à l'aise sur le sol que trop surélevée… Bon, on se raconte les histoires ?

-Je propose qu'on se mette en pyjama d'abord. Suggérai-je.

-Bonne idée. Tiens, Ben, tu te changes là, on va dans la salle de bain…

Je la suivais, et on se changea rapidement. Quand on revint Ben était déjà installé.

-Je commence. Dit Emma.

Nous eûmes donc le droit à l'histoire de l'ogresse Emma qui, lassée de sa famille, les dévora tous un par un. J'en eus mal au ventre à force de rire (hélas, ce n'est qu'une image, n'étant plus capable de souffrir…).

Puis Ben l'infâme psychopathe assassina froidement sa mère et jeta son père dans une marmite pour en faire un gigot.

-A ton tour, Emy !

-Ah non alors, je n'ai aucune imagination ! Et je ne sais pas raconter…

-Je choisis, alors ! s'exclama Emma. Tu incarneras… Mon ancêtre, Emeline Merezan.

-Et tu veux qui d'autre dedans ?

-Ton frère. Enzo.

-Tu veux qu'il joue quel rôle ? Frère, petit ami, époux, meilleur ami…

-Dernière solution.

Je grimaçais. Jusqu'ici, Emma avait fait un sans faute. Elle me racontait mon passé.

-Et je joue quoi ?

-Euh… Quelque chose qui fait peur… Un vampire !

Je soupirai, Ben retint sa respiration et Emma trépignai d'impatience.

-D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire drôle, compris ? Ne vous attendez pas à rire. Je suis une narratrice ridicule.

-Vas-y, j'attends.

-Oui, vas-y, Emeline. Marmonna Ben entre ses dents.

-C'est parti.

« La terrible transformation d'Emeline.

C'était une nuit sombre et calme. La jeune Emeline courait, gêné par sa robe et ses souliers. Son meilleur ami, Enzo, la suivait. Tous deux devaient se hâter de rentrer, car ils craignaient plus que tout que la mère de la jeune fille lui interdise de revoir son ami. En ces temps étranges, il était peu prudent de laisser une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans, avec un homme âgé de dix ans de plus.

La mère d'Emeline aimait beaucoup Enzo, mais elle se méprenait sur les intentions du jeune homme vis-à-vis de sa fille. Et elle voulait que cette dernière rentre avant la tombée de la nuit. Une enfant si jeune qui était avec un garçon si âgé pour elle laissait des doutes sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Même si Emeline savait la réponse : rien. Ils ne faisaient rien, sinon s'amuser.

Dans un local, ils avaient trouvé des tas de vieilles fripes et le grand jeu d'Emeline était de se déguiser. Enzo s'amusait avec elle, et lui, il dansait. Oh, vous l'auriez vu danser ! Une telle grâce, une telle beauté, il virevoltait sur lui-même comme s'il volait. Mais il devait cacher son talent. C'était du gâchis, mais à cette époque, jamais personne n'aurait accepté qu'un jeune homme s'abaisse à une tâche valable pour les dames.

Emeline était par ailleurs la seule à l'avoir vu danser. A chaque fois, elle avait envie de pleurer en voyant ce spectacle unique, elle avait envie de s'évanouir tant elle était heureuse.

Et c'est ce qui arriva ce jour là. Elle s'était évanouie, et Enzo avait mis une bonne heure avant de la faire ouvrir les yeux. La nuit était tombée. Et ils devaient courir.

Devant Emeline, une ruelle sombre. Tant pis, c'était le seul moyen d'arriver rapidement chez elle. Et elle avait Enzo, bien qu'il se soit laissé distancer par la rapidité de l'adolescente.

Un homme barrait le passage, étendu par terre. Il ne remuait pas et empestait l'alcool. Ivre mort, sans aucun doute possible. Emeline souleva le bas de sa robe et entreprit de l'enjamber.

L'homme, plus rapide que l'éclair, se redressa en la mordant à la cheville.

La jeune fille s'écroula au sol, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Enzo vint à son secours. Roua de coups l'inconnu. Se fit également mordre. S'écroula au côté de son amie.

Cette ruelle était peu empruntée, à l'écart de tout. Personne n'entendait les hurlements de la jeune fille. Les gémissements de douleurs du jeune homme qui souffrait autant mais se devait d'être fort pour deux.

Et bientôt, tous deux oublièrent la mère d'Emeline, pour supplier le Seigneur de les emporter le plus vite possible au Paradis. Le seul souci, c'est qu'ils craignaient de ne pas se retrouver. Une superstition de l'époque prétendait qu'on retrouvait premièrement les gens de la même famille. Alors, dans un geste désespéré, ils firent une chose incroyablement touchante et stupide. Avec un bout de verre brisé qui traînait, les deux amis se tranchèrent légèrement mais profondément les veines du poignet droit, et collèrent les plaies l'une à l'autre pour que les sangs se mélangent. Ce qui ajouta une douleur supplémentaire à leur souffrance actuelle, mais qui apaisa leurs cœurs.

L'horreur et la souffrance durèrent quatre longs jours, mais au bout du deuxième, Emeline ne pouvait plus hurler, et elle s'était évanouie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'éveilla, le surlendemain, recroquevillée sur le torse d'Enzo. La douleur avait disparu. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Et elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur. Il ne battait plus. Son ami ouvrit les yeux, et elle vit ce qu'elle était. Peau blanche, yeux rouges. Des milliers de cristaux scintillaient sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Et elle avait soif. Très soif. Pour la première fois, elle crut vraiment à l'existence des vampires. »

A mes côtés, je sentais que Ben était crispé. Et Emma avait le souffle coupé. Elle me murmura.

-Là, je suis sidérée. Ne critiques plus jamais tes talents de narratrice et ton imagination. Tu racontes comme si tu l'avais vécu !

Une main chaude, voire brûlante, s'engouffra dans la mienne.

-Euh... Ben ?

Même sans le voir, j'entendis à son ton qu'il était devenu cramoisi.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Emma est de l'autre côté, et c'est la main d'Emeline que je tiens ?

-Bingo.

La main brûlante se retira d'un coup, tandis que j'éclatai de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emma.

-Ben nous a confondues, je crois bien.

-On peut oublier et ne pas parler de ça, merci.

Il semblait furieux. Trop, peut-être. Posant ma main sur son épaule, je sentis qu'il tremblait. Je lui murmurai de sorte qu'Emma n'entende pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Calme-toi. Ne lui fais pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai, Emeline.

Son ton menaçant me fit frissonner. Je comprenais donc. Il était furieux après moi.

-Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Tu déballes ta vie. Et si elle t'avait cru ?

-Calme-toi. Je la connais. Jamais elle n'y aurait cru. Jamais.

-Vous voilà bien silencieux. Vous êtes fatigués ? Demanda Emma, qui n'avait rien entendu de nos chuchotis.

-Oui. Répondîmes en même temps.

-Alors bonne nuit.

* * *


	16. Chapitre seizième : Noël

_Attention! Ne lisez pas cet extrait à coté d'un enfant en bas âge. JE parle du Père Noel, après tout...^^_

* * *

Chapitre seizième : Noël.

Suite à cette soirée, Ben, bien qu'il m'adressât encore la parole, prenait ses distances avec moi, était plus froid, et ne me regardait plus dans les yeux. Mais j'avais compris pourquoi. Il semblait vraiment chamboulé, parce qu'il avait manqué de se transformer devant Emma, et qu'en me fixant, il craignait de repenser à cette nuit-là et de se transformer. Sa haine était justifiée. Il craignait qu'Emma comprenne dans quel monde ses amis étaient plongés.

Virent les vacances de Noël. Enfin, pensait tout le monde. Le Père Noël passerait, apporterait des cadeaux dans les souliers des gentils enfants et voilà (Naturellement, je ne suis pas sérieuse. Il est encore heureux qu'à cet âge, ils ne croient plus au gros bonhomme tout rouge).

Moi, je ne fêterai pas Noël. Parce qu'Enzo n'avait donné aucun signe de vie alors qu'il devait venir. Il devait m'avoir oubliée. Oublié qu'il devait venir. Ou alors, il se défilait. Prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, j'allumais l'ordinateur et cherchais un annuaire en ligne. Je trouvais le numéro que je cherchais rapidement.

Une sonnerie.

-Allez, répondez.

Deux sonneries. Puis trois.

-Allô ?

J'étais soulagée.

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Alice, s'il vous plaît.

J'avais contrefait ma voix.

-Alice a disparu. Alice a laissé un mot comme quoi elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Alors qui que vous soyez, laissez ma famille en paix. Non, Nessie, ce n'est pas pour toi.

Et la voix de Rosalie disparut aussi sec, peu étonnant vu qu'elle venait de me raccrocher au nez.

Mary et Noah n'avaient ni portables, ni fixe. Impossible de les joindre. Et je ne pouvais me risquer à les retrouver à Savannah. Bien trop loin, je risquais de manquer Enzo. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre.

La veille de Noël, j'avais passé l'après-midi chez Emma. Une journée shopping entre filles. On avait parlé de tout et de rien. J'avais remarqué qu'elle évitait d'aborder le sujet d'Enzo. Et je la remerciais mentalement.

En rentrant à la maison, je fus prise d'un espoir soudain. Si Enzo était là ? Peut-être…

Mes espoirs s'éteignirent quand je remarquais que la porte était toujours fermée à clé, comme je l'avais laissé en partant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je laissais tomber mes paquets au sol. Tout l'intérieur de la maison était décoré. Un sapin, des guirlandes, même des chaussettes clouées au dessus de la cheminée.

-Tu aimes ?

Bouche bée, je n'avais d'abord prêté aucune attention à la voix. Puis, soudain, je tournais la tête vers sa provenance.

-Enzo !

Je courus me blottir contre mon frère qui m'enlaça tendrement. Je m'écartai, le dévisageai puis le giflai.

-Tu recommences ça encore une fois, Enzo Phelom, je te jette dans la cheminée.

-Hélas, j'aurais à repartir, et tu le sais. Mais, avant de parler de ça, si on mangeait ?

-Manger ?

-Une magnifique dinde au marron, et, en dessert, une bûche fraise-vanille-coulis de caramel et pépites de chocolat.

-Alors, que t'est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ? Poursuivit-il.

-Oh, bien trop de choses, Enzo. Bien trop. Mais, parles de ta chasse.

-Le couple m'a échappé. Encore une fois. La fille est douée, ça ne rends la chasse que plus excitante.

-Ce ne sont pas eux, Enzo.

-Je… Quoi ?

-J'ai été les voir, et je peux te jurer que je le saurais si c'étaient eux.

-Tu les as vus ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-Non, Enz, tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont innocents. Pendant que tu les traquais, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Alors qu'ils étaient loin ! Tu comprends ? Ce ne sont pas eux !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Alors, racontes moi un peu. Tu as des amis ?

-Oui, deux.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas en avoir.

-Oui, je sais, mais ils sont… Différents. Emma est adorable, vraiment gentille, et Ben, bien qu'un peu brutal, est un amour. Vraiment, je pense avoir fait le bon choix dans mes amis.

J'omis volontairement de préciser que Ben était un loup et qu'il connaissait mon secret. Ce n'était qu'un détail, après tout…

-Et, tu es tombée amoureuse ?

Je levai un sourcil.

-Euh. En voilà, une question embarrassante. Tant que tu ne fais pas une crise parce que ta sœur chérie n'a pas d'amoureux…

-Donc c'est non.

-Et toi, Enzo ? Je réalise qu'en quatre siècles, jamais une aventure, jamais une copine… Ne tombes-tu jamais amoureux ? Je vais finir par penser que mon frère a un penchant pour les garçons, tu joues à la poupée je te rappelle.

-Si. Je suis finalement tombé amoureux d'une fille. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire.

-Mais qu'attends-tu, fonces, vas-y ! La vie humaine est courte, alors saute sur l'occasion !

-Mais certains amours sont impossibles, Emeline. Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Notre différence d'âge, pour commencer !

-C'est sûr que si tu commences comme ça, c'est mal parti. Très mal parti. Va trouver une humaine de quatre-cents ans autre part que dans un cimetière.

-Vrai ? Tu penses que je devrais tenter ma chance, même si je risque de me faire envoyer sur les roses ?

Son bonheur était visible, et je me jurais de tuer cette fille si elle lui brisait le cœur. Mais actuellement, je lui étais reconnaissante, car elle rendait mon frère heureux, et lui faisait de surcroît oublier les Cullen.

-Oui. Jettes toi à l'eau. En plus, je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon frère, mais tu es plutôt beau gosse, quand tu souris comme ça… Enfin, simple avis de petite sœur.

-Merci Emy.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis il recula, me fixa, et se pencha pour à nouveau me faire une bise (et je jure qu'il n'y avait pas de houx au dessus de nous !).

Sauf que ses lèvres fines, au lieu de se placer sur ma joue, se logèrent sur les miennes.

La gifle partit seule, par simple réflexe. Il se recula, penaud, la main sur la joue.

-Je suis désolée, Enzo. Tu avais raison. Certains amours sont impossibles.

Et je m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Quand il entra, j'étais en boule sur mon lit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce impossible ?

-Tout nous oppose. Absolument tout. Nous… sommes frère et sœur. Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Certains opposés sont faits pour cohabiter. Le plein et le vide. Et ne dit-on pas, à jamais, pour toujours ?

-Peut-être. Peut-être es-tu le « pour toujours ». Mais moi, je suis le « A jamais ». Jamais, Enzo, tu comprends ?

Il recula d'un pas, profondément blessé par mes paroles. J'étouffai un sanglot.

-Mon but n'est pas de te faire du mal. C'est juste que… Je ne t'aime pas. Pas dans ce sens là. Pendant quatre siècles, tu t'es empêché de vivre en te nourrissant d'un amour qui n'existait pas. Je t'aime, Enzo. Je t'aime comme frère. Pas autre chose.

-Est-ce déplacé de la part d'un frère d'enlacer sa sœur ?

Je hochais négativement la tête. Il s'assit sur mon lit, m'attira contre lui, me berça tout doucement en chantonnant une vieille comptine que j'affectionnai : « Lavender's Blue »

Et je me revis, ce jour où je m'étais éveillée. Mes premiers instants de vampires. J'étais dans cette position. Blottie contre lui. A l'époque déjà, était-il… Non, je ne pouvais me résoudre à y penser.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je souris.

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester ici.

-Et laisser ce vampire nous pourrir l'existence ?

-Tu le fais déjà en te méprenant et en traquant Jasper et Alice.

-Ils ont tué James.

-James a attenté à leur vie et leur famille. Tu compte faire la même chose, non ? Venger ta famille.

-Jasper a un pouvoir permettant de nous faire du mal.

Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête.

-Raconte-moi. Parles moi de tes amis.

-Ben et Emma sortent ensemble. Et… Emma, fait partie de notre famille.

-_Notre_ famille ?

-J'ai eu une petite sœur, après ma transformation. Elle s'est mariée. A eu des enfants. Toujours des filles. Emma a deux sœurs, des jumelles. Le portrait craché de Maman… de la mienne. La même bouille que celle que j'ai aujourd'hui.

-Tu as dit _notre_ famille, Emy.

-Tu sais, ta mère attendait un enfant ?

-Harry ?

-Oui. Il s'est marié à Caroline, ma cadette. Ton frère est mon beau-frère, ma sœur ta belle-sœur.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Emma a un très ancien arbre généalogique. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que la sœur de son ancêtre, Emeline Merezan, a disparu. Les dates coïncident. Pas de doutes possibles.

-Et ce Ben ? D'où vient-il ?

Que faire ? Mentir ? Avouer ?

-Oh, aucun lien de parenté avec nous, si tu veux savoir. Un type sans histoire. Le fils du vendeur de voiture, et d'Elsa, la vieille harpie qui nous déteste…

-Quoi ? Curieux mélange. Il ne doit pas être agréable.

-Si ! Ben est très gentil. Vraiment. Même si nous sommes en froid actuellement…

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes très différents l'un de l'autre. Tout nous oppose, c'est pour ça qu'on s'adore.

-Tandis qu'avec moi, nous sommes opposés et tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Ben. Je l'adore. Tout comme je t'adore toi.

-Mais n'y a-t-il pas une infime chance pour qu'un jour, ça soit plus que ça entre nous ?

-Enzo… Il ne s'est rien passé durant quatre-cents ans. Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible.

-Tant pis.

Il était abattu. Il faut dire que je n'y allai pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Que je me détestai ! Je tiendrai ma parole, tuer la fille lui brisant le cœur. C'est-à-dire moi. Comment avais-je pu briser, broyer, morceler ainsi mon frère ? Quelle sorte de monstre étais-je ? Je me rappelai la dernière fois que je m'étais posé cette question. Après avoir écrasé le pied de Ben. Déjà, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je faisais du mal à tout le monde. Sur le plan moral, comme pour Enzo, et physique, comme pour Ben.

-Emeline. Le téléphone sonne. Tu devrais répondre.

Je me levais et décrochais.

-Joyeux Noël, plein de bonheur pour toi ! Ça va ?

-Oui, Emma, ça va bien, et toi ?

-Impeccable. Alors, il…

-Enzo est bien rentré à la maison. Il est là. Merci d'appeler…

-C'est Noël, il le fallait bien ! Même si on ouvre les cadeaux demain, pour Thomas… Il est grand temps qu'on lui avoue que le Père Noël n'existe pas, selon moi. Tu fais quoi, demain après-midi ? Je pensais que si tu ne fêtes pas Noël trop tard, tu pourrais venir à la maison…

-Non, c'est mon tour. C'est moi qui t'invite. Si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ferai les présentations, si tu veux.

-Vrai ? Oh, chic alors ! Merci énormément, Emy ! Je viens vers quelle heure ?

-Quand tu veux. Ça me laissera la surprise.

-A demain alors !

Je reposai le téléphone et retournai dans ma chambre. Mon frère n'était plus là, mais j'entendais de la musique. Mes pas me conduisirent automatiquement vers la salle de danse.

Il était là, tournant, virevoltant avec sa grâce d'autrefois. Ma tête tourna légèrement, comme à chaque fois que je le regardais. Il s'arrêta pour me regarder tituber quelques instants.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es le seul être capable de me regarder sans mourir ? La seule qui résiste à mon don…

-Parce que nous l'avons partagé.

Il m'invita soudainement à montrer mes progrès. Je tentai de l'imiter, avec un soupçon de grâce en moins, avec des gestes plus lourds. Mais quand je m'arrêtais, il se tenait le front à deux mains.

-Bien. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Je suis fier de toi.

-Au fait, aucun rapport, mais bon, Lily Paddington a appelé il y a un moment, pour savoir s'il était normal que le mur dans ma chambre soit déformé avec un motif rappelant étrangement… Ma main.

-Emeline ! Tu n'as pas effacé tes traces ? Tu es malade ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules.

-La dinde était excellente. Vraiment. Même pour un vampire comme moi. Éludai-je.

Il se rengorgea, comme à chaque fois que je complimentais sa cuisine. Nous dînions très rarement, mais le repas était toujours meilleur que le petit déjeuner, qu'il ratait fréquemment.

-Et maintenant, je vais aller me promener avec ma petite sœur, si elle l'accepte…

-Tu pars déjà ? Tu t'es trouvé une autre sœur ? Fis-je semblant de m'offusquer, avant d'ajouter. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera…

-Il y a une salle, pas loin, où ils organisent un bal. Serais-tu ma cavalière ?

-S'il y a le droit d'avoir d'autres partenaires, pas de soucis. Je vais me changer en conséquence.

Dans ma chambre, le sol était recouvert de vêtements tandis que je cherchais une tenue convenable à un bal, et je recouvrais les habits avec d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une robe pourpre, cachant mes jambes, fendue sur le côté, et la moins décolletée de celles que j'avais en ma possession.

Une légère transformation m'évita les heures de coiffure et de maquillage, et en un instant, je fut prête. Je chaussais des escarpins à talons rouges, avec des lacets s'enroulant jusqu'à mes cuisses. Cette nuit, de nombreux hommes, en toute modestie, seraient jaloux de mon frère…

* * *

_J'espère n'avoir choqué personne avec les paroles d'Emma vis-à-vis du Pere-Noël... Sinon, mes excuses XD_


	17. Chapitre dixseptième:Promesses oubliées

_Vu que je pars en vacances (ma destination à déteint sur Emma, on dirait...^^) Je poste ce chapitre. Le titre, en réalité, est très subtil. Les promesses sont oubliées ici, mais on ne le fait remarquer qu'au chapitre suivant..._

_Que dire sur ce chapitre? Et bien, Emma va prendre Emy et Enzo pour une famille de dingues (prenez une vampire pas frileuse pour un sou, et un lac en plein mois de décembre, et voilà le travail._

* * *

Chapitre dix-septième : Promesses oubliées.

-Tu n'aurais rien eu de plus discret ? Je sais que tu aimes te faire remarquer, Emy, mais là… Tous les hommes te déshabillent des yeux…

Son ton grondait presque. J'ignorai le ton protecteur (et jaloux) qu'il avait pris et ris.

-Tant qu'ils ne mettent pas en pratique avec leurs mains, moi je m'en fiche. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Les styles de musiques variaient énormément, pour plaire à tout le monde. Après deux slows avec mon frère, je me lassai et me dirigeai vers le buffet. De la sangria, sans surveillance, était disponible. Qui remarquerait la petite mineure qui sirotait de l'alcool ? Personne, sûrement.

-Alors comme ça, tu te camoufles pour devenir alcolo ? Ricana mon aîné en me rejoignant.

-Je pense pouvoir me le permettre, tu vois…

-Allez, je vais te trouver un meilleur danseur que moi !

-Ça, tu vois, ça m'étonnerait que ça existe, frérot.

Il haussa les épaules, et me désigna un garçon, seul.

-Lui. Vas-y, il s'ennuie.

Je m'agrippai soudain à la veste d'Enzo.

-Suivant. Autre partenaire, s'il te plaît. Je veux pas danser avec lui, je n'aime pas sa tête. Une tête de type qui a le regard et les mains baladeuses…

-Soit. Tiens, lui, là-bas.

Il me désigna un autre adolescent qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je soupirais d'aise. Dire que j'avais failli danser avec Ben… Que faisait-il là ?

Nous sortîmes à une heure tardive, ou plutôt matinale, vu que le soleil commençait à se lever, et alors que beaucoup commençaient à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, Enzo et moi étions très frais. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous rentrâmes à la maison.

-J'ai plusieurs heures à tuer. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Euh… Je te propose de ranger le capharnaüm de vêtements dans ta chambre, puis de nourrir Velin, de regarder la télévision, de laver mon linge sale, et de faire un streap-tease.

Je lui lançais un coussin dans la tête, et il me rendit la pareille. Au final, on se retrouva dans le jardin, jouant à celui qui lancerait le plus de choses… Excepté le mobilier, on s'était accordé dessus. Sinon, graviers, branches, tout ce qui passait sous notre main fut jeté.

Il ricana, puis se saisit du tuyau d'arrosage, et je fut aspergée d'eau glaciale. Non pas que ça me dérangeait, mais le temps s'était rapidement écoulé et Emma arrivait. J'effectuais une rapide transformation pour sécher mes cheveux. Je me présentais donc sèche de la tête aux pieds à mon amies, sauf que…

-Emy ! Tes vêtements sont trempés !

-Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai, c'est, euh… Non, rien, oublies. Ça va sécher. Tu veux rencontrer Enzo ? Pour une fois, avant qu'il reparte…

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle rêvait de rencontrer ce grand frère dont je lui avait fait les louanges et qui avait osé m'abandonner plusieurs mois d'affilés.

-Il est dans la salle de danse. Suis-moi.

Je la conduisit jusqu'à l'étage, et, alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, je me souvins brusquement.

Enzo dansait. J'avais l'habitude de le regarder. Mais tout autre que moi périssait face à sa grâce assassine. Je toquais donc.

-Désolée, Emma, il n'aime pas qu'on entre sans frapper…

-Enzo ! Je voudrais te présenter Emma ! Hurlais-je ensuite à pleins poumons.

Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent net. J'ouvris alors la porte.

-Emma, Enzo, Enzo, Emma.

Il la regardait à peine. Un « bonjour poli » avait suffi. Quand à elle, elle le dévisageait, comme si elle cherchait nos traits communs. Soudain, elle prit une petite voix, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose embarrassante.

-Emy, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Pourvu qu'elle n'ai fait aucun rapprochement entre Thomas et Enzo.

-A propos de Ben.

Je fus soulagée. Au moins, elle était à côté de la plaque.

Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, où elle s'installa sur le lit.

-Je crois que… Non. Je sais. J'en suis sûre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien, Ben, il… Tu ne remarques pas qu'il… Je trouve que…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il a fait.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a fait…

-Quelque chose qu'il a dit ?

-Non plus.

-Il a quoi, comme problème ?

-Non… Le problème, c'est… C'est moi. Je suis un problème. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas moi, pas tant que ça… Je crois que…

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, et je remerciais mon créateur de m'avoir donné un ouïe (bien que ridicule) légèrement surdéveloppée, parce que chaque mot était étouffé par son chagrin, et déjà que je n'avais pas la fin des phrases, j'évitais de justesse de perdre le début aussi.

-C'est… Nous. Lui. Moi. On a un souci.

-Em', expliques, je t'en conjure !

-Je vais… Emeline, tu crois que c'est la bonne décision ?

-Tout dépends de quoi tu parles, Emma.

-Je vais… Rompre avec Ben. Fini, terminé, aux oubliettes notre ridicule histoire.

Je laissais un blanc. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce que Ben avait fait de travers. Bien sûr, j'avais des tas d'excuses. Mais je cherchais ce qu'il avait fait de travers… par rapport à Emma, pas à moi. Finalement, je séchais.

-Pourquoi, vous sembliez tellement amoureux, tous les deux. Vous étiez heureux d'être ensemble, joyeux à l'idée de vous revoir, et je trouve que vous êtes tellement bien ensemble que tu dois te tromper. Votre histoire ne peut pas se terminer aussi brutalement, sur un coup de tête. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ? Si tu es désolée, tu ne sera peut-être pas pardonnée. Et si tu l'aimes encore, tu regretteras amèrement. Loin de moi l'idée de faire la pessimiste, mais ce que tu dis est grave.

-Mais je l'aime encore !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ça y était, j'étais larguée.

-C'est lui qui ne m'aime plus. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Au lycée, il y a une fille d'un an de plus, il a le regard fixé sur elle vingt-quatre heures par jour. J'espère qu'il tolèrera qu'on reste amis. Vu qu'avec moi, je pense qu'il ne veut pas aller plus loin que ça.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles, et elle lança un sourire désolé.

-Pardon de venir casser l'ambiance joyeuse de tes retrouvailles avec mes problèmes de cœur.

-Oh, non, j'ai eu le droit avec Enzo, tout à l'heure…

Je me mordis violemment la langue. Ne pouvais-je pas, comme tout le monde, me taire ?

-Vraiment ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Et bien… Enzo a déclaré sa flamme a une fille. Il l'a embrassée tout de suite, l'empêchant de parler.

Emma secoua la tête.

-Ne jamais empêcher une demoiselle de réagir, selon moi. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-Elle l'a giflée, puis s'est enfuie. Il l'a retrouvée larmoyante.

-C'est exagéré, de cogner. Elle n'est pas très gentille. J'ignore si tu la connais bien ou pas, mais je la trouve vraiment cruelle de s'enfuir sans demander son reste et sans s'excuser.

-Tu as raison, ne t'excuses pas. Elle est vraiment méchante, d'autant plus qu'elle lui a brisé le cœur. Mais je suis sure qu'au fond elle, elle regrette amèrement, et sincèrement de ne pas partager ses sentiments pour lui. Mais c'est vrai, cruelle est le mot qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

-Tu la connais ?

-A peine. J'en apprends un peu plus d'elle chaque jour. Et à chaque fois je réalise qu'elle n'est que superficielle, illogique, infidèle au gens qu'elle aime, et qui a sûrement une haute estime d'elle-même.

Emma me dévisagea un instant, et je me mordis les joues. J'avais l'impression de me faire transpercer de son regard, puis elle secoua la tête comme pour enlever une idée ridicule et sourit.

-Bon, je crois que niveau cœur, il y a pire alors ! Promis, on aborde plus le sujet garçons de l'après-midi. Si on allait se promener au bord du lac ?

-Le lac ?

-Tu as oublié que notre belle ville en comportait un ? On y va ?

J'acquiesçai, et laissai un mot à mon frère. Je fus soudain prise d'un frisson en réalisant ce qu'Emma avait manqué de peu si elle avait vu Enzo danser. La mort était un mot qui ne m'était que trop étranger et je venais de passer à côté.

-Emeline ? Ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre…

-Le contrecoup sûrement. Enzo m'a terriblement manqué, c'est une fois qu'il est là que je le comprends.

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui fis un sourire pour montrer que j'était réconfortée. Exactement comme Enzo avait fait, le jour de notre rencontre…

Nous nous baladions tranquillement, parlant de tout comme de rien, évitant soigneusement de parler de Ben, et de tout ce qui touchait à n'importe quel garçon, comme promis.

-Demain, je pars en vacances chez mes grands-parents, au fait. Je ne serais pas là jusqu'à la rentrée. On va fêter le nouvel An en Angleterre, vu qu'elle a emménagé là-bas ! En plus, je ne suis jamais allée en Europe, vu qu'elle a déménagé l'an dernier ! C'est super !

-Bonne vacances alors. Moi, je vais passer du bon temps avec mon grand frère ultra protecteur, je vais m'amuser comme une folle ! Plaisantai-je.

-Plains-toi donc, après avoir passé ton temps à gémir qu'il te manquait !

Je lui tirais la langue en faisant semblant de la pousser à l'eau. Le souci fut qu'elle perdit réellement l'équilibre, et ne resta sèche que grâce à ma rapidité. Ma maladresse, aussi. Je trébuchais et sombrai dans l'eau glaciale.

-Emeline ! Bon sang, ça va ?

Je barbotais calmement, et elle trempa un doigt dans l'eau.

-Sors de là immédiatement, l'eau est…

-Mouillée ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, elle est si froide que tu va te transformer en surgelé !

Je m'imaginai en forme de bâtonnet de poissons avec seulement ma tête, mes bras et mes jambes ressortant de la chapelure, et je ricanais.

-Je suis sérieuse, dépêche toi s'il te plait !

Bougonnant, je pestais intérieurement de la fragilité humaine qui m'empêchait de rester dans l'eau calme et sortis du lac.

Mes habits étaient trempés, mes cheveux dégoulinants et je ne pouvais même pas me sécher à ma façon.

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi…

Elle me prit le bras et me conduisit à ma demeure. Enzo, qui nous avait entendu arriver (il faut dire qu'entre Emma qui me hurlais dessus parce que j'étais cinglée et moi qui protestai encore plus fort que l'eau était bonne, il ne devait pas y avoir que mon frère qui savait que je rentrais.), nous guettait sur le pas de la porte.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai failli tomber dans le lac, Emeline m'a rattrapée mais c'est elle qui est tombée. L'eau était si gelée que je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour ne pas grelotter.

Quand Enzo me jeta un regard réprobateur, il vit à mes yeux que je m'étais bien amusée, mais aussi qu'une lueur de reproche lui faisait remarquer qu'il aurait agi de la même façon. Excepté qu'il aurait poussé Emma aussi.

-En tout cas, sœurette, gelée ou pas, tu ne rentre pas dans la maison dans cet état. Tu vas inonder le sol alors que je viens de le nettoyer.

Emma ouvrait grand la bouche, sidérée. Jamais ses parents ne lui auraient interdit de rentrer au chaud après qu'elle soit tombée dans un lac en plein mois de décembre.

-Passe par le jardin.

Par solidarité ou pure curiosité, Emma me suivit. Enzo sortit le tuyau d'arrosage, et elle s'écarta, bouche bée d'indignation.

L'eau était tiède. On avait un réservoir d'eau de pluie, qu'on enfermait dans un local où l'eau était chauffée. Emma n'avait rien à dire, vu que théoriquement, il me réchauffait.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des habits secs.

Et il s'éclipsa, pour revenir aussi vite que possible. Emma s'était assise, effarée par notre famille restreinte et assez… curieuse.

Je regardais les habits choisis par mon grand frère. Un pull vert et un jean. Une tenue simple, en somme. Heureusement, le connaissant, il aurait pu me prendre une minirobe pour provoquer mon amie.

J'ôtai mes habits mouillés, pour enfiler les secs. Quand Emma me vit me mettre en sous-vêtements, devant mon frère, dans le jardin, alors qu'il y avait un vent froid, c'en fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva, murmura une excuse comme quoi elle avait sa valise à peaufiner et s'en alla aussi vite que la décence lui permettait. Mon frère me sourit.

-Maintenant qu'elle est partie, on va se baigner dans le lac ?

Je regrettais mes paroles. Les vacances seraient tout simplement géniales.

* * *

_Voilààà! Je reviens pour la rentrée... (se rappelle que les vacances ne sont pas les mêmes partout) Euh, le lundi vingt (en fait, je reviens le samedi, mais ce jour là, je serai trop crevée, et le lendemain je suis bénévole pour aider mon club de gym, donc...)_

_Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont, et a ceux qui le seront! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu, parceque ca risque d'etre le plus joyeux de la relation Enzo-Emeline. Il ne faudrait pas oublier cet hypocrite de vampire à la noix de pécan qui sévit!_


	18. Chapitre Dixhuitième : Que de larmes !

_Excusez mon absence, j'écrivais et j'ai été surchargée de tarvail (croyez le ou non, mon prof de physiques est un pur sadique!)_

_Voici le chapitre dix-huitième. La fin des vacances, et un coeur brisé... Une amitié étrange, une fraternité semie-réparée... Que d'aventures pour Emeline!_

* * *

Chapitre dix-huitième : Que de larmes !

-Alors, l'Angleterre ?

-Ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu qu'on sorte, parce qu'on lui « manquait ». Je n'ai rien vu. Le pire voyage de ma vie. Et toi, ces vacances ennuyeuses ?

-Elles ont été supers ! Pour le nouvel An, on a fait une bataille de cotillons, de confettis, à un tel point qu'on n'a toujours pas fini de tout nettoyer. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée comme ça ?

-Euh… J'avoue que tu forme un drôle de _couple_, avec ton frère. Tu étais trempée, il t'a mouillée encore plus, comme s'il se fichait que tu attrapes un rhume…

Je serrai les dents. Emma savait toujours choisir les mots les plus corrects à son insu.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes très résistants dans la famille. Jamais la moindre petite maladie. Je crois qu'on effraie les microbes… Il y a juste les coups de barre. Certains jours, on se lève si fatigués que des énormes cernes se peignent sur notre figure. Si ça m'arrive, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je finis par ne plus faire attention…

C'était, en réalité, les jours où je laissais par inadvertance la preuve que j'avais soif. Même si j'espérai qu'elle n'aie jamais à me le faire remarquer, car pour que les cernes percent mon apparence, ma soif devait atteindre un niveau proche du danger pour elle.

-D'accord… Oh non. Cache-moi.

Je suivais son regard. Ben arrivait. Il observait Emma. Et, quand elle bougea, lui fixait toujours le même point. Une fille, d'un an notre aînée. Les peurs d'Emma semblaient fondées.

-Dis-le lui à ma place, je t'en conjure !

-Pas question. Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes histoires. C'est toi qui es avec lui, tu te débrouilles.

La dispute avait lieu à voix basse, mais je savais qu'il avait entendu Emma parler. Pour moi, j'étais moins sûre, tant ma voix était basse.

-Ben, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête et je m'éloignai. De loin, je les observais. Au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Emma, la figure de Ben passa par plusieurs expressions.

La curiosité, tout d'abord, quand elle commença à parler.

L'inquiétude, ensuite, quand il vit le visage bouleversé de mon amie.

La colère, quand il comprit que son manège n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Et, enfin, le désespoir, quand Emma eut le courage de finir sa pensée.

Il eut un sourire timide, et hocha la tête, à une question d'Emma. Bien que je m'efforçai de ne pas écouter, j'avais compris rapidement la question : « J'espère que ça ne nous empêchera pas de rester les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Il nous suivit toute la journée, et mon amie et moi vîmes à quel point il était bouleversé, aussi nous préférâmes ne pas l'embêter en lui parlant. Quand ça devait arriver, on s'arrangeait pour que ça soit une question dont la réponse était oui ou non. Il n'avait qu'à secouer la tête.

A la fin de la journée, Karen, la mère d'Emma, vint la chercher pour un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. J'étais venue à pied, Ben aussi, et notre itinéraire était le même, sauf que je bifurquai un peu plus loin.

A quelques pas du lycée, sa main brûlante attrapa mon bras, et il m'entraîna à l'écart. Je ne dis rien, et me contentais de m'asseoir, tandis qu'il tournait en rond, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix de me faire venir, se torturant l'esprit en cherchant ses mots.

-En fait, c'est bon. Tu peux repartir.

Obéissante, je me levais et commençai à m'en aller.

-Emeline ! Non, je… Reviens, s'il te plait.

Je me remis à mon emplacement initial, patientant.

-Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. J'ai juste besoin… D'une présence, de quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. Il n'y a que toi, je le crains. Mon père ignore ce que je suis, ma mère me déteste, Emma aussi… Mais je ne devrais pas te raconter ça. C'est que je n'ai rien à dire…

Sa voix tremblait. Pas comme celle qu'il avait en évitant de se transformer. Celle d'un adolescent au bord de la crise de larmes.

-Alors ne dit rien. Répondis-je d'une voix calme, sereine et apaisante.

Et il s'effondra à terre. Il n'était plus qu'un tas tremblant et sanglotant. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Lui pris les mains.

-Psch… Calme-toi. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais elle t'a offert une chance de rester avec elle. L'amitié, ce n'est pas si mal, après tout. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Regarde-nous. On passe notre temps à se disputer. Peut-être est-ce dans nos gênes, ceux de nos races respectives. Et pourtant, nous sommes unis par une amitié sans limite. Tout comme pour Emma.

Ma voix se fit soudain plus froide.

-Mais tu as oublié ta promesse, Ben.

-Quelle promesse ?

-Tu vois ! Ta promesse ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne la ferais jamais souffrir. Jamais. Et pourtant, vois, tu lui as brisé le cœur en tellement de morceaux que j'ignore si le puzzle sera un jour complet. Et tu m'avais promis de ne pas me décevoir. Tu as brisé Emma. Voilà les deux parts de ton contrat rompues.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je me savais dure. Cruelle. Féroce. Comme m'avait décrit Emma.

-J'ai déjà pleuré, bien sûr. Mais savais-tu que, mis à part mes parents, tu es la seule personne à avoir vu mes larmes un jour. Je suis trop fier pour montrer mes faiblesses… Alors sais-tu pourquoi devant toi, je n'ai pas peur du ridicule ?

-Parce que je te comprends. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir bâtir un périmètre de sécurité autour de soi, de devoir censurer la moindre de ses paroles, de devoir apprendre où sont les limites humaines pour ne commettre aucune erreur. Regarde, le jour de Noël, je suis tombée dans le lac. Je n'ai même pas écouté Emma hurler que l'eau était glacée. Une erreur monumentale. Je sais, Ben. Ce que c'est que mentir pour se protéger. Inventer des histoires à dormir debout, attirer les soupçons en espérant ne pas en avoir fait trop… Tout ça, je le vis aussi.

Il se traîna jusqu'à moi, se mit en boule contre mon torse. N'importe qui ayant fait ça se serait pris une baffe immédiatement, mais les idées de Ben n'étaient pas mal placées, il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. J'étais presque une mère.

-Là… Tout doux…

Je le berçais calmement. Il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Je serais toujours là s'il avait besoin de soutien. Il était mon meilleur ami, le seul avec Enzo qui me comprenait, alors je devais prendre soin de lui. Comme il le ferait sûrement avec moi.

-Ça va aller ?

Il renifla, et hocha la tête lentement.

-Ça se voit, que j'ai pleuré ?

-Non. Mentis-je.

Mais il se vit dans une flaque de neige fondue (en d'autres termes, de l'eau.) et me reprocha.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne dois pas montrer à ma mère que j'ai pleuré. Sinon, elle voudra savoir pourquoi. Elle est mon Alpha. Elle le saura. Elle le sait toujours. Je dois juste tâcher de garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible.

Je lui souris, le genre de sourire sadique pas très rassurant. Il recula d'un pas. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour en sortir une trousse de maquillage.

-Quoi, il faut bien que je montre à Emma que mon maquillage existe vraiment ! M'indignai-je devant son air « qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? ».

-Et pourquoi tu sors ça ?

Sans répondre, je vérifiai que personne de me voyais et bondis sur lui de ma vitesse vampirique. Fond de teint, rouge à lèvres, khôl, jusqu'à l'ombre à paupières. Il ne bougeait plus.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Si c'est pour que je ne retourne plus jamais ni chez moi ni au lycée, tu as gagné !

-Arrête de ronchonner ! Ça masque le sillon de tes larmes, et tu n'as qu'a dire que c'est un pari débile ! Comme ça, tu es protégé jusqu'à la disparition du maquillage, et de tes larmes !

-Facile à dire, pour toi, tu es une fille ! Moi, je vais devoir affronter une mère en colère pour être rentré en retard et maquillé comme une demoiselle, et mon père qui ne pourra même pas me défendre parce qu'il se mordra les joues comme un malade pour ne pas rire et donc ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ma mère !

-Oh, allez, soit inventif et ça suffira ! Au pire, tu claques la porte et tu files dans ta chambre en disant que tu ne veux plus jamais en parler !

-Et si ma mère fouille dans ma tête, elle te verra me maquiller !

Une ampoule s'alluma presque au dessus de ma tête.

-Elle voit d'abord ce que tu lui montres, ou pas ?

Il hocha la tête, méfiant.

-Et si ce qu'elle voit lui réponds, elle arrêtera ?

-En théorie…

Je me transformai en un garçon du lycée, un du genre faisant des blagues stupides.

-Tu n'es même pas cap' de porter du maquillage de fille toute une journée !

Il comprit ou je voulais en venir.

-Si, tout à fait !

-Elena ! Apporte la trousse !

Derrière lui je pris l'image de la fille qu'il fixait sans arrêt. Je me vengeai un peu, en somme.

-Viens voir tatie Lena… On verra si tu tiens le coup. Si tu ne le fais pas, je cries au et fort devant tout le monde que je romps avec toi, parce que tu m'as trompée, que tu portes des caleçons avec des oursons dessus et que franchement, au lit, t'es pas super.

-Mais… Mais… On ne l'a jamais fait ensemble…

Je pris une voix cruelle, et l'étincelle mauvaise qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était pas destinée à Elena, mais à moi-même.

-Et alors ? Qui le saura ? Je suis bien connue pour finir avec n'importe quel type… J'ai des arguments convaincants. Dis-je en désignant mon corps.

Il se figea, à mi-chemin entre la comédie qu'on jouait depuis le début et la surprise et la honte parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison.

Je sortis le maquillage de ma trousse, lui en remit une couche, et gloussai.

-Parfait ! Tu es sublime, mon chou. Et rappelle-toi des conséquences si tu ne le gardes pas…

Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Dans son dos, je repris ma véritable apparence.

-C'était quoi, cette leçon de morale, Emeline Change ? Tu voulais me dire d'arrêter de la fixer ? C'est toi qui a donné cette idée à Emma ?

Il me regardait d'un air furieux. Je haussai les épaules.

-A quoi m'aurait servi de briser ton couple, non, tu y arrives très bien tout seul Elle l'a constaté de ses yeux à elle.

Il se remit à trembler, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Ben, non ! Je viens de te maquiller, alors tu ne fais pas tout couler !

Il se ressaisit.

-Emy, je dois y aller, sinon mes parents vont vraiment se poser des questions. Merci beaucoup. Je vais finir par t'utiliser comme mouchoir géant.

-Si t'as besoin de passer tes nerfs, n'hésite pas. La porte te sera toujours ouverte, d'autant qu'on ne dors pas. Et puis il semble que je suis une psychologue pour les gens qui ne vont pas bien.

Il se releva d'un bond et partit en courant pour rentrer. J'en fis de même, courant presque trop vite pour une humaine. Tant pis.

-Une demi-heure de retard, Emy. Même toi qui perds du temps, tu en a jamais pris autant. Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je consolai le pauvre Ben qui vient de se faire larguer par ma meilleure amie. Ça te convient ?

Il hocha la tête, guère convaincu.

-Tu as l'air très proche de ce Ben…

Je sursautai à son allusion.

-C'est un ami, Enz', rien de plus. Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie quelqu'un que je dois en tomber amoureuse !

-Ça, j'avais remarqué.

La réplique, cinglante, devait sûrement me faire culpabiliser de l'avoir repoussé. Mais je n'éprouvais que du dégoût.

-Est-ce de ma faute si je ne partage pas tes sentiments ? Toutes les filles succombant à tes yeux noisette te reprochent-elles le fait que tu les ignores ? Te voilà bien égoïste, Enzo.

-Égoïste ? Moi ? Je te rappelle que j'essaie de poursuivre un couple qui a failli causer la mort de plusieurs personnes.

-Ça serait sûrement un acte généreux, de ta part, si tu ne te trompais pas de personnes.

-On en a déjà parlé.

-Faux. Je te l'ai dit, tu as éludé. Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, mais rends-toi bien compte du prix que Jasper et Alice vont payer ! Mourir à la place d'autres, est-ce bien juste ? Tu appelles ça de la générosité, tuer des innocents ? Moi, je trouve que c'est de la lâcheté. Tu refuse d'accepter d'affronter quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, alors tu t'attaques à plus faible.

-Égoïste, lâche, oh, mais vas-y, continue la liste de mes défauts, je ne dirais rien ! Essaie les qualités, la prochaine fois !

-Tu vois, là, j'ai beau chercher, en te voyant ainsi, je n'en trouve aucune. Quand à tes défauts, ils sont tellement nombreux qu'on a toujours pas inventé de nom au nombre les désignant !

Il y eut un blanc. Chacun arriva à la même constatation.

-Tes Cullen, ils sont chez eux actuellement ?

Impossible de mentir. Je secouais la tête.

-Pas tous. Il en manque certains. J'ai eu Rosalie, l'une des sœurs.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Qu'Alice avait disparu. Mais ce n'est pas a elle que tu t'intéresses ! Tu veux Jasper ! Laisses Alice en dehors de tout ça, Enzo. Elle n'a pas à souffrir.

-Je suis loin d'être idiot, ma très chère sœur. Je sais pertinemment que là où se trouvera Alice se trouvera Jasper. Et de plus, elle a tué James.

-Je te l'ai dit. Ils protégeaient leur famille. James voulait tuer une humaine, l'âme sœur d'Edward, leur frère. Bella était déjà de la famille, en quelque sorte. Ils ont fait comme tu t'apprête à faire. Protéger leur famille.

-Alors tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi ! Je dois nous protéger.

-Enzo, je ne suis pas Bella ! Je suis une vampire qui a des années d'expérience, qui peut mettre K.O. n'importe qui ou presque, et qui sais se défendre comme une grande. Je ne suis pas une fragile humaine se frottant à des dangers irréels et qui risque sa peau…

-Presque tout le monde ?

-Pas toi, et pas Bella, grâce à son don-bouclier. Et quand aux loups, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais été danser devant…

Je m'interrompis avant de prononcer le nom. « Un type sans histoire », l'avais-je décrit à Enzo. Et dire que Ben était un loup ne correspondrait pas réellement à la définition « sans histoire ».

-Devant qui ?

-Devant un loup en général ! Tu sais, il s'agit des phrases qu'on laisse en suspens, parce qu'ajouter une fin serait trop… bizarre.

Il leva les sourcils mais parut gober ce mensonge.

-Bref. Tu n'as pas de devoirs ? Tu as nourri ton serpent ? Tu a révisé tes cours ?

-Oui Maman… Me moquai-je.

-Dans ce cas, tu es une gentille fille. Allez, va au lit. Murmura-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Tu me racontes une histoire ?

Il promit. Et il parla, parla durant des heures entières. Il mimait son histoire qu'il créait au fur et à mesure, imitait les voix des personnages, dont les principaux étaient nous deux. On vainquit le terrible vampire sans visage qui nous pourrissait la vie, pour vivre heureux en famille.

Ce fut la meilleure nuit de mon existence.

* * *

_Aucune idée mal tournée quand a cette dernière phrase, c'est bien clair?_

_Review, s'il vous plait, c'est ma seule confirmation que j'ai des lecteurs qui apprécient!^^_


	19. Chapitre Dixneuvième : Invitation

_La feignasse, le retour. Et oui, en plus d'avoir mis longtemps à me connecter, je suis une feignante dans l'histoire aussi. Le temps passe vite, mais que voulez vous? J'avais besoin des vacances XD_

_Au passage, je me suis défoulée, avec Elsa. Mes excuses, mais elle est trop drôle... Elle donne une grande gifle a Emeline sans raison valable =p_

* * *

Chapitre Dix-neuvième : Invitation.

Le temps passe si vite ! Nous en étions à peine aux vacances de Noël que celle d'Avril arrivaient déjà. J'appréhendai chaque jour qui passait, car je n'étais aucunement dupe. Si Enzo n'avait pas donné de nom au méchant de son histoire, le prénom Jasper avait souvent commencé à franchir ses lèvres. Il allait repartir. Sans moi. Pour combien de temps ? Saurait-il se contrôler, ou alors… ?

Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Je donnais un grand coup dans mon casier.

-Qui n'a pas le droit de quoi ? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Mince. J'ai parlé tout fort ? Et bien, Enzo compte repartir et il espère que je suis assez naïve pour ne pas être au courant.

Elle se tut. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas une haute estime de mon frère depuis… Qu'il m'avait interdit l'accès de la maison alors que j'étais trempée.

-Réussi… Obtenir… Mère… Vous… La Push…

Nous levâmes yeux et sourcils en chœur. Ben était épuisé, pour avoir trop couru. J'avais du mal à y croire. Un loup, plus rapide que moi, pouvait être épuisé ?

« _Bien sûr, andouille. Tu as oublié que _eux_, ils respiraient ?_ »

La ferme, ô petite voix. Ma conscience était trop présente.

-Répète en plus lent, lui intima Emma.

Ben et Emma étaient à présent les meilleurs amis du monde, même si une étincelle dans son regard à elle indiquait qu'elle regrettait le fait de ne pas être allée plus loin, à nouveau.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir de ma mère le fait de pouvoir vous inviter à La Push, à ces vacances. Je sais que je m'y prends tard, mais un accord maternel est dur à obtenir, surtout qu'elle ne vous apprécie pas, je vous l'admets.

-Elle ne m'a jamais vue ! S'indigna Emma.

-Je sais, Em', mais les seuls amis qu'elle m'autorise à voir sont là-bas, à la Push. Je vous présenterai Seth et Leah.

Il m'intima de taire le fait que je les avais déjà-vu d'un regard noir.

-Pour moi, pas de soucis. Enzo n'y verra aucun inconvénient, vu qu'il compte m'abandonner, encore.

-Et moi, je demande à ma mère ce soir. Ça serait génial !

Dans ce couloir, six yeux brillaient très fort. Deux noirs, deux gris, et deux noisettes. Trois paires d'yeux rêvassant à ce séjour qui promettait d'être particulièrement agréable.

-Vite, vite, vite, en cours ! On ne doit pas être en retard ! Je dois être exemplaire pour que ma mère accepte que je parte avec des gens qu'elle n'a jamais vu plus d'une soirée ! Allez, dépêchons !

Emma nous parlait comme un entraîneur, et son empressement nous amusa au plus haut point. Nous courûmes vers nos salles de cours respective.

Le temps passait toujours avec la même ardeur, avec une vitesse vampirique. Trop vite, sûrement. Je rentrai à la maison dans la soirée.

-Enzo ! Coupe la musique et viens voir ! Je viens t'informer !

Pas de réponse. La musique dans la salle de danse était à un volume bien trop élevé, surtout qu'on entendait très bien. (Enfin, surtout lui, vous avez déjà eu des preuves de mon audition défaillante.)

J'entrai dans la pièce aux miroirs. Vide. Juste un papier.

_« Chaque jour qui passe m'attachait un peu plus à toi, et je craignais ne pouvoir repartir. Tu me manqueras, ma très chère sœur, mais je sais que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi. On se reverra, mais en quelle circonstances ? Ne m'en veux pas trop d'éliminer tes protégés. Je t'aime. »_

Je déchirai le mot en plusieurs milliards de confettis. La Push et Forks n'était pas loin. Je savais que je n'avais plus le choix. Je devrai mettre les Cullen au courant.

Saisissant le téléphone, je composai le numéro de Ben.

-Oui ? La voix grinçante me fit frissonner. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise. Elsa arrivait presque à me faire m'évanouir rien qu'en pensant à elle. Cette femme m'effrayait.

-Pourrai-je parler à Ben, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh, mais oui, tu le peux. Tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Aucun doute, inutile de me présenter, elle m'avait reconnue.

-Maintenant, s'il vous plaît. C'est urgent.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, je l'entendis hurler le nom de son fils. Quand il demanda qui était-ce, j'eus du mal à entendre le mot prononcé, mais le compris tout de même.

-La sangsue.

-Bonjour Emy ! Je l'entendais se forcer à sourire depuis l'autre bout du combiné. Quel mauvais acteur.

-J'ai entendu, Ben, et je te jure que je ne vais pas me tailler les veines. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas… Bref, je peux venir, pour les vacances !

-Tu as eu la bénédiction de ton tuteur de frère ?

Quelle phrase biscornue. J'eu du mal à la saisir, mais un mot m'attira.

-Non. Il est reparti. Encore.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Je raccrochai. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été dure avec lui, mais c'est que je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes personnels. Et puis, des fois qu'Emma l'appellerait, je ne devais certainement pas bloquer la ligne.

Elle nous garda le suspens tout le lendemain. Peut-être parce qu'elle vit que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et qu'elle voulait me donner une raison de rester jusqu'au bout. Le midi, je ne feignais même pas manger quelque chose. Aux cours, je n'écoutais pas. Elle me murmura en cours de mathématiques.

-Tu avais raison ?

-Bingo. Il est parti. Quel idiot.

Ce furent mes seuls mots de la journée. Quand vint le soir, elle nous prit à part, l'air grave. Ben avait déjà l'air déçu : il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Nous avons longtemps discuté avec ma mère. Elle n'aime pas du tout l'idée que je parte avec des gens qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré, surtout si loin. Ce n'est même plus le même état ! J'ai bien défendu ma cause, pourtant…

Ben baissa la tête.

-Tant pis. Je te promets qu'on te réinvitera, Emma.

-Mais qui a dit que la réponse était négative ? Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ma mère accepte que je parte !

Ben lui servit son plus beau sourire. Il était heureux, il ne serait pas seul, face aux provocations amicales de Seth et de sa sœur.

Le reste de la semaine fut plus léger. Bien sûr, je refusais encore de parler, non pas à cause d'un quelconque chagrin, mais à cause de ma colère. Je bouillonnai de rage. J'avais fait mon possible pour défendre Alice et Jasper. J'avais échoué. Je me haïssais, et j'espérais arriver à temps.

Je connaissais bien Emma. Très attentive. J'étais une fille, aussi ma valise devait obligatoirement peser trois tonnes de plus que celle de Ben. Robes, jupes, tout ceci était inutile, tant pis. Je la remplissais au maximum, accessoires, maquillage, chaussures… Enfin prête. Le téléphone sonna. Mon amie.

-Je viens de me rappeler de ce que tu m'avais dit. Tu sais, si jamais tu as des cernes, je devais te le dire ? Tu en avais, aujourd'hui. Tu dors mal à cause d'Enzo ?

J'approuvais, la remerciait et raccrochai. Ma colère devait en partie venir de ma soif. Il était même étonnant que je n'ai jamais eu une envie de tuer quelqu'un. J'avais tellement soif, je m'en rendais à présent compte. Je ne pouvais retourner au lycée dans cet état. Vite, l'hôpital.

J'avais bu. Et pourtant, ma colère ne décroissait pas. Je me détestai. J'avais conduit à la mort deux innocents.

Demain serait le dernier jour de cours, avant le départ, et nous avions l'autorisation de quitter l'établissement à midi. Ensuite, nous passerons chez nous prendre nos bagages, chargerions la voiture de Ben, puis Jonathan conduira d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Le trajet serait long. Très long.

Je m'efforçais de penser à des choses anodines comme celle-là pour ne pas remarquer le vide de la maison, le silence dans la salle aux miroirs, dénuée du moindre glissement, du moindre pas aussi gracieux que silencieux. Je sortis dans le jardin, pour m'étendre dans l'herbe.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, étendue, les yeux fermés. Mais quand je les rouvris, mon corps était parsemé de perles de rosée, et le jour semblait avancé. Je me levais d'un bon, me séchais, changeais mes habits.

Ô matinée barbante ! Les professeurs, conscients de notre escapade et de notre départ avant tout le monde, s'acharnaient sur nous. Ceci à faire, cela aussi… Ils guettaient le moindre faux pas pour nous ajouter du travail supplémentaire, par simple vengeance parce qu'ils devraient rester plusieurs heures de plus que nous. Au final, j'eu trois exercices de maths supplémentaires pour avoir osé corriger une faute d'orthographe du professeur (« une telle insolence ne doit pas être laissée passée ainsi »), et les choses étaient les mêmes pour Ben et Emma.

Midi. Enfin. Le temps était long, même quand on savait qu'on avait l'éternité après nous.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu vous habiller plus chaudement ? Là où on va, il ne fait pas vingt-cinq degrés, mes petites. Il pleut et vous vous trimballez en robe ? Je ne…

-Maman ! protesta Ben tandis que je me demandai si mon prof de maths n'allait en fait pas me manquer.

-Et bien quoi, c'est vrai, en plus, Emeline devrait le savoir, vu qu'elle est déjà venue !

Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Emma me dévisageai et que Ben assassinait sa mère du regard.

-Tu es déjà venue ?

-Oui, mais pas avec Ben, on s'est juste croisés… J'ai des amis qui habitent là-bas.

-Vraiment ? Je suggère qu'on leur rende visite ! Elsa avait son habituel sourire carnassier.

-Allons, Elsie, ne sois pas ridicule. Nous n'allons pas nous incruster chez des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, ils risqueraient de très mal le prendre. Si les enfants veulent y aller, ok, mais pas nous !

Jonathan augmenta le volume de la musique à ces mots, ce qui soulagea tout le monde. La tension redescendait.

Pendant le voyage, je m'amusais à étudier tout le monde. Emma semblait nerveuse, Ben tendu. Sa mère paraissait agacée, et Jonathan concentré sur la route. Je réétudiais Elsa. Son regard croisa le mien, et à cet instant, le noir se fit.

-Bon sang, Emy, réveilles-toi !

Deux mains brûlantes me secouèrent avec force. J'entendis Emma murmurer, tentant de garder son calme.

-J'ai mon brevet des premiers secours. Je peux faire quelque chose, Ben ?

-Non, c'est bon, elle devrait se réveiller, je pense.

Merci, Ben. Si Emma constatais que mon cœur ne battait plus, sa réaction serait… Étrange.

Une douleur cuisante surgit sur ma joue. Je me redressais, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Maman, tu m'explique pourquoi tu l'as giflée ?

-Chut. Ça a marché, alors ne commence pas, jeune homme.

Nous étions dans un bois. L'odeur était familière.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous pensions que tu t'étais endormie, mais quand on est arrivés, tu ne bougeais pas du tout et respirais faiblement. Tu devais t'être évanouie.

Je remerciais mes habitudes pour m'avoir fait respirer. Emma m'avait répondu d'une voix aigue, et je sentis que maintenant que j'étais réveillée, elle frôlait la crise de nerfs. Je me relevais pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Ce n'est rien, Em'. Rien d'autre qu'un tout petit malaise de rien du tout.

Elle et Jonathan me regardaient avec un air encore anxieux. Ben, lui, semblait perplexe, et Elsa paraissait rayonner. Me donner une gifle l'avait rendue heureuse. A moins que mon évanouissement était à cause…

-Nous pouvons te parler ?

Je me retournai. Seth et Leah étaient là, et ils ne parlaient pas à Ben, visiblement. Je hochai la tête, inquiète du regard paniqué de Ben. Quand je passais devant lui, je l'entendis marmonner.

-J'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr…

Les deux loups me menèrent loin, jusqu'à un homme en fauteuil roulant.

-La voici, Billy.

-Inutile de nier. Tu es un vampire.

Cette remarque m'arracha un sourire.

-Quoi ?

-On peut dire que vous ne tournez pas autour du pot, vous. Pas de bonjour, non, rien ! Mais en effet, j'en suis une. Pourquoi cette constatation ?

-De quoi te nourris-tu ? Il gardait son visage impassible.

-De sang humain. Mais ne vous en faîtes-pas, je ne le prélève pas à sa source. Les dons du sang de l'hôpital me conviennent amplement.

-Es-tu une menace ?

-Non. Je n'attaquerai aucun humain, monsieur, m'eut-il provoquée ou mise dans une colère noire.

Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens, gris clair. Puis il approuva.

-Tu es sincère. Tu peux donc rester le temps de ce séjour, et vu que tu es une invitée, je ne te chasserai pas. Mais si jamais un seul Cullen pose le pied ici, ou qu'il y a une mort suspecte dans le secteur, et tu en seras jugée responsable. Va, maintenant.

Je hochai la tête, et Seth et Leah m'encadrèrent de nouveau pour m'emmener auprès de mes amis. Et ils avaient déjà une excuse en tête pour cet éloignement…

-Donc, si jamais Bennie t'embête, tu me le dis et je rapplique aussitôt avec ses photos de bébé…

-Seth a flashé sur Emeline, on dirait. Ricana Leah à l'intention d'Emma tandis que son frère hocha discrètement la tête à la question muette de Ben. Vous devrez le supporter toute la semaine !

-C'est même pas vrai ! Protesta son cadet.

-Allez, zou, on doit défaire les bagages. A plus tard ! S'écria Ben et les chassant à grands gestes.

Une fois les valises vidées et rangées dans la chambre qui nous avait été attribuée, à Emma et à moi, Ben nous proposa une petite balade.

Nous nous approchions des falaises, quand deux cris étouffés, celui d'Emma et le mien, rompirent le silence.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ben ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés, mais son regard indiquait qu'il le savait déjà.

-Un type… Commença Emma.

-…Viens de sauter de la falaise ! Complétais-je, encore abasourdie.

-Oui. Ils aiment bien ça. C'est amusant, selon eux. Mais pour moi, c'est bien trop haut, je ne le ferai jamais !

Emma sourit.

-Ça à l'air amusant, en fait, quand on sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide.

Ben haussa les épaules et nous proposa de nous approcher. Je refusai, prétextant un vertige. En réalité, le souvenir de la fois où Emma avait failli tomber dans le lac remonta. Si je tombais, que diraient-ils ?

Elle sembla comprendre, mais voulut quand même voir. Je l'y encourageai, disant qu'elle me rejoindrait après. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, quand une poigne forte s'empara de ma gorge et serra.

* * *

_tatataaaa! Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit. Après tout, il faut bien laisser un tantinet de suspens, non? ^^_


	20. Chapitre vingtième : Émotions

_Alors, y pensiez-vous?_

* * *

Chapitre vingtième : Émotions.

-Pas un mot, c'est clair ? Je veux des réponses. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais là, j'ai accouru. Alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer sur le champ. D'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et murmura avec un souffle d'air minuscule.

-Laissez-moi au moins leur dire que je pars me promener !

-Soit. Mais vite.

Je courus à la rencontre de mes amis.

-Je peux vous fausser compagnie cet après-midi ? Il faut vraiment que je rende un truc à mes amis, j'avais oublié. Mais je vais me faire étrangler, si jamais je ne le rends pas au plus vite…

Je demandais ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si la menace était réelle.

-D'accord. On se retrouve où ?

Nous nous fixâmes de nous retrouver ici dans deux heures, puis je partis. Mon agresseur avait disparu, mais je savais où il se situait.

Je frappai à la porte violemment. Une femme, Esmé, si je me souvenais bien, ouvrit. Son visage se décomposa en me voyant. Emmett arriva, venant aux nouvelles, et le coup partit trop vite, même pour mes yeux habitués. Quand je les rouvris (même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de les avoir fermés, mon réflexe était venu seul) le poing était bloqué par une main, celle-là même qui m'avait étranglée.

-Stop, Emmett. Je lui ai dit de venir.

Il dévisagea sa femme avec stupeur, tandis qu'elle me saisit le poignet pour me faire entrer. Elle n'y allait pas dans la délicatesse, on dirait.

Lorsqu'elle me fit entrer dans une pièce (sa chambre ?), son visage changea d'expression. De la colère, elle passa au désespoir.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Je sens sa présence, pas loin d'ici. Être jumeaux tisse des liens inchangeables.

-Mais il n'est pas votre vrai…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Je sais qu'il est par là. Je le sens, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Edward dira ce qu'il veut, j'en ai encore une et elle me crie d'aider mon frère. Pitié, je t'en supplie, dis moi où ils sont.

Je baissai la tête, désolée, la secouai. Elle gémit. Me supplia à nouveau. Soudain, je pris une grande respiration et lançai.

-S'ils sont par ici, et qu'Enzo est avec eux, je le retrouverai. Je vous le promets, Rosalie. Je _les_ retrouverai.

-Fait vite, je t'en supplie. Le plus vite possible.

Je me levai pour m'en aller. Alors que je croisai Edward, il murmura, sarcastique.

-Il a fallu qu'elle perde son frère et sa sœur pour qu'elle se trouve un cœur. Surprenant…

Je n'en pouvais plus, et protestai d'une voix forte.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Edward. Vous voyez votre sœur comme un monstre, ou quoi ? Si tel est le cas, vous faites une lourde erreur. Le monstre c'est vous. Vous semblez incapable de comprendre qu'elle se fasse du souci, et que si elle repousse les gens, c'est afin de protéger sa famille ? Elle tente tout, absolument tout, pour mener une existence normale, alors qu'elle l'a perdue, son unique chance d'être une simple humaine, et vous avez l'air de lui rappeler fréquemment. Je ne vous connais pas, ne la connais pas non plus, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'en sais plus sur elle que vous. Elle tente de vous protéger, de protéger les siens, alors ne la critiquez pas. Vous ne lui arrivez même pas à ma cheville.

Penaud, il baissa la tête. Rosalie me fixait avec étonnement, Esmé avec bienveillance, et Emmett, lui, se mit à applaudir. Alors que je tournais les talons rageusement, et commençais à partir, il m'attrapa le poignet et parla tout bas.

-Merci du fond du cœur. Tu as dit à voix haute ce que nous pensions tous. J'ignore combien de temps j'aurais tenu avant de le tuer à mains nues. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon trajet.

Pendant que je marchais, je réfléchissais à une chose qui me perturbait, sans que je sache quoi.

« _Mais si jamais un seul Cullen pose le pied ici, ou qu'il y a une mort suspecte dans le secteur, et tu en seras jugée responsable_. »

Les Cullen n'étaient semble-t-il pas les bienvenus chez les loups. Ils risquaient leur vie… Rosalie…

Les rouages se remirent en place. Rosalie avait tenté sa propre vie, en s'introduisant sur le territoire interdit, pour me retrouver. Vraiment, je devais retrouver Enzo.

Pour elle.

-Tu a vingt-cinq secondes de retard. S'exclama Emma, les yeux brillants. Je l'interrogeai du regard, sans que Ben la voie. Et je compris. Elle me remerciait de l'avoir laissée seule en sa compagnie. Peut-être pensait-elle que c'était volontaire… Mais non.

-Mes excuses, Mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-Cinq fois le tour de cet arbre à cloche pied à l'envers. Ordonna-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je m'inclinai, et obéissait. Au bout du troisième tour, je me pris une racine, ce qui me fit chuter. Elle explosa de rire et s'exclama.

-Te voilà pardonnée, à présent !

Ben ne disait rien. Quand je lui en fis la remarque, il secoua la tête.

-Rien, ce n'est rien… Je cherchai juste quelle photo Seth comptait te montrer…

-Et bien demande-le directement, mon louloup !

-Oh non… Maugréa-t-il, tandis que je gloussai au jeu de mots.

-Tu étais prévenu. Tu devras le supporter toute la semaine ! Ce qui tombe bien, j'en ai marre, de jouer les baby-sitters, moi…

-Leah Clearwater ! Tu ne compte tout de même pas nous laisser garder le môme seuls ?

-Le môme ? Comment-ça ? Je ne te permets pas, Ben. J'ai ton âge, abruti.

La fin de la journée se termina en plaisanteries sur tout et n'importe quoi, dans la bonne humeur générale.

En rentrant, je montrai mon portable pour signaler que je tenterai de joindre mon frère. A ma grande surprise, il répondit.

-Enzo ? Où es-tu, je t'en supplie !

-Désolée, petite sœur. Je les tiens presque. Ils sont bloqués dans un entrepôt, et je compte les laisser mariner quelques jours… Je t'aime. Salut.

Il me raccrocha au nez, et pourtant, une lueur d'espoir s'insinua en moi.

-Ben, y a-t-il des entrepôts, sûrement abandonnés, dans le coin ?

-Euh… Oui, je crois. Me répondit-il, surpris par ma question. Papa, tu as une carte de la région ?

Jonathan en sortit une, et Ben me montra une zone dessus.

-Par ici, je crois bien. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on y aille pour jouer à se faire peur ?

-Non, surtout pas. Je suis… une grande froussarde.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et je désignai Emma discrètement. Elle ne devait pas savoir que les gens qui lui feraient peur étaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Je tombe de fatigue. S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Le voyage m'a épuisée.

-Mangeons vite, alors.

Le repas fut composé de steak et de frites. Guère équilibré, pas très bon pour un vampire, mais tant pis.

-Saignant, le steak, Emeline, je suppose ?

Deux regards la fusillèrent. Ben et moi. Emma, insouciante, mangeait tranquillement.

-Vous avez fini ? On peut aller dormir ?

-Bonne idée. Nous exclamâmes en chœur, un peu trop vite peut-être.

-Tu sais, Emy, j'ignore si tu devais vraiment rendre visite à des amis, mais c'était très chic de ta part de m'avoir laissée avec Ben. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je me sens toujours aussi bien en sa présence. Me confia mon amie, dans notre chambre.

Et elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je sortis de ma torpeur habituelle, Emma dormait encore. Je me levais et décidai de sortir me promener. La forêt était calme, l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée. J'ôtai mes chaussures, m'adossais à un tronc et laissai le bien-être m'envahir. Mettant les mains dans les poches, je sentis un bout de papier froissé. Je le dépliai, et trouvais des chiffres écrits d'une écriture fine. Avec le nom de Rosalie dessus. Bien. En cas de nouveautés, je la préviendrais.

-Emeline ?

-Oui, Ben ?

Je tentais de garder une voix calme, malgré la peur bleue qu'il venait de me faire.

-Je, euh… Tombe mal ?

-Non. Pourquoi tomberais-tu mal ?

-C'est vrai.

Son comportement m'intriguait.

-J'ai… Décidé de t'expliquer quelque chose. Que je ne dirais probablement pas à Emma.

Cette fois, il avait toute mon attention. Il respira un grand coup.

-Tu sais que je fixais sans arrêt Elena. Je le sais, vu les reproches que tu m'as sous-entendus.

-Ah oui, au fait, ça a fonctionné, pour le maquillage ?

-Oui, oui… Mais, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-Pardon. Je me tais maintenant.

Je mimais l'action de me coudre les lèvres et jetais l'aiguille imaginaire au loin.

-En effet, même si j'aimais Emma, elle n'occupait plus mes pensées.

-Elena ?

Il me foudroya du regard, et je baissais la tête.

-Ah, Elena. Il est vrai qu'elle est très jolie. Elle a un caractère épouvantable mais est splendide. Elle était un leurre parfait.

Un leurre ? Je ne comprenais rien. Strictement rien.

-Je me suis imprégné, Emeline. Depuis un bon moment, déjà, je me suis imprégné de quelqu'un.

-Je comprends que tu ne le dises pas à Emma. Elle te prendrait pour un fou.

Soudain, vite, très vite, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Que se passait-il ? J'attirais bien trop d'hommes ! J'aurais du me débattre, me reculer et le cogner, comme pour Enzo. Lui faire comprendre que je ne ressentais rien pour lui, que jamais rien ne se passera entre nous… Et pourtant, lui dire tout ça n'aurait été que mensonges. Je m'abandonnai à lui, glissant ma main glaciale contre son cou brûlant, et il m'imita.

-Emeline, tu es bien matina…

La voix d'Emma s'éteignit quand elle nous vit, Ben et moi, lèvres sur lèvres en un bouche-à-bouche passionné. Qui se rompit aussitôt.

-Emma, je peux t'expliquer…

Les yeux de mon amie se noyèrent de larmes.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Ben. Tu as tourné la page, et je suis heureuse de voir que tu réapprends le bonheur. Félicitations. Prends soin de lui, Emeline.

En larmes, elle se retourna vers la maison. Alors que j'allais me précipiter, Ben m'attrapa le bras.

-Non. J'y vais. Je me suis imprégné de toi, j'ai été le pire des nuls. J'ai brisé le cœur d'une fille qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je dois réparer mes erreurs. Toi, file. Tu recherche ton frère, et si j'ai bien compris, il est près d'ici. Cette chance ne se reproduira pas.

-Ben ?

-Oui ?

-C'était loin d'être une erreur. Je t'aime.

Je m'enfuis en courant, le laissant seul. Moi, je courais, vite, à la recherche d'Enzo. Je me décidais à laisser l'adresse par texto à Rosalie.

Et puis, à un moment, je m'arrêtais. Je ne pouvais continuer. Mon cerveau pensait à bien trop de choses à la fois pour que je me concentre sur ma destination. J'avais trop de sentiments refoulés.

Colère. Emma devait me haïr de toutes ses forces, je lui avais volé l'homme de sa vie, et je n'y pouvais rien.

Tristesse. Je forçais la personne que j'aimais à supporter seul des insultes et des menaces.

Panique. Le temps défilait vite, et Jasper et Alice pouvaient mourir alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon cœur.

Courage. Je me devais d'être forte pour arriver à faire changer mon frère d'avis.

Empressement. Vite. Vite. Je devais courir, les sauver !

Je repris ma course folle. Je ne me souciai guère que des gens me voient courir. Ils penseront à une hallucination.

Enfin, j'arrivais devant des vieux entrepôts. Me plaçant devant chacun d'eux, je tentais de percevoir l'odeur de mon frère. Mais devant le dernier, ce ne fut pas une odeur qui me fit comprendre. C'était un son.

Un cri déchirant.

* * *

_tatataaaaaa! Review^^_


	21. Chapitre vingtetunième : Négociations

_Osez me dire après ce chapitre que vous aimez Enzo et Emma et... Je crois bien que vous serez considérés aussi cinglés que moi! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre vingt-et-unième : Négociations.

J'ouvris la porte métallique avec délicatesse. Surtout, ne pas brusquer Enzo. A terre, quelque chose s'agitait. Je m'approchais et compris ma méprise. Ce n'était pas quelque chose. C'était Alice. Je me précipitai et m'agenouillai.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Où sont Enzo et Jasper ?

D'une main tremblante, elle me désigna le fond de l'entrepôt. Dans l'obscurité, je distinguai la chevelure blonde de Jasper.

Les sanglots redoublèrent, et ses yeux devinrent vitreux un instant. Elle s'effondra, gémissant de plus belle.

-Que vois-tu, Alice ? Que vois-tu ?

-Je me vois… en habits noirs. En tenue de veuve ! Je suis enfermée dans une pièce vide… Je crois que c'est un asile. Ma vie a commencé là-bas, il est logique qu'elle s'y termine !

A ses mots, elle éclata de rire. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, elle devenait folle.

-Viens, Alice. Je vais sauver Jasper. Je te le promets.

Comme elle continuait à rire comme une démente, ce qui m'effrayait largement, je la saisis comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. M'approchant à pas de loups de mon frère, je la redéposai à terre pour voir Enzo, le visage déformé par la rage, qui tenait Jasper tout contre lui, lui tenant le bras et tirant si fort que le membre risquait de se décrocher à tout moment.

Des vagues de calme m'atteignirent, et je compris que le jeune homme tentait d'apaiser mon frère. En vain.

-Tiens, petite sœur, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tout va bien ? La voix était cruelle, sarcastique et cynique.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Enzo ?

-Il nous a fait du mal. Il nous a brisés. Et elle, la folle qui rit, elle a tué James. Pour la faire souffrir, je vais tuer son mari en lui arrachant os après os. Et je l'épargnerai. Ne suis-je pas trop gentil ?

-Un véritable ange. Maugréai-je. Mais tu attaches bien trop d'importance à un simple petit détail.

-Un _détail _? Tu oses nommer détail ce qui nous a gâché l'existence ?

-Non. Ce qui a tout gâché, c'est qu'on déménage. Tout était calme, on avait une vie paisible, avant que tu te fasses prendre !

-C'est ça, rejette toute la faute sur moi ! Comme si j'étais le responsable de tous nos soucis ! Et toi, si jamais tu n'avais pas tourné de l'œil, ce jour-là, on n'en serait jamais arrivés là !

Un silence furieux s'installa, et comme pour me provoquer, il tira encore un peu plus sur le bras de Jasper, lui arrachant un gémissement. Alice s'arrêta de rire et se remit à pleurer. Je m'approchais d'elle et la berçais calmement. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans le vide à nouveau, et elle murmura tout bas, pour elle même.

-Venez, mes enfants, venez chercher… Ici, par ici ma toute belle, non, pas cette route…

Enzo détourna son attention de son otage pour la fixer. Jasper vit une occasion en or.

Il se rua, cogna Enzo qui s'écroula et se jeta sur Alice pour la prendre et s'enfuir. Ce geste lui fit perdre du temps, et mon frère put se relever et le rattraper.

L'attrapant par le poignet, il le tira en arrière et tourna. Un horrible craquement retentit, alors que l'os du poignet se brisa.

Un poignet cassé, pensai-je amèrement. Et ce n'est que le début. Le commencement de la souffrance. Alice recommençait à rire. Jasper hurla de douleur. Mon cœur vola en éclat. Les traits d'Enzo n'étaient plus celui de mon frère adoptif, de mon meilleur ami, de ma plus vieille connaissance. Pas ceux du petit garçon de quinze ans qui pleurait à cause d'une fille. C'était ceux d'un inconnu, d'un homme sans âge entre l'innocence de la vingtaine et la dureté de la trentaine, blessé par la vie et qui le rendait. Chaque parcelle de sa peau brillait de haine, de sadisme à l'état pur. Il savait qu'il faisait du mal et il aimait ça.

Reprenant mes esprits, je réalisais que si Enzo ne ressemblait pas au petit garçon, c'était parce que son apparence n'était plus la même. Du tout.

Mon cerveau concoctait un plan risqué. Dangereux, mais si je ne le tentais pas, Jasper mourrait de toute façon, et la raison d'Alice avec lui. Je me redressai et fixait Enzo avec un regard froid.

- Laisse-moi-lui faire du mal.

Les deux hommes me fixèrent ébahis.

-Tu as raison, Enzo. Notre famille est détruite, brisée. On était heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse irruption dans notre vie.

-Tu mens, petite sœur. Mais sa voix manquait d'assurance, il commençait à me croire.

-Tu oses me nommer ta sœur, et tu ne m'accorde pas ta confiance ? Quatre siècles et tu ne me crois pas ? Tu blesses profondément mon égo. Si pour que notre famille en redevienne une, il doit mourir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore plus de temps sans toi, Enzo. Je veux que tu arrêtes de fuir. A n'importe quel prix.

A ces mots, les geignements d'Alice se stoppèrent, et comme les deux autres, elle me fixa d'un air hébété. Sauf que je sentais en elle une haine profonde croître envers moi.

-Si le tuer te procure ce bonheur, vas-y, petite sœur. Tue-le.

Je saisis fortement Jasper, remplaçant mon aîné. Le regard haineux d'Alice me faisait perdre mes moyens, et je craignais que mon plan ne se brise.

-Allez, plus vite, allez… Marmonnai-je.

Jasper se retourna vers moi, et je murmurai en priant qu'Enzo n'entende pas mon plan.

Nous étions deux, maintenant, à prier pour que le temps s'écoule plus vite. Je tirais avec douceur sur le bras de Jasper qui feignait la douleur, quand soudain, ce que nous attendions arriva.

Les Cullen.

Je lâchais Jasper qui s'élança, tandis qu'Emmett venait juste de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il la berçait avec douceur pour la calmer, tandis qu'elle s'écria à mon intention.

-Emeline ! Ma vision… C'est la même !

J'avisai Jasper qui était par terre. Il venait de trébucher et son poignet le faisait souffrir.

Enzo se planta devant lui et fit mine de s'échauffer. Comprenant, j'hurlai de toutes mes forces.

-Ne le regardez surtout pas !

Et il commença à danser. Je dévisageai tous les Cullen, qui fixaient Alice, pour m'obéir. Rosalie fixait son jumeau avec panique, et lorsque je le vis, je réalisai qu'il était trop tard. Il avait regardé Enzo et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette danse.

Je me jetai sur mon frère. Il se redressa et profita de la stupeur générale pour fuir. Il eut juste le temps de me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas lui. Je retrouverais le vrai coupable.

Et il partit.

Hébétude. Voici le sentiment de toute une famille qui ne bougeait plus. Je me précipitai sur le grand blond. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il ne remuait pas.

-Est-ce qu'il est… ? Commença Rosalie d'une voix faible.

Je perçus un léger mouvement.

-Non. Soit il est évanoui, soit dans le coma. Le don d'Enzo est particulier. Il peut tuer un vampire sans même le toucher… Plus esthétique, dans un sens…

Les trois femmes, Rosalie, Alice et Esmé, se précipitèrent sur le corps inanimé de Jasper. C'est en les comptants que je réalisais quelque chose. Deux des leurs étaient absents.

-Où sont Edward et… Bella ?

-Bella s'occupe de sa fille, et Edward… Et bien, il prétend passer du temps avec sa famille, mais c'est faux. Je crois qu'en fait, tu l'as remis à sa place à un tel point qu'il avait peur que tu en recommence.

-Tu as sauvé mon frère. Murmura la belle Rose. Ma famille te doit plus que la vie, à présent.

-Viens, nous rentrons. S'il te plait, accepte de passer un peu de temps à la villa. Me proposa Carlisle.

J'acceptai l'invitation. Nous rentrâmes dans deux voitures. Une magnifique décapotable rouge et une aussi belle Mercedes noire. Je montais dans la première, avec Rosalie, Emmett et Esmé. Alice et Carlisle prirent la deuxième, Alice souhaitant rester auprès de son époux.

-Merci pour tout. Je reconnais ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'estime pour toi, car depuis que tu es arrivée, mes enfants ont disparu. Et pourtant, je réalise que te sous-estimer était une erreur, car tu cherchais à les sauver… Mais parles-moi du don de ton frère, s'il te plait. Me supplia Esmé.

-Et bien, en dansant, Enzo est capable de tuer humains et vampires. Nous ignorons s'il en va de même pour les loups, nous n'avons jamais testé.

-Nous… Tu veux dire que tu as ce pouvoir ?

-Partiellement. J'ai récupéré une part du don d'Enzo à la transformation, et je peux facilement faire s'évanouir quelqu'un pendant plusieurs heures. Je suis d'ailleurs la seule immunisée de mon frère. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un remède à cela, et je peux même dire que Jasper à eu de la chance que la danse se soit arrêtée aussi vite, sinon, il y serait resté.

Un silence de mort suivit mes paroles, jusqu'à la villa. Le corps fut déposé avec soin sur son lit, et Alice s'allongea à ses côtés, l'air infiniment triste. Carlisle me fit venir dans son bureau. Je dus tout lui réexpliquer. Deux fois. Avant de raconter tout mon passé. Encore. Je n'omis aucun détail, aucune pensée, soucieuse de la santé de Jasper, que n'importe quelle anecdote pourrait certainement sauver.

-Carlisle ! Du nouveau !

Le ténor d'Edward me fit sursauter. Il croisa mon regard et baissa la tête, avant d'entraîner son père dans la chambre. Alice ne gémissait plus, et Edward semblait vraiment heureux. Pourtant, après un examen complet de ma place, rien n'avait changé.

-Il se remet à penser. Il veut se battre pour nous. Et surtout, il tient à se réveiller, pour pouvoir remercier Emeline.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée d'être la cible de six regards. Des regards emplis de gratitude.

Des petits pas. Légers. Délicats. Edward se précipita dans l'entrée, et je pus entendre une dispute à voix basse. Dispute se continuant dans les escaliers, puis dans la chambre.

-C'est trop tôt, Bells ! Ça vient de se produire ! Tu ne peux pas… La pauvre…

La voix correspondant aux pas légers survint.

-Papa. Je suis là.

-Je sais, mon trésor. Papa sait que tu es là.

-Alors arrête de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas et de parler d'elle comme si ! Et elle voulait voir son oncle, ce n'est pas de ma faute, quand même !

-Mais enfin…

Ils s'interrompirent quand l'enfant, marchant avec hésitation, posa sa main sur la joue de Jasper. Il remua légèrement. Alice se gonfla d'espoir, mais ce fut tout. A chaque fois que l'enfant collait sa menotte tiède sur la joue, il bougeait, mais pas un seul autre signe de vie.

-Tu dois avoir des choses à faire, Emeline. Pars, et merci pour tout.

Rosalie semblait être la seule à s'être souvenue de ma présence, Et elle m'adressa un autre sourire paisible et franc. Je griffonnais un numéro sur un bout de papier, et lui tendis.

- A la moindre amélioration, ou au moindre problème, contactez-moi. Je répondrais à toutes les questions dont je détiens les réponses et je viendrais la plus vite possible.

Elle acquiesça en silence et me raccompagna. Au dernier instant, je sentis quelque chose de chaud dans ma main. Nessie. Aucune vision. Juste un seul petit mot. Le mot le plus important et le plus agréable qu'elle aurait pu me dire.

-Merci.

Je lui gratifiais un sourire chaleureux d'encouragement, avant de murmurer.

-Sois forte, ma petite. Je sens que le remède de ton oncle, c'est toi…

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle partit en courant pour retourner au chevet du malade.

Je repartis dans la forêt d'un pas lent et tranquille. Tout m'était sorti de la tête. Emma, Ben, Enzo, Jasper, comme si tout avait été effacé d'un coup d'éponge, par le sourire d'une enfant. Un sourire pur et paisible. Le plus beau de tous.

Je commençais à sentir l'odeur qui était devenue différente. Le territoire des loups. Alors que j'avançais, j'entendais de drôles de bruits. Comme des voix. Certains applaudissements. Certaines rumeurs, des filets de voix désapprobatrices.

Je parvint à retrouver Ben, qui haletait comme après une course.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Emma… a disparu. Je l'ai cherchée partout, et pourtant, elle n'est nulle part.

Un souvenir se ramena à ma mémoire.

-Elle aimait beaucoup la vue depuis les falaises. Il est vrai que c'est joli quand on n'a pas le vertige. Tu y as été ?

Il claqua des doigts.

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Allons-y.

Elle était en effet assise sur le bord de la roche, larmoyante. Elle ne tourna pas la tête à notre arrivée, mais pris la parole brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez.

Éberlués, nous la fixâmes sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis qu'une simple fille, normale, sans histoires, et pourtant je ne suis ni niaise, ni naïve. Même si certaines choses me dépassent largement, j'ai toujours cherché les réponses.

Un long silence suivit, sans que personne n'ose le briser.

-Il est vrai que passer pour quelqu'un de naïf a ses avantages. Je vous aimais réellement, et c'est encore le cas, mais je me suis découvert une passion. J'aurais voulu être journaliste. Non, paparazzi. Alors, pour bien commencer, pourquoi ne pas faire des minis-enquêtes, sur les gens qui m'entourent ? J'ai longtemps hésité. Mes sœurs et mon frère avaient une vie trop ennuyeuse. Mes parents me mettraient des baffes si j'enquêtais sur eux. Alors, je me suis rappelée. Mes amis ! Une existence plus étrange, sans aucun doute.

« Pour tout dire, je me suis d'abord intéressée à toi, Emeline. Ton apparence parfaite, tes yeux qui changent de couleur au gré de tes humeurs… Et puis, tu m'intriguais, avec ce frère invisible mi-ange mi-démon. Quand j'ai été chez toi, j'ai vu une vieille photo, en sépia. Trop ressemblants à ton frère et toi même pour des parents. Mais cette photo date d'il y a si longtemps !

« Et puis, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Toi. La jolie et gentille Emeline, toujours agréable. Jolie, mais avec une ressemblance marquante pour les jumelles. Et oui, j'ai vu. J'ai aussi vu Enzo, le portrait même de Tom. C'est à ce moment, je crois, que j'ai fait des recherches. J'ignore si tu le savais, mais mon père travaille dans la police. Je lui ai demandé en blaguant de faire une recherche sur toi.

« Où commencer, Emy ? Tu n'es pas née. Aucun acte de naissance. Ton frère a été recherché pour meurtre il y a quelques mois. On a vite stoppé les recherches, parce que l'homme n'avait pas de famille.

« Et les détails. Peau glaciale comme celle d'un mort, il t'arrivait de ne pas respirer longtemps, trop peut-être pour être normale. Tu ne clignais parfois pas des paupières, tu dors les yeux ouverts –mais dors-tu seulement ? Parfois, tu partais avec les yeux aciers. Tu revenais avec un doux bleu. »

Je ne bougeai plus, figée par mon idiotie. Avais-je seulement pu croire un seul instant qu'elle ignorait tout de moi ?

Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus tendre.

« Et puis, te voilà, Ben. J'aurais bien cru que tu n'avais rien de bien passionnant, mais ta peau… Tu es brûlant, comme fiévreux, et tu vas bien. Le premier jour où tu a déjeuné avec nous, j'ai remarqué, quoique je ne pensais pas encore à enquêter, que ta chaussure qui était normale le matin, semblait bien abîmée, comme si elle était explosée. Pas un seul boitement. Tu allais bien, comme d'habitude. Et puis, tu m'as révélé tes appartenances Quileute. Curieuse, j'ai fait des recherches. On raconte que vous descendez des loups. Je n'ai eu aucun doute. Et c'est ceci qui m'a permis de tout comprendre, après tout. J'ai regardé plus de films sur les loups-garous que la raison ne le permettait, et j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Bien que ça ne soit que des fictions, j'ai compris pourquoi Emeline et toi étiez si souvent en froid. J'en ai, de la chance. Un ex loup et une amie vampire. »

Nous étions statufiés. Figés, comme morts.

-Ben, loup à temps partiel, Emma, humaine à temps complet, et comme vampire à temps éternel, nous avons… Emeline Merezan !

Je me maudissais. Une erreur monumentale. Bien qu'elle connaissais mon existence en temps que vampire, j'aurais espéré garder l'anonymat. Elle m'avait percée à jour.

Emma se releva, se remettant à pleurer.

-N'est-ce pas dramatique, d'avoir deux petites sœurs très intelligentes ? Malgré les apparences, elles sont extrêmement réfléchies. Elles t'ont trouvée… Géniale. Entendre ton nom, et pas le mien, dans chacune de leurs phrases, voilà ce qui me fait souffrir le plus.

Elle se tut. Fixa droit devant elle, la mer.

-C'est joli, ici. La vue est splendide. Emeline, malgré tes mensonges, tu resteras mon Emy. Et aussi… Pardonne-moi, Benjamin.

Avec l'intéressé, nous échangeâmes un regard bref, et comprîmes aussitôt.

-Non, Emma !

Trop tard.

Elle avait sauté.

* * *

_Hate du prochain chapitre, l'avant dernier? JE vais vous donner son titre, et un conseil._

_Le titre : Et si tout finissait bien?  
Et le conseil: Méfiez vous des apparences._


	22. Chapitre 22:Et si tout finissait bien

_Oh lalalalalalaaaa! je suis terrriblement désolée. Mais vraiment. J4aurais pu au moins laisser une note a un moment ou a un autre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait... pardonnez moi, vraiment, je suis horriblement gênée d'avoirmis tant de temps à poster. Je vous fournis le matériel necessaire pour me frapper. Allez yn, n'hésitez pas. _

_Pour réusmer ce chapitre, vous avez ici l'avant dernier. Et je dirais oeut etre les plus important. Car nous allons enfin découvrir qui est responsable de tout. Et les Cullens seront d'une aide précieuse à Emy..._

_Pour terminer ce chapeau sur une note joyeuse, ce chapitre s'intitule : Et si tout finissait bien... =)  
_

* * *

Chapitre vingt-deuxième : Et si tout finissait bien…

Folie. Choc. Désespoir. Stupidité.

Une main s'agrippa à mon t-shirt.

-Ne commet pas la bêtise de la suivre. Ne me fais pas ça.

-Mais enfin, Ben, tu as bien vu, elle a sauté, c'est haut, il y a du vent et des vagues, elle est frêle, elle va...

Il me bâillonna avec sa main.

-J'y vais. Tu ne me suis pas, compris ? Si je te vois dans l'eau, je me laisse me noyer. Clair ?

Je hochai la tête, en proie à une vilaine panique. Emma venait de sauter, et il la rejoignait. N'était-ce pas moi, l'indestructible ?

Ben se rapprocha de moi, m'enlaça et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il sauta dans un plongeon parfait.

Emma. Depuis ce temps, elle jouait la petite fille calme, l'amie confiante, et tout ça pour… ? Pour se faire des dossiers sur ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Que diraient ses parents ? Et que leur dire, surtout ?

Un glissement de terrain ? Le sol était impeccable.

La vérité ? Non, ses parents diraient qu'Emma n'était pas suicidaire.

Une chute ? Oui, la thèse de l'accident… Mais ça reviendrait à mentir. Je ne pouvais mentir. Je m'en sentais incapable.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, vampirette ?

La voix moqueuse de Leah me fit sursauter. Elle était seule.

-Emma vient de sauter, et Ben a plongé la repêcher.

Comment pouvais-je garder ce sang-froid (en quelque sorte), ce calme, face à cette situation ? Etais-je si hypocrite que ça ?

-Quoi ? Le gamin a sauté pour une simple… Humaine ? On dirait Jake quand il a sauvé…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en jetant un coup d'œil vers la mer.

-Mais il est cinglé ? Avec une mer comme ça, même Sam ne sauterait pas !

-Merci de me rassurer…

Elle m'empoigna le bras dans une étreinte d'acier et me tira à toute vitesse vers une plage. Deux corps gisaient à terre. Elle se précipita vers le premier, qui s'avéra être Emma, tandis que j'allais vers Ben.

-Ben ! Tout va bien ?

Il recracha de l'eau, et toussa si fort que Leah leva la tête, inquiète.

-Eh, gamin, ça va ?

-Ne m'appelle pas… Gamin. Grogna-t-il tandis qu'elle sourit.

-Donc ça va. Pour toi, en tout cas. Ta copine, elle ne se réveille pas…

Emma respirait à peine. Elle ne bougeait pas. J'avais déjà vu ces symptômes…

-Coma. Marmonnai-je, bouleversée.

Je sortis mon portable et appelais les secours.

-Au fait, vampirette, si je venais te voir, c'est que la blondasse des sangsues te cherchait. Vas-y. Je dirais que c'est moi qui ai appelé.

Je m'éloignais en courant, maudissant Rosalie de me priver des soins d'Emma, avant de me souvenir un motif probable. En la retrouvant, je lui posais une seule et unique question.

-Jasper va mieux ?

-En quelque sorte. C'est très étrange, il s'est réveillé en sursaut, à murmuré ton nom et est retourné dans son état précédent.

Je la remerciais des nouvelles, mais, encore en état de choc, rentrais comme un zombie dans la maison où nous logions.

Ben revint une demi-heure plus tard.

-Elle est à l'hôpital. Ils cherchent à joindre ses parents.

-Là où tout a commencé…

Il me dévisagea comme une folle tandis que je répétai ces mots encore et encore.

-Je cherche là où tout a commencé…

« _Ce qui a tout gâché, c'est qu'on déménage. Tout était calme, on avait une vie paisible, avant que tu te fasses prendre !_ »

-Avant qu'on déménage, tout allait bien… Le coupable est donc dans cette ville…

- Dis-moi tes suspects.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Le Docteur Edwin Lie. Enzo. Moi. Et puis…

Il me regarda avec insistance pour que je continue.

-Ta mère. Je suis désolée, mais elle a toujours été dans ma liste.

-Je vais réfuter toutes tes hypothèses. Lie est un simple humain. Il a connaissance de nos races et il a tout cafté à ma mère depuis le tout début, mais il est humain.

Ton frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pour le peu que tu m'as parlé de lui, il m'a semblé être un type qui ne te ferait jamais de mal.

Toi, l'idée est rejetée d'emblée. Des crises d'évanouissement ne se produisent pas sans raison, et tu ne te ferais jamais de mal. Quand à ta colère… Tu ne peux pas affuter celle des autres !

Il sourit.

-Et ma mère, quoique cruelle et sadique, même si elle ne t'aime pas, elle ne peut avoir aucune influence sur toi. Jamais.

-Mais alors… Qui ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Réfléchis bien. Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en comprenant. Je m'écriais.

-Alors là, c'est le pompon ! Je vais lui apprendre à se jouer de ma famille comme ça !

-Ton frère a compris, je n'en doute pas. Rejoins-le.

Je me levais d'un bond de la chaise où je m'étais inconsciemment assise.

-Je sais où retrouver Enzo. Merci, Ben. Je t'aime.

Je courus le plus vite possible, humainement parlant, pour rejoindre la gare la plus proche. J'eus un billet pour un train partant dans vingt minutes. Je m'y pressais, réalisant ainsi que mis à part ma carte de crédit qui traînait toujours dans une poche, accompagnée de mes papiers d'identité, j'avais tout laissé à La Push. Clés de voiture, de maison, mon portable… Qu'importait ? J'allais me venger.

Le paysage défilait inlassablement. Le temps qui s'égrenait changeait les secondes en heures, et je finis par m'étendre pour faire semblant de dormir.

-Mademoiselle ! Votre billet, s'il vous plaît.

Je tendais le bout de papier cartonné au contrôleur, lui demandant quand on arrivait à ma gare.

-Dans une quinzaine de minutes. Préparez-vous.

Je me levais, me rassis, ignorant que faire.

La gare. Enfin.

-Taxi !

-Où je vous emmène, ma petite damoiselle ?

Je souris au chauffeur qui semblait sympathique, et déclinai l'adresse.

-Une jeune fille comme vous, seule dans cette ville ?

-Je rends une visite à mon frère.

C'était presque vrai. Presque n'était pas suffisant, mais dire que j'allais éliminer quelqu'un par vengeance semblait quelques peu… déplacé.

Quand il m'annonça le tarif de la course, je sortis un gros billet et le priait de garder la monnaie.

Après son départ, je me dirigeai vers la grande maison si familière (ce qui était logique, vu que c'était la mienne), et réalisai qu'il n'était pas là. Je le sentais.

Tant pis. Je m'éloignais, en direction des bois, quand je croisais la personne que je détestais le plus au monde : la responsable de tous mes malheurs.

-Mais, c'est la petite Emeline ? Je peux quelque chose pour toi, peut-être ?

-Aller tout droit en enfer, sûrement ?

La personne sourit.

-Allons, je m'efforce de rendre ta vie ainsi, est-ce une invitation ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas, jusqu'à ce que sa main glaciale se pose sur mon bras.

-Je m'amusais beaucoup, Emeline. Dommage. Vu que mon identité t'a été révélée, je n'ai d'autre choix que celui de t'éliminer froidement.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Ça ne vous dit pas, une petite gigue avant ? Ou un slow ? Ce que vous voulez, mais comme dernière volonté, j'aimerai beaucoup danser, histoire de me sentir libre.

-Refusé. Je connais ton pouvoir, n'essaie pas de me rouler. Une autre volonté ?

-Je veux apprendre le japonais et le russe en quinze jours. Laissez-moi ce délai.

-Suivant.

-Je veux dire à Ben qu'il compte plus que ma vie elle-même, à Emma que même si je suis un vampire, je suis toujours la même qu'avant, à Enzo qu'il est le meilleur frère et ami qu'on puisse avoir sur Terre, et à Nessie, Rosalie et tous les Cullen que je sens que Jasper va se rétablir.

-Refusé. Tant pis, tu as épuisé toutes tes chances… Mais en parlant des Cullen, je dois reconnaître que j'ai aimé m'amuser avec eux… Ton frère qui a tout fait pour éliminer Jasper avant de voir que ce n'était pas lui mais moi… Il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour se trouver quelqu'un à éliminer…

-Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez suivis tous le temps ?

-Surtout toi, en fait. C'était si drôle, de voir que tu racontais tout et que les absences des Cullen collaient parfaitement… Bon, j'ai un peu contribué à leur peur avec des appels anonymes, mais si peu…

Son sourire sadique s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, sans prévenir, son corps se retrouva sur le mien, prêt à me tuer.

-Rapide. Mais pas assez pour moi.

Je l'envoyais valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, d'un puissant coup de pied.

Deux fauves, prêt à s'entretuer. J'ignorais son animal totem, mais moi je n'étais en fait pas un fauve. Vile, vicieuse, j'étais une vipère en colère, remplie de venin.

Nos deux corps se propulsèrent en l'air au même moment, mais j'atterrissais avec souplesse sur le sien. Des tentatives de morsures survenaient de chaque côté, mais je perdais l'avantage. Alors que ses dents étaient à quelques centimètres seulement de mon cou, une ombre me survola, éjectant mon agresseur.

-Rosalie !

-Surprise de me voir ? On n'allait sûrement pas t'abandonner comme ça !

-Tu fais les présentations ?

Je reconnus la voix rieuse d'Emmett. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au vampire étendu avant de murmurer.

-Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, réalisai-je, alors qu'il maintenait fermement la personne que je présentais, voici Lily Paddington.

Ils ignoraient qui elle était, et j'éludai en promettant d'expliquer plus tard.

La mort n'est pas une chose facile. Vous-autres, humains, c'est simple, un coup de dent dans une veine, et c'est tout. Pour un vampire, les crocs ne s'enfoncent pas dans la peau de pierre, si différente de la peau rose et tendre.

Les Cullen m'aidèrent à donner la mort. Lily Paddington, cette femme qui avait su rappeler sa présence aux moments cruciaux… Je la détestais. De toute mon âme.

Je levais mes yeux inquiets vers la famille qui semblait à peine choqué d'avoir tué quelqu'un.

-Enzo. Je dois le retrouver… Lui dire que c'est fini, que notre existence redeviendra normale…

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit, et son frère et sa sœur le dévisagèrent. Il ne dit rien. Il devait sûrement penser que l'existence ne serait pas normale. Pas avec Jasper dans cet état.

Il parla bas et vite. Je n'entendis pas tout, comme à mon habitude, mais ça ressemblait à :

-J'ai entendu ses pensées…

Emmett leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Là-bas, dans le bois. De la fumée. Un incendie ?

Nous courûmes voir, l'instinct avant tout, s'il y avait des blessés.

Au centre d'une clairière, se dressait un bûcher alimenté de bois et de cailloux blancs de formes étranges.

Pas des cailloux. Je reconnaissais.

La poigne de fer d'Emmett me serra très fort, tandis que je me débattais pour courir vers le feu. Je n'étais qu'un minuscule insecte face au géant, mais il devait me lâcher.

J'hurlais. Fort. Très fort.

Impossible. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais.

L'éternité prenait un autre sens, à présent. A présent que j'étais seule.

A présent qu'Enzo brûlait en pièces détachées.


	23. Chapitre vingttroisième : Epilogue

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Aaaah, ça m'émeut rien que de le poster._

_J'espère que vous aller apprécier (dans l'hypothèse ou vous me haissez pour le chapitre vingt deux, désoléééée ! )_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici. J'aimerais bien une petite review finale, si ca ne dérange pas..._

_Je vous laisse apprécier cette lecture... Les larmes aux yeux ou le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, à vous de voir!  
_

* * *

Chapitre vingt-troisième : Épilogue.

Et non. Tout ne s'était pas bien fini. Navrée de vous avoir induits en erreur.

-Tu es prête ?

-Je crains ne pas avoir le choix, hélas…

Ben me sourit timidement, mais je n'eu pas le courage de lui rendre. Il ne s'en formalisa pas ; depuis ces deux dernières semaines, je n'étais pas en grande forme, et pour cause…

-Tu as préparé un discours ?

-En quelque sorte…

Ben était ma nourrice. Mais il avait réussi à apporter les pièces du puzzle manquantes.

J'avais oublié mon portable, et il l'avait retrouvé. Si bien que quand Rosalie avait appelé pour signaler que Jasper avait recommencé à s'éveiller, elle était tombée sur Ben qui lui avait dit où j'étais. Elle, son mari et son frère s'étaient précipités, suite à une vision catastrophique d'Alice. Où j'étais en train de brûles en compagnie de mon frère.

Lily Paddington s'en était pris à moi parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, tout bêtement. Et on avait attiré son attention quand elle avait voulu emménager, et son désir de vengeance suite à toutes mes vacheries s'était transformé en plaisir quand elle avait constaté la réaction d'Enzo.

-Viens, Emy, on y va…

Il attrapa doucement mon bras pour m'entraîner dans ma voiture. Il m'avait forcé à accepter qu'il conduise, je n'étais pas en état de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là ? Non, c'est trop dur, Ben, je m'en vais.

Son regard triste m'empêcha de bouger. Je me résignai. Il y avait du monde. Plein de gens inconnus. Le père de Ben. Et même le docteur Lie. Un homme, un prêtre je crois (je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressée, à ces circonstances-là, j'ignorais donc son « rang »), me demanda d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce que ce papier ?

-Vous racontez, dans votre religion, qu'il y a une vie, après la mort. Si c'est le cas, il devrait bien m'entendre, non ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête, et m'invita d'un geste à lire mon texte. Je mis une voix joyeuse, ce qui était très difficile.

« _Enzo._

_Que de choses étranges nous sont arrivées ! Nous avons été longtemps ensemble, à se dire que ça serait éternel, et pourtant me voilà ici, à lire un bout de papier à des gens suspendus à mes lèvres, alors que je ne m'adresse pas à eux._

_J'ignore par où commencer._

_Lily Paddington. Tu l'as su plus vite que moi, grand frère. Toujours plus perspicace. Toujours plus attentif que moi. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais du te surveiller, comme une mère avec son enfant. Te protéger. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Enfin, moi, vu que tu n'es même plus là pour entendre les mots que je raconte._

_D'ailleurs, j'ignore même pourquoi je les récite, tu ne m'entends pas. Nous étions condamnés, voués à l'enfer, pourtant j'espère secrètement que le Paradis a été prêt à t'accueillir, prêt à laver toutes ces horreurs parce que tu as sauvé ta petite sœur._

_La culpabilité est un étrange sentiment. Je sais que je n'y peux rien, que ta mort n'était pas de ma faute, et pourtant, à voir une boîte vide devant moi, qui comporte ton nom, qui est censée contenir ton corps, je m'en veux. _

_Je m'en veux de t'avoir repoussé, alors que nous savons tous deux que je n'y pouvais rien. Je m'en veux en fait d'avoir existé. Ce qui implique que j'en veux à ma mère, à mon père, à tous mes ancêtres et à nos descendants, que j'en veux à la Terre entière alors que personne n'est fautif._

_Puis je me sens coupable de me sentir coupable, d'en vouloir à des innocents, et je m'en veux de ce même sentiment._

_Je m'en veux pour tout, pour t'avouer. De ne pouvoir pleurer. D'avoir insulté les Cullen, alors qu'ils tentaient de me protéger alors que je me ruais vers toi. D'être encore en vie._

_Surtout d'être en vie._

_J'avoue ne pas trop croire à un Dieu miséricordieux. S'il existait, pourquoi a-t-il toléré que tu meures, et pas moi ? Comment a-t-il pu accepter que ton âme s'échappe alors que la mienne est restée sagement en moi ?_

_Mon cœur s'est brisé en plusieurs milliards de morceaux, Enzo, en plus encore que le nombre de pierres blanches de ton bûcher. Ben s'efforce chaque jour avec une parole, un sourire où une étreinte de le réparer, mais je doute qu'il soit de nouveau entier un jour. Et les parties recomposées sont dans un tel état que je ne serais plus jamais la même._

_Je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, à défaut de pouvoir être la tienne._

_Accepte moi, grand frère, comme ton ombre, laisses moi te suivre là où personne ne pourrait aller, je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'accompagner Pendant ce si long voyage, ton dernier voyage. Laisse-moi le partager avec toi._

_Tu ne supporterais pas de me voir me lamenter ainsi, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Tu voudrais savoir comment va le monde, tu me poserais des questions d'une banalité affligeante comme le cours du pétrole ou mon dernier résultat scolaire. Alors, je vais te répondre à celles dont j'ai les réponses, je vais t'informer de tout, comme toujours._

_Jasper est toujours dans coma, mais l'état de son poignet s'est amélioré. Je suis persuadé que c'est sa nièce qui le guérira entièrement._

_Emma est dans le même état. Un coma dont elle ne sortira peut-être jamais, mais je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai trop à lui dire pour qu'elle ne meure, et je ne supporterais pas un autre enterrement, j'en suis persuadée. _

_Depuis ma chambre, je peux apercevoir les gens qui passent, comme toujours. Et toi, d'où tu es, que vois-tu ? Vois-tu le soleil et la lune d'encore plus près ? T'amuses tu à apprendre le nom de chaque étoile que tu peux voir en levant les yeux ? J'espère que ta seconde vie sera meilleure que la première._

_La première a été un échec cuisant, pas vrai ? La seule fille que tu n'ais jamais aimée n'a pas ressenti les mêmes choses, alors qu'il t'a fallu des siècles pour l'avouer…_

_Je crois que je devrais faire mon deuil, Enzo. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça serait comme nier toutes ses années passées ensemble. Et je ne le peux pas._

_En tout cas, mon discours devra s'arrêter ici, mais je te promets de toute mon âme que chaque jour qui passe, je viendrais te voir et te parler. Enfin, parler à un bloc de marbre avec des inscriptions dessus. Je pense que tu aurais du choisir ton épitaphe. Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir, hein ? Si tu m'annonce que toi, tu savais, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour pourrir ta nouvelle existence._

_Je t'aime, Enzo._

_Ta dévouée Emy. »_

De nombreuses personnes pleuraient face à ce discours, et ma voix tremblait énormément. Je baissais les yeux, et saisit une fleur à déposer sur le cercueil. J'avais choisi non pas des roses, mais des lavandes. En hommage à la berceuse qu'il me chantait. Lavender's Blue.

Je me rapprochais de la foule. Ben tendit ses bras, je me blottis dedans.

-Tu étais très bien. M'assura-t-il.

-Non, j'ai été horrible. Je l'ai menacé dans mes dernières phrases, alors qu'il est… mort.

Le mot avait du mal à franchir mes lèvres, et Ben me serra encore plus.

A la fin de la cérémonie, un homme s'approcha de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, de vous importunez ainsi, mais je venais vous féliciter pour ce discours magnifique. J'étais un collègue de votre frère, ainsi que son notaire. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci si jamais il venait à mourir…

L'homme me tendit une enveloppe que je saisis, gorge serrée. Je reconnus Rosalie et Emmett, dans les personnes présentes. Que faisaient-ils là ?

-Bravo, c'était un très bel hommage. Je suis consciente que ta vie ne va plus être la même, à présent… Nous nous en voulons tous. Tu as sauvé notre frère et nous avons été incapables de te rendre la pareille… Si vous passez par Forks ou La Push, notre maison vous sera toujours ouverte, je voulais que vous le sachiez…

-Toute la famille te transmet ses plus sincères condoléances, Emeline, mais ils devaient rester auprès de Jasper…

-Merci, Rosalie, merci, Emmett. Remerciez votre famille pour nous. Répondit doucement Ben à ma place.

-On peut rentrer, Ben ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde…

-Bien sûr.

Il m'emmena à la voiture, puis me conduisit chez lui. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule chez moi, de crainte que je ne devienne folle. Ou suicidaire.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? N'hésite pas, Emeline, si tu veux quelque chose…

Je me levai brusquement m'attirant ainsi son regard curieux. Il mit un moment à réagir alors que je venais de sortir de chez lui.

-Emy, où vas-tu ?

-Par là.

Agacé par ma réponse vague, il m'emboîta le pas. Il sembla comprendre quand je rentrais dans le bâtiment. Puis dans la chambre.

-Salut, Emma. Ça va ? J'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt. J'ai tant à te dire… Enzo m'a donné une lettre. Enfin, indirectement, mais l'essentiel est que je l'ai eue, pas vrai ? Je vais te la lire. Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle. Au fait, tu savais qu'à mon arrivée, j'étais dans cette chambre là ? Je me suis réveillée, ça doit être un signe que tu le feras, toi aussi. Voilà, je la lis.

Ben, adossé au mur, ne disait rien. Il avait les yeux gonflés, et il n'essayait même pas de me cacher qu'il pleurait en me voyant dans cet état. Il était seul, en quelque sorte, sans Emma et avec ma présence fantomatique.

« _Emeline,_

_Même si je n'étais pas là à mon enterrement (logique, me dira-tu), je sais que ton discours était émouvant. Alors félicitations. _

_A l'écriture de cette lettre, j'ignorais encore qui sera mon assassin. J'ose juste espérer que ce n'est pas toi qui en avais marre de mes plaisanteries dans les moments graves, comme maintenant. Je sais que notre vie n'a pas toujours été agréable._

_Quand j'écris ce courrier, je poursuis Jasper et Alice, je sais donc de quoi je parle. En fait, c'est ma deuxième poursuite. Après Noël. J'ai peu de temps, mais je sais donc que tu m'as repoussé après que je t'aie embrassé. Quel idiot je suis ! J'ai refusé de comprendre que je n'étais qu'un frère. Et je réalise à présent quelle chance j'avais. Tous les garçons de cette Terre rêveraient d'une petite sœur comme toi, et j'ai tout gâché. Comme d'habitude._

_J'espère que ta vie sera encore longue auprès de tes amis, mais j'ai décidé de t'avouer un secret…_

_Tu dois savoir que je refusais que tu aies des amis. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Parce que j'en ai eu, moi aussi, quelques uns. Des collègues, en général. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Tu souffriras parce qu'ils vieilliront, et que tu resteras la petite Emy à mi-chemin entre les quinze et les seize ans. Bien sûr, tu pourrais faire semblant de vieillir en même temps qu'eux, mais ils mourront, et tu souffriras. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de voir la douleur sur ton visage, qu'elle soit masquée par ton don ou non._

_Je t'aime, Emeline, mais cette fois comme un frère, un grand frère protecteur et étouffant qui veux naïvement que tu restes heureuse alors que ton plus grand malheur c'est son absence. _

_Je suis navré d'avoir du mourir si tôt, quoique, j'ignore totalement en quelle année tu liras cette lettre. En fait, j'espère même que tu ne la lises jamais, mais c'est sûrement trop tard, maintenant…_

_Je suis soulagé que Nathan t'ai remis cette lettre, enfin, du moins, même si j'espère secrètement que ça soit son fils ou son petit fils qui te la donne, je n'y crois pas beaucoup._

_Au fait, m'as-tu vengé ? (Toujours dans l'hypothèse où tu n'es pas la coupable) Si c'est le cas, merci beaucoup, mais si non, ne le fait pas. SI je suis mort, c'est que mon agresseur devait être fort. Pour éviter ma danse… Et si ce sont les Cullen, je sais que tu es attachée à eux, alors ne passe pas par dessus ton amitié pour un frère minable. Je suis mort, me venger ne servirait à rien, sauf peut-être à te mettre en danger…_

_Tes amis, Ben et Emma, si j'ai bonne mémoire, te seront d'un grand secours, soit en certaine. Je compte sur eux pour faire retrouver le sourire à mon adorable petite sœur._

_Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, c'est bien clair ? Et tu sais ce que je veux dire par là, ne déforme pas mes mots sous prétexte que tu n'as aucune larme, je veux dire, pas de dépression, pas de gémissements ou de culpabilité… Tu n'y es pour rien._

_Ce que j'aimerais te serrer actuellement dans mes bras, ma douce et belle petite sœur… Je ne te mérite même pas. Tu as tout fait pour protéger tout le monde, et je tente de réduire ton travail à néant. C'est étrange, on était autrefois tellement amis, et maintenant nous voilà presque ennemis. Quatre siècles, quatre-cents ans pour se rendre compte de mon idiotie, j'ai du mal moi-même à y croire. Quatre siècles où j'ai tout gâché, ton existence, ton amitié, et même cette relation que tu avais eue avec ce type, une fois… _

_Mes excuses pour cette lettre interminable, ou simplement minable, vu que le inter signifie que tu l'es aussi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai tant de choses à te dire, vu que je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire après… Un bout de papier, un morceau d'arbre pour te raconter la fin de ma vie, n'est pas pitoyable ? _

_En tout cas, mon espoir le plus puissant, celui auquel je m'appliquerai au maximum (et qui a visiblement fonctionné si tu lis ceci.), va être de te garder en vie. Nous avons dix ans de différence. Aussi, quelque soit ton âge actuel, tâche de rester en vie au minimum dix ans. Et ce n'est pas une obligation, tu n'es vraiment pas forcée de mourir un jour._

_Voici déjà la fin de cette lettre, et pourtant, j'essaie de la rallonger, vu qu'elle sera ton dernier souvenir de moi._

_Je t'aimerai à jamais._

_Enzo. »_

« Je t'aimerai à jamais », répétai-je dans un souffle, avant de corriger.

-Non. Pour toujours.

Fin.

* * *

_Comme je l'ai dit au début, j'aimerais bien une review finale pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Surtout des deux derniers chapitres._

_Voilà, c'est déjà fini... Je fais comme Enzo, je fais tout pour rallonger ça, mais ça risque d'etre dur..._

_Alors, merci d'avoir suivi._


End file.
